Chibi Mamoru
by Lady Destiny
Summary: *done!* Mamoru has been turned into a child, and Usagi is changing... and what is the truth about Beryl's Generals? PG-13 just to be safe
1. A sudden change in maturity

" Usagi! Usagi!"  
  
"Usagi, it's not funny anymore!"  
  
"Come on! You won hide-and-go-seek, it's time to claim your prize!"  
  
"Oh...Kami...Minna!!!! Usagi,oh my kami-sama."  
  
"Oh...Iie...Usagi Daijobu ka?! Usagi!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Voices. Voices all around me...who are they? Who am I? I look at my surroundings. Why am I here? Last time I remembered, I was hiding, then...darkness.  
  
"Usako?" a little voice asks.  
  
I look up and see a boy four years my senior. He has black hair and deep blue eyes. He smiles, then he helps me up. I feel wetness come down my aching head.  
  
"Oh, Kami...Minna! Usako..." he says.  
  
Why is he calling me 'his little bunny? Am I his?' i see more people come. I see a blond about my age, a black haired girl, a brunette, and a blue haired girl. I also so another boy. He looks like the boy that called me 'Usako' only he has blond hair.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
I hear gasps from the people, why what happened?  
  
* * *  
  
A little girl all alone and lost in the world. Her memories, lost. Her family, unknown.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
A question that would someday be answered.  
  
When?  
  
No one knows.  
  
Somewhere in the darkness, lurks an unknown evil. A man wearing a suit and cape appears. his smile was of pure evil.  
  
"You will be mine Serenity...Even if I have to go back into your past...Endymion will NOT get you this time...Tsukino Usagi,"  
  
The figure then retreats, leaving a photograph of a lovely woman with silver hair and blue eyes. Her hair were done in odangos, and her smile was of pure goodness.  
  
* * *  
  
What is this evil? Who is this Endymion? Will Usagi get her memories back? Find out in:  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Coming soon to a computer screen near you...Rating not yet known. Sneak preview coming on October the 17, 2001. -------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: You like? It's a preview of my next fic. Anyway, this fic is an Usagi/Mamoru fic. Rei gets her man: Yuuchiro. I personaly think that Rei treats the man like dirt. I hate the way she barks at him! Anyway, This fic is NOT based on the Manga. It's too sad...and It's kind of based on the dub series. It's BEFORE Beryl was killed. I personally hate her, but it goes with my story.  
  
Even though there won't be a battle with Beryl here, I'm using her youmas,so at least there will be some action.  
  
Disclaimer's: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own the characters, but I DO own the story that I am writing. It might not be published but it's patented!!! The one you should give credit for the characters and the original story line would be Naoko Takeuchi. She's got quite a fan club if you ask me... you should check anipike and see the number of fan fics in there! ^^;;  
  
Author's note: I will be using their Japanese Names, since they sound WAAAY cooler, and I might use some Nihongo (japanese) so I have a small list of words. By the way, for you who don't know the senshi's japanese names:  
  
Tsukino Usagi-----------Serena Hino Rei----------------Raye Mizuno Ami--------------Amy Kino Makoto-------------Lita Aino Minako-------------Mina Osaka Naru--------------Molly Chiba Mamoru------------Darien Kumada Yuuchiro---------Chad Urawa Ryo---------------Greg Furuhata Motoki---------Andrew Kioshi Shinosaki--------Ken Umino Gurio-------------Melvin  
  
Jap. Words:  
  
Hai-yes Iie-no kami-God/Goddess Daijobu ka- Are you okay demo-but sugoi-wow baka-idiot odango-dumling attama-head kamen-mask ohayo-morning Konnichiwa-hello moshi moshi-hello ( when talking on the phone) Aishiteru- I love you  
  
Well...Ja! On with the show!  
  
Chibi Mamoru by:Coconut Anime Angel Rating: PG-13 --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a fine morning in Juuban, the sky was clear, there was a very cool morning breeze, the birds were chirping and for once, Tsukino Usagi, was early.  
  
Usagi loved Autumn. School had just started and she was in High School now. She was 15 but she didn't act like it. She was still as carefree as ever. Her long blond hair were still done in the two 'odangos' on her head. As she walked slowly, and amaxingly graceful, the two streams of blond hair that fell from her 'odangos' swayed to her movements. She hummed a song as her black inch-high heels clicked as she walked.  
  
"Watch it Odango!" said a very familiar deep voice.  
  
Usagi rubbed her nose and looked up, only to find a very annoyed pair or blue eyes that belonged to her numero uno enemy: Chiba Mamoru.  
  
" Gomen, Chiba-san," she said softly. She didn't want trouble today.  
  
"Look, for once can't you just walk normally and watch where you're going?" Mamoru asked half annoyed with the blond.  
  
" Gomen! I said it didn't i?! I tried to be early for once so I wouldn't bother you, baka! I do not intentionally try to get on your nerves, but YOU on the ohter hand seem to ALWAYS be on my case!" she huffed.  
  
Mamoru was about to yell at her some more, when he noticed something coming out of her pocket.  
  
" What's this?" he asked.  
  
Usagi gasped. It was her communicator. Mamoru took the calculator like object and began to fiddle with it.  
  
"Give it back, Mamoru!" She said, flaling at him trying to retreave her com, but he was too tall.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. "Some kind of calculator?"  
  
"yeah, that's it!" Usagi lied.  
  
"Where are the buttons?" he asked suspiciously " um... It doesn't have any...it's not...open!" Usagi said triumphantly.  
  
"Right..." Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi crossed her fingers as he examined it once more. Then he looked at his watch. Cursing under his breath, Mamoru tossed the communicator at Usagi and ran towards Azabu.  
  
"Yeah, well Sayonara to you too, creep!" Usagi yelled after him a she continued her walk to school.  
  
* * *  
  
Afterschool, Mamoru walked slowly to his apartment, bumping into Usagi once more.  
  
"Watch where you're going will you?!" he said crossly.  
  
He had a bad day. 'I can't believe I'm turning into Usagi!' First he had detention, then he tripped as he went up the stairs with 20 textbooks, he was suspended from work because of his headaches, he missed the notes since he was daydreaming about revenge, and now he had to study for the test on which the notes were needed.  
  
"gomen," she said so softly, Mamoru could barely hear it.Usagi stared at the ground, feeling really bad about herself.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi's face. It was tear stained and red as though she had been running and crying.  
  
"For once can't you be a normal, UNklutzy teenager?" he asked almost cruelly. Usagi just looked at him and wiped her face. She made her way to the elevator and left a slightly annoyed Mamoru staring at her in the lobby.  
  
Mamoru shook it off and decided that Usagi was just visiting a friend. He took the stairs and slowly went to his apartment, which was 7 floors up.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was still crying in the elevator. She had just gotten her apartment two days ago, and her friends had no idea where she was.  
  
'Mean Rei. They should name her the most cruelest woman alive' Usagi thought bitterly.'Then again,Mamoru would fit with her just fine'  
  
As the bell dinged, she walked to her new apartment. 741. It had a nice view of the Juuban park, where most of the youma attack were. it was perfect for her, at least now, the girls wouldn't have to wait for her all the time. She closed her door, but not before seeing Mamoru open the door across from hers.  
  
'what?! Mamoru? Oh great, like I would need ANOTHER person feeling angry at me, someone who thinks I'm a klutz!'  
  
Usagi quickly closed the door, hoping that he didn't see her. Unfortunatly for her, he did.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked as he knocked on the door. "Usagi!!"  
  
"What?" Usagi asked as she poked her head out of the door and looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought they said nobody lived there?" he asked.  
  
Usagi eyed him. She slowly opened the door for him to see the boxes and the furniture laid out.  
  
"I moved in," she said.  
  
"How can you afford one of these condos? I have a job to pay for mine, what's your alibi?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I have three part-time jobs," Usagi said bluntly.  
  
Mamoru looked at her and tried to contain his laughter. But failed. Miserably. He ended up laughing in the hall.  
  
"Want to come in, instead of disturbing the peace?" Usagi ased exasperatedly.  
  
Mamoru nodded, trying to stop his laughter. As he stopped laughing, Usagi put a cup of coffee and some cookies on the coffee table.  
  
" I'm not illiterate you know," Usagi said.  
  
" Do you even know what illiterate is?" Mamoru teased.  
  
"ha ha, very funny," Usagi said as she opened the door to her balcony. As Mamoru ate a cookie, Usagi started to unpack. " Look, Chiba-san, I'm NOT stupid. I CAN achieve something. I moved in here two days ago, since I had school, I had to move my stuff in here two nights ago and buy my furniture yesterday afterschool."  
  
Mamoru nodded for her to continue. Usagi took out a small plush Tuxedo Kamen toy and placed it on top of her 32-inch T.V.  
  
"now, I took three jobs, and I planned everything. Nothing can go wrong. I even have night school for the days I have work in the mornings," She said as she started to decorate. Mamoru watched as Usagi experimented with a couple of pictures placing them here and there.  
  
" I suggest you put that picture of the gang next to the picture of you and your family," Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru in a wierd way, but did as told. She tilted her head slightly to examine the format and smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Chiba-san," Usagi said as she took the empty box, and folded it.  
  
" Mamoru," Mamoru said, not liking how formal Usagi was.  
  
"okay...Mamoru-san," Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru didn't like how the -san sounded coming from Usagi, but he let it go. He was facinated on how Usagi was being so careful as she placed her things where she had planned.  
  
"um, Mamoru-san, can you help me with something?" Usagi asked from her bedroom.  
  
"Sure, Usa," Mamoru said.  
  
He entered her room. He gasped as he saw the state her bedroom was in. It had the exact decor as his. The bed was king sized and lined up parallel to the balcony. The two sidetables had a nice lamp on it. The computer table plus the computer was next to the right sidetable, which had an easy access to the sliding door. There was a flat television on the wall facing the bed, and below that was a table for studying. On the left side of the table was a small plant.  
  
Mamoru searched the room for Usagi and found her inside the walk in closet reaching a box on the top shelf.  
  
"Oh, what took you?" Usagi asked. "never mind, don't answer that. Can you reach that box?"  
  
Mamoru took it and handed it to her. Usagi couldn't see through the box and she bumped into Mamoru dropping the box, and falling into his arms. She felt his strong arms around her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Mamoru looked into Usagi's blue eyes. His forehead creased in confusion as he saw a small light of fear in her eyes.  
  
"y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she said.  
  
Mamoru saw Usagi take a stuffed toy and place it on her side tables. Then she placed one on top of the computer, then next to it, then a complete set of the Sailor Senshi on top of her study table. He noticed she even had a picture of two cats with the cresent moon insignia placed on her table, along with her and the girls.  
  
He witnessed the whole decorating trance Usagi was in. She placed a billboard under the light switch, and started to place pictures of her friends on them.  
  
"Mamoru-san, do you have a picture of yourself?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, not really," Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi walked to her computer, then she took her digital camera.  
  
"hold still, baka!" Usagi scolded as Mamoru hid behind a stuffed bunny. "Come on! I have everyone's picture, but yours!"  
  
"Fine" Mamoru stood still and Usagi took the picture. She saved it in her computer and printed one with just his face. She tacked it on the board, and motioned for him to follow her to the living room.  
  
Usagi sat on the couch next to him and used his shoulder as a pillow. She closed her eyes and began to yawn.  
  
"Usagi, I'm really sorry for-"  
  
Mamoru was cut off by a soft almost silent snoring. He looked at Usagi. She was asleep. 'great, just when I was about to say sorry' he thought miserably. He Slowly carried her to her room and began to write a note. He then closed the front door and went into his own apartment.  
  
Author's Note: hi everyone! Yes, I know I cut it short! ^-^ I decided to reformat some things and yes its still the same! At least up until chap 3. I just decided to change a few things since the layout in Fanfiction.net tends to. bunch things up. Hope that clears a few things! 


	2. Identities revealed

Author's Note: Hi everyone! To those of you who have already read the original Chap 1 and 2, so sorry I mixed things up for you guys. I am terribly sorry. I just did a little reformatting and a few changes in the story. You don't have to re read things so its still okay, but I did want to change a comment I said in Chap 1. You'll find out what changes later.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own the story I am writing. Thank You for your reviews and for helping me with my writing. I appreciate your help!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up in her bedroom wondering what happened. The last thing she had remembered was Mamoru in her apartment teasing her about her jobs. She stood up, and looked at her clock. It was 9:00 in the morning. It was a Sunday, so she was on an off day. As she was about to go to her living room, she found a note on her door.  
  
" Odango Attama, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you to your bedroom. Mamoru," Usagi read.  
  
She scoffed at the name Mamoru had given her. Odango Attama. Though she actually enjoyed being called 'dumpling' she didn't like it one bit that he called her 'Dumpling HEAD'. It was bad enough Rei had been calling her dumb, reckless, and Klutz-queen, Mamoru gave her a new nickname for her.  
  
Usagi changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She put on her shoes and began to walk towards the arcade.  
  
As she went in, she heard a couple of 'Hey Usagi's and 'Yo, odango!'s. She smiled at her five friends. The tall brunette was talking to a tall brown haired man. They looked perfect, somehow. Kino Makoto, and Kioshi Shinosaki were a good couple. They had just hooked up a few months ago. Kioshi was Makoto's best friend, and after Makoto's old boyfriend had dumped her for the second time, Kioshi had tried to cheer her up, only ending in her moving.  
  
Kioshi moved to Juuban four months ago, the results were not what Usagi had expected. She had expected that Makoto would still be best friends with Kioshi, only Kioshi had been extremely shy around Makoto, and that often led to misunderstandings. But after a few match making with Venus the goddess of love, and Moon the champion of justice, the two had become CLOSER than before.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan, Kioshi-kun, Rei-chan, Mina-chan, Ami-chan," Usagi said.  
  
The short, shy, blue haired girl put her physics book down and smiled at Usagi as she heard her named being said.  
  
" Ami-chan! I thought Urawa-san was coming?" Usagi asked.  
  
She hadn't really known the guy for long, only knowing that he had moved to Juuban a couple of months ago, and dated Ami, but then he had to go to the U.S. to study. Urawa Ryo was a shy, brown haired man. He was a year Ami's senior and was just about five inches taller than Ami, at that. The two were perfect. They were also study-freaks.  
  
"Iie, Usa-chan. Ryo-chan is busy today. We had to cancel," Ami said blushing a little.  
  
"Geez Odango, to think you would've figured that out!" said a scoffing raven- haired girl.  
  
Usagi's face flashed a slight glimpse of sadness and anger, but disappeared as she smiled.  
  
"Iie, Rei. Not everyone thinks the way YOU do, but then who does?" Usagi snapped.  
  
Hino Rei was a mean preistess, but she considers Usagi her best friend. She had long black hair, and voilet eyes. She had admirers all over Juuban, but no one was as loyal as Kumada Yuuchiro. Yuuchiro had black hair that reached his shoulders. His brown eyes weren't noticeable since his bangs hid it well.  
  
" Whatever. Anyway, Mamoru-chan is coming to pick me up today. We're going on our third date," Rei bragged.  
  
Usagi flinched a bit at that sentence. She had just spent time with Mamoru last night, and they had managed to be civil. She then looked at Aino Minako. She looked a bit like her, but her eyes were lighter and her hair was a lighter blond too. She usually had it down with a huge red bow on it. She looked at bit sad, and occupied with the pole outside.  
  
"Hey, girls, Kioshi, Odango," a familiar voice said.  
  
Usagi looked at the man who had just called her 'Odango'. Mamoru was smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Mamoru-kun," Minako, Ami and Makoto said.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-chan," Rei said sweetly.  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrow in disbelief. She felt as though she needed to hurl.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need to talk to Motoki-kun," Usagi said as she went to the counter where Motoki was wiping.  
  
Mamoru stared longingly at Usagi, but let her go. Rei didn't notice and started to hug his arm.  
  
"Rei, we need to talk. Can we go to the park?" Mamoru asked, hiding the fact that he was half annoyed at her.  
  
"Sure, sweetums. I'll just grab my coat," Rei said and they went off.  
  
Motoki looked at Usagi. She was just sitting there. Not talking, or drinking her milkshake, not inhaling the food, she was just sitting there, picking on her fries and stirring the milkshake.  
  
"What's wrong?" Motoki asked.  
  
"What?" Usagi said. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Spill, tell me, why you're so glum!" Motoki demanded.  
  
Usagi sighed. Motoki had acted like her big brother since she had been coming there since she was 12. Motoki was also Mamoru's best friend. Usagi used to make people believe that she had a crush on Motoki and Motoki knew that it was just an act to keep all of her admirers at bay.  
  
"I-I've got a problem," Usagi said.  
  
"So," Motoki said. "Tell me,"  
  
" I've fallen in love with a man that hates me. He's very," Usagi stared at her fries " hard to figure out,"  
  
"how so?"  
  
"Well for one, he can be harsh one day, but loving the next..." She smiled " for instance, one time, at a ball, I had no partner, so he offered to be a companion. He talked to me, laughed with me and we had fun," she said.  
  
Then her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Then the next day I accidentally bumped into him, resulting with him dropping his book. He yelled at me, asking me how I could be so klutzy,"  
  
"Is this Mamoru we're talking about?" Motoki asked.  
  
"No!" Usagi lied defensively. Motoki's question hit home.  
  
Motoki raised his eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"okay," Usagi said. "So what? I said It. I finally admitted it to someone!"  
  
" good," Motoki said grinning like a fool.  
  
"Why is it that he hates me?" Usagi asked.  
  
"he doesn't," Motoki said. "Don't worry, things will be better in due time," he assured her.  
  
'I hope you're right, becuase I seriously do not know if I can stand another day of Rei's bragging'  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the park, Mamoru made Rei sit on a bench. He stood in front of her and started pacing back and forth.  
  
"Rei, what do you think our relationship is?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"i'm your girlfriend," Rei said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Iie, you're not," Mamoru said flatly. " Our relationship: as you call it, is just plain friends. I did not DATE you,"  
  
Rei opened her mouth but Mamoru placed his finger on it.  
  
"Ah-ah, I did not DATE you. We HUNG out. I went to the movies with you AND Yuuchiro. I went boating with you since you said it was you BIRTHDAY. THEN, now. I am not dating you, I am telling you that we are and never were an ITEM,"Mamoru said.  
  
Rei stuttered then she smiled sadly.  
  
"I guess I had it coming. I always felt a strong love vibe from you, but I guess it wasn't directed to me, ne?" Rei said. "Friends?"  
  
Mamoru took her hand and shook it. But then, a youma appeared from no where in particular. It was in a shape of an hourglass. Rei didn't think twice. She took out her communicator and started to call for the girls.  
  
'Usagi had one like that!'Mamoru thought. 'So she's a senshi?'  
  
"Mars here! Guys, Youma at Juuban park!" Rei hollered . "MARS...STAR...POWER!"  
  
Mamoru stared as the flames disappeared leaving a girl in a short red Senshi fuku.  
  
"Mars...fire...surround!"  
  
Mamoru hid behind a bush and transformed. He then watched as Rei tried to sizzle it.  
  
"Jupiter...Thunder...Zap!" another female voice said. A figure then jumped next to Mars.  
  
"Took you long enough! Where are the others?" Mars asked.  
  
" Mercury is behind a tree analyzing the youma. Venus is distracting Motoki. Moon, is-"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
The white flash went flying into the hourglass shattering it.  
  
"Great!" Mars exclaimed. "For once you're here on time!"  
  
"Shut it!" Moon said extremely fumed.  
  
Tuxedo kamen came out of the clearing, but he came out in a wrong time. The hourglass threw the sand on him and started chanting.  
  
" Tuxedo kamen!" Mars exclaimed. "Mars...Fire...Ignite!"  
  
The ball of flames didn't even sratch it.  
  
"my turn!" Another female said " Venus Cresent Beam Smash!"  
  
Two cresent moons flashed and hit the hourglass. Sailor Moon then took out her sceptre.  
  
"moon...scepter...ellimination!"  
  
"In the end I win!!! You will have a true love's curse. until you find him. a child will you be" it said as he pointed at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen, who was groaning in pain. Mars was cradling his head, like he was hers. Mercury analyzed his wounds, which was suprisingly, none.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine...Mars...Rei?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.  
  
"yes, I am...Mamoru," Rei said as she detransformed. They were all so engrossed in Mamoru's new found secret Identity, that they didn't noticed the pained expression Usagi had. 'Rei's got the man I...love? No, I can't LOVE Mamoru can I? It's just a crush! But Tuxedo Kamen...'  
  
She was about to go away, when suddenly, Rei gasped.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked as she turned around. She went towards the girls and looked at Mamoru. Her eyes widened with confusion,amazement and fear.  
  
Usagi stared at a little boy . She looked at the boy curiously. He had dark blue eyes, similar to Mamoru's, black hair, and a very determined look.  
  
" Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What?" he asked in a little voice. "my voice?! What the hell happened to my voice?"  
  
"Y-y-y-y," Rei stuttered. She wasn't frightened, more shocked that is. She had just been holding Mamoru, then bam! This kid appears in his place.  
  
"what are we gonna do?What are we going to do?!" Makoto asked over and over.  
  
Usagi stood there, in deept thought. Minako, who was still Venus was trying to get their attention.  
  
"Guys?" Venus said. "Guys?"  
  
"Ah-ha! I knew you girls weren't normal!"a deep masculine voice said, as he stood beside a tree.  
  
" Is this what you trying to tell us?" Rei asked dryly.  
  
"yes! I was going to say that Motoki was here, but no one gave me the time of day,"Minako said as she detransformed.  
  
"So Usa, You're Sailor Moon?" Motoki asked. His eyes were gleaming with pride.  
  
"um, yeah. I'm the worthless leader of the senshi," Usagi said hesitantly.  
  
She turned around and started walking away. 'i can't believe I couldn't do any-' Usagi then got hit with the realization of the answer. She turned around and faced the senshi.  
  
"i know what happened!" she said.  
  
Ami looked at Usagi with disbelief. She sighed, being the patient one.  
  
"Okay, give it a shot," she said. Preparing for the laughter that would soon follow.  
  
"The youma said that Tux-Mamoru would be cursed until he figured out his true feelings...Right?" Usagi said. The girls nodded, none knowing what connection there was. " Well, If I'm correct, he's going to stay a child,"  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked. "i can't be a child!"  
  
"Well, the answer might be, if you could tell us your inner feelings," Usagi said.  
  
The girls thought it over and were surprised that it made sense. Mamoru DID have emotional problems. He had no idea who he loved, hated, and who his friends were.  
  
"Well...i can truly say that I know who I'm friends with, I don't HAVE mortal enemies, but...I have no clue as to who I love," Mamoru said sheepishly.  
  
"Mamoru, didn't you once tell me that you had a dream about a Princess?" Motoki asked.  
  
"yeah. Serenity," mamoru said. "That's part of the problem. i'm in love with 3 girls. Now that I found out that two of them are the same person, I only have problem in choosing between the Princess and the other girl,"  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru and she couldn't quite place it, but she thought he seemed familiar.  
  
"What are you staring at me for Odango?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I- Nothing. I should be going. My- um, Parents will be worried about me, and I ahve to talk to Luna," Usagi lied.  
  
"Luna? Your cat?" Motoki asked.  
  
"She talks," Makoto said. "Look, we'll explain. We'll have a sleepover at my place, Usagi?"  
  
"no, thanks. I have work, I mean HOME work," Usagi said. Then she quickly ran towards the apartments.  
  
"Does she know her house is that way?" Rei asked as she pointed the opposite direction.  
  
"She does," Mamoru said. "I have my own story to tell, after you explain."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Yay! See? I think the revised chapters make it a bit easier for me to follow the idea I have. ^-^ Bunnie out. 


	3. Where can Mamoru go?

Heya ppls! Back again. I hope this is good... enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer's note: I dont own Sailor Moon... but my friends DO call me Serena at times... -_-;;  
  
Author's Note: Alright... to those of u who read the prologue and chap 1 ... Usagi had run off and Chibi-Mamo's now a kid... wonder how things will turn up? Hey! Don't look at me like that! ^-^;; I wrote this long ago and I'm just doing this one word at a time.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Usagi ran as fast as legs could carry her. She was horribly late for her night job at Motoki's. She had detransformed in an alley near her condo and rushed into the building. Unfortunately she hadn't seen the person inside who had just come out of the elevator.  
  
" Owie "  
  
"Are you alright miss?"  
  
Usagi saw a hand strecthed out in front of her and thankfully took it as the person held her up.  
  
"Thank y-" Usagi stopped abruptly as she fully saw the man's face. He had clear blue eyes, much like her own, short blond hair and was wearing a familiar gray suit.  
  
" Sorry about that miss," he said. " I wasn't watching where I was going. well, good night"  
  
Usagi was left with her mouth open silently watching as Jedite left the building. 'why would he be here?' She would've thought about it more if only she didnt see the clock that reminded her why she was there in the first place... ' I hope Motoki-niichan doesnt fire me'  
  
* * *  
  
" Wait, so you're telling me, that Usagi is Sailor Moon and that you girls are the senshi because of some kind of Past Royalty of the Moon?" Motoki repeated. " And Chibi Mamoru here is... Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
The five nodded their heads in response to his question.  
  
" The only question remaining is... who is the Princess?" Luna said. If she had asked that question about 20 minutes ago, Motoki and Chibi-Mamo would've fainted, but after an explaination as to who they were and what their purpose was, the two didnt even bother to blink.  
  
" You know... I should've noticed before," Chibi Mamo stated. Everyone looked at him expecting him to explain. " Usagi's hair style, her clumsiness... her communicator"  
  
"You know, to think about it, Usagi had been acting stranger since she had gotten you, Luna. She seemed, I don't know... less cheerful" Motoki said.  
  
His comment had gotten a number of different emotions. Mamoru looked at the people around him. He didn't quite enjoy being small or being treated like a kid whenever they were speaking to him. Then, a sudden pain of realization his heart. 'Had Usagi felt like this when I had teased her and treated her like a child?'  
  
" I have no idea, Luna, but maybe if the Meatball Head were here she could fully explain why she's been acting so weird," Chibi-Mamo said.  
  
"Why don't you just explain a bit to us and she can continue later when she's off duty?" Motoki asked bluntly.  
  
The girls looked at Motoki as if he grew another pair of limbs.  
  
" Off duty?" Rei asked.  
  
" yeah, she's probably at the Crown Arcade working like she has been for the past three weeks," Motoki replied.  
  
Ami looked at the group and it struck her.  
  
"Chibi-Mamo," she started, catching the group's attention.  
  
" yes?" Chibi-Mamo replied choosing not to let his anger get the best of him. He didnt quite like being small nor being called Chibi.  
  
" well, you live in one of the most prestigious condos in Japan... but, would they allow a child to live there?" she asked.  
  
The group slowly realized what Ami was getting at. Mamoru was no longer 20, but the age of 6. It was a wonder how he still had his emotions in check.  
  
" um... not.. not alone" he said slowly.  
  
"Great, just great. First we find out that Mamoru CAN be trusted, but now he can't help! And where is he supposed to stay?" Rei fumed.  
  
" Well, he can't bumk in my place, my landlord is already peeved that I didn't go out with him, I can't go there with a child," Makoto said.  
  
Everyone suddenly talked at the same time, and started arguing. Mamoru just sat there, his eyes filled with tears, as to why he had NO idea. ' I wonder if being 6 has something to do with it?'  
  
Rei sharply looked towards the door.  
  
" Yuuchiro! I know you're there!"  
  
The group stopped arguing for a short moment and saw Yuuchiro hesitatingly walk towards the group.  
  
" How much have you heard?" Rei asked.  
  
" Um, nothing much, just something about the senshi, Luna can talk as well as Artimes, Mamoru is Tux-boy, Mamoru was cursed and Usagi is on duty," he babbled nervously.  
  
The group stared at the wanna-be 'rock god' and sweatdropped. His shaggy hair had covered his brown eyes, but they knew that he had hearts in them as Rei sat next to him. Mamoru eyed the man that was quietly looking at the table in front of him. He was built and Mamoru knew that he could fight if he wanted to, he could probably even be as good a martial artist as he was.  
  
" Um, where IS Mamoru going to stay?" Motoki asked, cutting through the silence. Everyone looked at him. " He can't stay with me because I've got too much work and it's not child proofed," Motoki added.  
  
" But I'm not a normal child!" Chibi-Mamo whined.  
  
" well you sure act like one," Motoki grumbled under his breath.  
  
Mamoru closed his mouth and started muttering about how to kill ex best friends.  
  
"Wait, he can't stay at my house either, my mom would get suspicious," Ami said.  
  
" So would mine" quipped Mina.  
  
" Well he can't stay at the Temple," Rei said sadly. " Grandpa doesnt take too well with kids."  
  
Silence filled the room once again. They were almost out of ideas. Then, they saw a pair of Odangos come up the stairs proclaiming the arrival of Usagi.  
  
"hi guys, sorry i'm a bit late. Motoki didnt show so I had to run the arcade by myself. Its tougher than it looks..." Usagi stopped talking and saw the crowd. " Oh Hi Nii-chan." she said as she smiled.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and felt like a baby that wanted to see its mother. He had the sudden impulse to run towards her and hug her like she was a stuffed bear. He then pried his gaze off of her and hoped that no one saw him staring.  
  
' What is wrong with me?!'  
  
* Now you know how I feel*  
  
' Huh?'  
  
Mamoru shook his head to get it cleared and wondered who had just talked to him.  
  
Unfortunately for him, someone did see him gawk a Usagi, Motoki. And he felt a plan coming up. ' I always did say you liked her Man... and besides, you need a girlfriend'  
  
"Wait a minute" Motoki started getting the group's attention. " Mamoru, you can stay with Usagi!"  
  
-------------------------------------------- ^-^ teehee... Hahahahahaha. *wipe tear* I should really add what his reaction is... woah.. can you imagine! Thank you Motoki! Thank you very much! 


	4. He is NOT staying in my condo!

Author's Note: Hey again people! I'm so sorry about the layout of my fics. seriously; I DO know how and when I should start a new paragraph. I just can't seem to make it the same way with my fics when I place them on fanfiction.net. If anyone can help, please do. I'm going to try double spacing, someone please help me if it doesn't work.  
  
Disclaimer's note: As I said before, though I think I didn't mention in the first chapter, I do not own sailor Moon. I do own the story I am writing. Please review, criticisms are welcome ^-^ I can take it! Lol.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Everyone stared at Motoki as he smiled on. ' I wonder what he's up to this time.' Rei thought coming out of the shock that Motoki just put her and the group through.  
  
" No, seriously," Motoki started calming everyone down " Usagi-chan might be the only one here that can help Mamoru out. Besides, she's the only one available."  
  
One by one they calmed down and thought about the situation at hand. Usagi on the other hand was still by the doorway and just stood there as lifeless as a statue.  
  
" B-but I've got a job," Usagi complained as she collapsed on her knees.  
  
" Usagi, you're the only one here in the group who has a free apartment," Motoki countered.  
  
Looking around her, she saw the finality in her friends' faces. Then she saw Mamoru's cute little face peeking from behind the table. She smiled inwardly. No one had seen nor noticed that he fell asleep.  
  
'Poor guy. Must be tough being a six-year-old again' Usagi thought. Her heart beat faster as she felt the urge to tuck him in a bed. ' What am I saying? This is Mamoru! But. he looks so helpless'  
  
Making up her mind, she nodded to Motoki and smiled at the group.  
  
" I don't like it, but I'll do it," She said softly. Mina looked at Usagi and smirked at Motoki. Usagi caught her look and started defending herself.  
  
" No! I'm doing it because he's got no where else to go! Jeez, can't a girl do anything without being questioned?!"  
  
"Not if it's you," Rei teased.  
  
" Knock it off Rei," Makoto said. " Now, Usagi. we don't know what really has happened to Mamoru."  
  
Usagi looked at Makoto with sadness visible in her eyes. She had thought her hypothesis was good enough and it did make a lot of sense. So why had the senshi of Jupiter just told her that they found an no answer in Mamoru's turning into a child?  
  
"Usagi-chan, what Mako-chan is trying to say is that even though what you said was true," Ami explained " We have no idea as to why he's a child and is starting to act like one. And further more, we have no clue how it is we actually turn him back."  
  
Usagi's expression changed and she gazed back to the sleeping child she now sat beside. ' He looks so innocent, so pure. so familiar somehow' she thought. ' Like a child I once knew when I was young, only he was older'  
  
" You guys, it's getting late, we have school tomorrow" Ami reminded everyone.  
  
" I'm glad I have a free period in the mornings," Motoki chuckled. " Oh no, Mamoru has school tomorrow as well!"  
  
Everyone stopped dead on their tracks. The girls looked at each other and sighed, walking back to their seats to talk about the subject further.  
  
" Well, I have school tomorrow too," Usagi said. " So I can't be of any help there. If Mamoru is going to be a child for a long time, he's going to miss a lot of school, not to mention possible exams."  
  
The group was amazed at how calm Usagi was and how she was set on the problem.  
  
" Well, we could always put him in a daycare," Mina suggested. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Mina sweatdropped as everyone continued looking at her strangely.  
  
"N-no Mina, its just that. you suggested something good for once," Makoto said. " But will Mamoru like it?"  
  
Looking at her watch again, Usagi sighed exasperatedly. " We don't have time to ask him. He's already asleep. We have school tomorrow and I have work. I work to pay for the condo I live in."  
  
"That's another thing you probably have to worry about" They looked at Yuuchiro. They hadn't even noticed he was still there. " Mamoru pays for his apartment too and doesn't he like work part time as well as go to school and stuff? What'll happen to his apartment?"  
  
Usagi was quiet. She didn't want to wake Mamoru up knowing how a child can get cranky, but he needed to hear this. ' Maybe candy can help cheer him up as well'  
  
She softly nudged the child until she heard him groan with frustration.  
  
" H-huh?" Mamoru rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at Usagi innocently. " Is it breakfast time already?"  
  
Usagi giggled at his question and shook her head. " No hon, we need you to stay awake okay?"  
  
Rei was touched by how motherly 'odango' was to children and she wondered if she was like this before Shingo started to hide his emotions. ' He probably misses her reading to him or going to the park with him'  
  
Mamoru felt a little lightheaded from the short nap and felt a tiny bit cranky. ' Why didn't I have dreams of the Princess this time? And why do I feel so. grouchy? I think I need a coffee boost'  
  
" You don't have to baby me Odango," he said. " I'm still Mamoru"  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed with a new emotion that Mamoru hadn't seen before and instantly felt guilty.  
  
" I-m"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mamoru. You're 6. You just woke up. Want some candy?" she asked.  
  
As much as it surprised Mamoru and everyone else, he took it without any second thoughts.  
  
"Thanks" he said as he popped the lollipop in his mouth. " So, what were you guys discussing that you couldn't do without me?"  
  
Usagi looked at him uncertainly and smiled. " Well, see we agreed that you would stay with me," she said. " But we don't know what you're going to do tomorrow."  
  
"That's easy, I go to scho-" Mamoru cut himself off realization dawning in on him. " Hm, I see why you woke me up."  
  
" I suggested we place you in a daycare until Usagi got off of school," Mina said.  
  
"But I have work after school tomorrow, I'm a secretary to someone named Darien Shields," Usagi said. " I faked my name so that anyone who knew me wouldn't say anything about me."  
  
" Well, then I guess we don't have to find out what I'm going to be doing tomorrow!" Grinning widely, Mamoru decided to explain things.  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru here Is Darien Shields. He did the same thing that our dear Usagi did. He faked his name so that no one would bother him from school," Motoki said.  
  
"So I'm working for YOU?" Usagi asked. " No way, they said that Mr. Shields was one of the top directors at Serene Inc."  
  
" You're looking at him," Mamoru bragged as he grinned boyishly. " I didn't want to have women flocking all over me in school that aren't even from school, so I decided another name would do. Besides, Darien is my middle name and Shields is a somewhat rough translation of my last name."  
  
"Great, I work for a 6 year old kid," Usagi groaned. " But then at least this covers tomorrow."  
  
" Yup, now we can go home!" Mina said happily as she waved goodbye and ran full speed towards her house.  
  
" Well, I should go too," Motoki said smiling at the group. "Anyone need some company home?"  
  
" I'd love to," Makoto said taking his offer. " I go in the same direction as you anyhow. Bye Rei! Yuuchiro! Usagi, you better come too!"  
  
Usagi nodded and took Mamoru's hand as they left the temple. As Rei watched them leave she smiled to herself. ' Usagi, now you'll know why I thought Mamoru was so adorable'  
  
"Come on, Yuu-chan. We'd better go to sleep" Rei said facing a now asleep Yuuchiro. "Hm. I guess he was just as tired as Mamoru was"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: such a cute ending. Well at least in my opinion it is. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know. I forgot all about Luna and Artemis. Lets just say they went and had a private chat shall we? It was hard enuff to create a conversation between eight people! 


	5. Afraid of the Dark

Author's Note: hello, it's me again! Bunnie! I know I cut it a bit short the last chap, but I figure there's a less chance of the thing bunching up.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own the Sailor Moon series or its characters. You have been told. So please do not sue. ^-^ As much as I would try to actually pay for the damages, no one would truly gain a cent from me.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi took Mamoru's little hand into hers, he tensed up a little but relaxed after a few minutes. Smiling to herself, she continued on behind Makoto and Motoki. When they had reached Makoto's apartment building, Motoki smiled as she vanished up the stairs.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be stuck in a 6 year old body again?" Motoki teased.  
  
"Motoki-niichan, you shouldn't tease Mamoru like that!" Usagi scolded, then instantly regretted every opening her mouth.  
  
Mamoru jerked his hand out of hers and started walking on with his chin high in the air. Sadly, being a 6 year old has its downs, he gracelessly tripped on air and fell on the hard pavement.  
  
'Ooh, that's gotta hurt. I fake mines nowadays, but that was a real trip up' Usagi thought.  
  
Motoki and Usagi both ran towards him. He had managed to earn himself a bruise in a matter of a few minutes. He started crying and wailing, causing Motoki and Usagi to wince and cover their ears.  
  
" Jeez, how can you guys stand me when I'M like this?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Oh, we're used to you, besides your wails are much more quieter," Motoki said honestly.  
  
Usagi pulled out her bunny hanky and bandaged his bruised hand. Mamoru stopped crying instantly as she finished tying the small white cloth on his left hand.  
  
"There, all better. Now we should go before it gets too late. I have to go to school tomorrow and I still have to enroll you in a nearby preschool," Usagi said as softly as she could.  
  
Mamoru was stunned. He looked into her clear blue eyes and his heart began to beat faster and louder.  
  
'She's so pretty. I feel so safe with her' His eyes widened slightly at his thoughts. ' What am I saying?! Mamoru. snap out of it man!'  
  
The next 20 minutes to the apartment building was quiet. Motoki had offered to stay for protection in case of muggers. When they finally reached their destination, Motoki hugged Usagi and ruffled Mamoru's hair.  
  
"hey! Just because I'm a 6 year old in appearance, doesn't mean you can treat me like one, Motoki!" Mamoru joked.  
  
" Ya, but it's fun!" Motoki teased as he walked back to the crown arcade. " I'll pick Mamoru up from daycare tomorrow! We'll alternate!"  
  
* * *  
  
Upon opening the door, Mamoru saw the final stage of Usagi's apartment. It looked clean and spacious, unlike his apartment, she actually had room to walk through. Although his house was clean, he had too many things and it looked as if he was always working.  
  
"Well, Mamoru, its getting late and it's way past your bedtime," Usagi said sleepily.  
  
Going to the bedroom for a few minutes, she changed into her pink pj's and had a pillow and a blanket in hand. She had placed them on the couch.  
  
" Well, thank you Usagi," Mamoru said still in control of his emotions. Being the epitome of control, he had years of practice, but being in a 6 year old body made it quite challenging.  
  
" Sure, Mamoru, now go on to the bedroom and get some sleep," Usagi said as she began to sit on the couch.  
  
"I'm sleeping in your bedroom?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru strangely. "Yes. Why not?"  
  
"It's your bedroom!" Mamoru replied. " I'm the visitor."  
  
" Yes, you are, so you get the bed!" Usagi argued.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be more comfortable on the bed than me"  
  
"Mamoru go to the bedroom and go to sleep!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
"Mamoru, stop acting like a child! We have to get some sleep!"  
  
" So I'll sleep on the floor!"  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
"I don't get why I have to live with you! I can still take care of myself! I don't care if they don't let kids live alone! I'm not going to sleep in your bed!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Mamoru then went out of the apartment and into his own, slamming the door behind him.  
  
' Jeez, I would've thought Mamoru would appreciate me giving my bed. but noooo he just has to complain about it!'  
  
* * *  
  
"What was I thinking?!" Mamoru asked himself. " Did I just storm out of her apartment because of her bed?!"  
  
Mamoru then went to his own bedroom, which looked huge and very uninviting. He felt a little intimidated with all of his belongings.  
  
"And to think I bought this!" Mamoru grumbled under his breath. "Might as well go to sleep"  
  
Crawling towards his pillow, he pulled up the blanket and tried his best not to be afraid of his dark room.  
  
* * *  
  
For no sudden reason, Usagi woke up in the middle of the night with a bad feeling in her stomach. It was much like the ones when Shingo had been sick with the flu. Running towards the front door, she took her pink robe and put it on.  
  
'Oh God, Mamoru what did you do now?' she thought as she ran towards his apartment. Turning the knob, she was surprised to find the door wasn't locked. For fear of a break-in, she took the cordless phone on a nearby table and was cautiously walking towards Mamoru's bedroom.  
  
Once in, she heard a quiet sobbing at a corner. Turning on the lights, she saw Mamoru huddled on the far corner of the room hugging his knees and shaking as she cried.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," she whispered quietly as she walked towards the crying child. She knelt down in front of him and touched his shoulder. Much to her surprise, he jumped at her and cried in her arms.  
  
"Shh. Shh. Tell me what happened," Usagi comforted the hysterical child.  
  
" I-I was trying t-to sleep, but I-I was too scared of the dark. I wanted to call you, but I didn't know your number," Mamoru said. " Why am I acting this way?"  
  
Usagi smiled at the innocence of his question.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she said raising his face to meet his gaze. " You have the body of a 6 year old. With it came the emotions. You don't have much control, Mamo-chan. It's not your fault."  
  
Usagi lulled him as he slowly fell asleep in her arms. She gently placed him back on the bed and tucked him in. Kissing his forehead, she wished him good night.  
  
She then gathered her pillow and blanket from her apartment and went back to Mamoru's. She placed them on his couch and fell fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: I know. It's a bit short, but I really want to be descriptive here. Being 6 is hard! Especially since Mamoru has no recollection on being 6, nor does he have his control! ^-^ fun! 


	6. Confrontations with a red head

Author's Note: Hello minna-san! If any of you are wondering how I somehow find time to update so soon. its summer and boredness!  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon, please thank Naoko Takeuchi for the series, bathe her with praises and thanks! ^-^ I hope she appreciates us appreciating her work!  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the unclosed curtains. It lit up the room, making it nearly impossible for Mamoru not to open his eyes. He felt cranky and stiff, like he hadn't had enough sleep, which surprised him. He often only got two to three hours of sleep and felt fine, but now, he had gotten at least six hours in, but felt as if he barely closed his eyes.  
  
" Oh, Good Morning, Mamo-chan. I would've woken you earlier, knowing as you like being early, but since you're well not used to being 6, I figured you would need a bit more sleep"  
  
Mamoru's vision cleared as he faced the owner of the sweet motherly voice. He was amazed to find Usagi with her hair in a ponytail, dressed in an apron holding a tray full of food.  
  
Smiling, she slowly placed the tray in front of the sitting child. " Have some breakfast. I made it myself."  
  
" You sure it's not poisonous?" Mamoru asked.  
  
" Nope, I followed the recipe thoroughly," Usagi said giggling at his comment.  
  
She stood up gracefully making Mamoru wonder if her past gracelessness was just an act to cover for her second identity. Usagi went over to his closet to find only suits and such.  
  
"Hm, I guess we need to go to my house to find you some clothing," Usagi said quietly.  
  
Usagi turned around and faced Mamoru. She smiled at his present condition. His jet black hair was still the same, but his eyes were much larger. He had lost most of his balance, since he wasn't used to the body weight.  
  
" Hurry up and finish your breakfast, hon. We have places to go to. I guess I can be late. Its not a big deal. The teachers don't much care anymore," Usagi smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru took Usagi's hand and started walking by her side. To anyone looking, they looked like a sitter and a child. Passing by the arcade, Motoki was stunned to see them just pass through looking like a family. Mamoru had looked like he was Usagi's child or little brother.  
  
' Looks like Mamoru may find the cure sooner than we thought. But . how do we get him back to his right size and age?' Motoki thought.  
  
Mamoru was getting jumpy. Breakfast gave him enough energy to jump and skip. As they passed the park, he had the sudden urge to run towards it and play on the slides. Usagi noticed this, and remembered when she herself was 6. How carefree life was.  
  
" Hm, Mamo-chan, I know you probably want to go to the park," Usagi saw his eyes light up. " But we'll have to wait until I know you have some clothing, okay? If not you'll have to wait until later after we go shopping."  
  
Mamoru didn't know why he felt so sad, or why his heart started beating faster when Usagi smiled at him.  
  
"Okay. We're here"  
  
Usagi's voice got him out of his day dream. He looked up and saw a two floor house with a moon on the mail box. He noted that Usagi reached under the welcome mat for a key. She then opened the door and went inside, holding the door for Mamoru to come in.  
  
" Why aren't your parents home?" Mamoru asked. His little voice sounding confused.  
  
He looked at Usagi who smiled softly at him and placed him on the couch.  
  
" Well, Dad had a business client who couldn't travel. He lived in Hawaii and the meeting then was moved from here to Hawaii. He then decided to tell his boss that after the meeting he was calling in his three week vacation," Usagi said as she took off Mamoru's shoes. " But, he could only bring one person. So he took Mom so they could have their second honeymoon."  
  
Mamoru looked around the living room and found many pictures of her for every year. He also found a family picture with her and who he assumed to be his little brother.  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
" Oh, Shingo?" She replied. " He's at my auntie's in Kyoto. I opted to stay after I had told them my plans on living in my own apartment. Alright then, you stay here and keep yourself amused with my brother's video games. They're still connected to the television. I'll be upstairs looking for Shingo's old clothes"  
  
Upon hearing Usagi's light footsteps going up the stairs, he decided to pass on playing video games and continued to look at her family pictures. He marveled at how cute she looked when she was a child. And his gaze fell on her fourth picture.  
  
' Sh-she's the one! The little girl who gave me the rose!'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mamoru was 10 when it happened. His parents had died of a car crash and he had lost his memory in the process. He could remember his parent's screams as the car skidded off to the shoulder of the road.  
  
His mother's beautiful face had been covered in blood and his father's strong body had been crushed from the waist down.  
  
He remembered the doctors telling him of the tragedy and had told him that records found his name was Mamoru Darien S. Chiba. He had asked about his parents only to find out that his father was the owner of the Chiba Inc. He was incredibly wealthy, but he had no other family members living.  
  
He had cried after he found out. Then, he felt another presence in the room. He looked up to see a little girl, no more than the age of 5, standing there smiling at him with an arm full of roses.  
  
"Don't be sad. I'm going to get my new little brother and I want everyone to be happy," she said. Her clear blue eyes sparkled with compassion as she handed him a beautiful rose in full bloom.  
  
" Bunny?" a voice in the hall shouted.  
  
"I have to go! Bye!"  
  
Looking at the rose in his hands, he felt better. He had forgotten to ask the little girl her name, but as he was going to ask, he found she was gone.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
' So you were the little girl'  
  
" You like that picture?" he heard behind him. He turned around and saw Usagi's smiling face.  
  
' The same smile.'  
  
"I got that one taken after Shingo was born. It's one of my favorites," she said. " Anyway, I'm sorry to say this, but I guess mom had already given Shingo's old clothes away. I couldn't find out that could've fit you."  
  
"That's okay," Mamoru said. " This outfit can do."  
  
" Nonsense," Usagi said. " A boy your age, at least your body's age should have at least a full wardrobe! Winter's just two months away Mamoru!"  
  
Mamoru cringed. " But I may be cured before then!"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You know who you love? I don't think so! Besides, its good to be prepared! But you're right. That outfit can do for today,"  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru felt stupid in the daycare's waiting playroom. The kids were only 6!  
  
'You ARE 6 you dimwit!' he reminded himself.  
  
"Alright! Ami's fake records did the trick!" Usagi whispered in Mamoru's ear. " Alright, I am listed as your guardian. But they have to know what my relationship to you is, what would you prefer? Aunt, cousin.?"  
  
"Mother"  
  
Usagi was silent. 'Mother?'  
  
"Mother? Mamoru?" Usagi asked  
  
" Yeah, why not?" Mamoru asked. " What age are you in Ami's records? What name?"  
  
Usagi hesitated, thinking.  
  
" My name was to be Serena, as of last name, unknown. I'm to be 21," she said.  
  
"Okay then, Serena Shields, married, one child," Mamoru whispered back grinning. " At least, when the office checks your files, they'll know that Darien is married to you."  
  
"Alright, but I'll have to ask Ames," Usagi said as she crept out of the playroom and continued outside.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ami," Usagi said as she pulled out her communicator.  
  
" Usa? Where are you?! Ms. Haruna is getting worried sick. She's bawling! I never knew she was so fond of you!" Ami whispered.  
  
" Well, get out your computer and fill out the unknowns. My name is going to be Mrs. Serena Shields. I'm married to Mr. Darien Shields and I have a son named Mamoru who is the age of 6. I'm 21.. hm. better make that 25. Make Darien 29 okay?" Usagi said hurriedly.  
  
She heard typing on the other side.  
  
"Alright, done," Ami said. "Be careful and for goodness sake come to school as quick as you can!"  
  
* * *  
  
When Usagi came back, there was a tall red headed woman talking to a now crying Mamoru. She decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
"Stupid child! Shut up! When I find out who your teacher is, I'm going to make sure that you get punished for doing anything!" the revealing woman said.  
  
"Excuse me" Usagi said.  
  
The woman turned around and glared at her.  
  
" There you are you incompetent no excuse for a teacher! This punk had the audacity to tell me that I should put come decent clothes on! What a rude child! I demand you teach him some manners!" she said.  
  
Usagi got mad. She glared at the woman with an extent that the red head gulped audibly.  
  
"For your information, you hussy! What this child just said is true! And to think that they hired you to be the desk clerk in this DAYCARE CENTER!" Usagi snapped. " And as for teacher him manners, I should know that Mamoru has exellent manners that surpasses yours! But then again, a slug would have better manners than you!"  
  
"Oh really?" The woman challenged. "And how would you know this? How long have you been teaching here? I've never seen you before!"  
  
" That's because I'm his mother!" Usagi said curtly. Motioning for Mamoru to take her hand, she faced the red head once more "Come honey, we should go to another daycare center. The staff here isn't very suitable for a child your age!"  
  
The red head babbled incoherently trying her best to call Usagi back and ask her to reconsider. Usagi just took Mamoru's hand and went out the door.  
  
'I hope she gets fired!'  
  
Mamoru had stopped crying long before they left the centre.  
  
" That woman was mean! She just started yelling at me after I told her that her outfit wasn't that appropriate for the surroundings," Mamoru said quietly.  
  
Usagi knelt in front of him and smiled. " It wasn't your fault Mamoru, you were just acting like your real age, but your body's age can't handle being scolded and being your age now and acting like the cocky 20 year old that you are, would probably make people like that hussy get pretty mad at you,"  
  
" How am I supposed to act?" Mamoru asked utterly lost. " I have no memory of being 6."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. " Just let your feelings do the talking. Don't think too much like the Azabu student that you are"  
  
Mamoru hugged Usagi, thankful that she was being so nice to him, considering all of the things he had done to her. After releasing her from his hug, they continued on to Juuban High daycare center.  
  
Author's Note: Heehee. I was so angry at before I wrote this chapter. I got that red head fired! ^-^ Ill post more soon! I really ought to add that red head when she's fired. that would be wicked cool. 


	7. A little genius

Author's Note: hello people. Some people were asking how come I made Mamoru go to a daycare instead of school... well, you see I sort of consider 1-2 grade day care. I mean, cuz last time I was in Taiwan, and I had to go to 1st grade, I still had naps and stuff... ^-^ *sigh* to be young again. But don't worry, I had done that on purpose, you'll see why in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer's note: * like a drone* As I said before I don't own Sailor Moon. Dont sue.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru began to look around him for the first time. He was interested in everything and anything. His attention span had gotten really short and he began to imagine everything was different. He looked up at the sky and saw the huge sky scrapers and began to feel smaller than his usual height.  
  
"Gee, I never thought I'd say this, but the city sure looks scary," Mamoru said.  
  
He heard Usagi chuckle at his comment and he looked up at his 'mother'. Her hair so long it touched the back of her knees. He could see it sway beside him, like a stream of silvery gold. She had revealed to him sooner that she could change her outfit so as to disguise herself, and she had done a great job.  
  
Her hair was down, and her uniform had been changed into a light brown autum dress. Her school shoes were replaced with black sandals. She had looked a bit older, more regal. Her hair, instead of their usual light blonde color, it had been more silverish.  
  
It was quiet between them and Mamoru took the opotunity to look around and see things like a child would. He saw the park and immediately, the thought of playing on the slide popped up in his mind. They had passed by a McDonald's restaurant and he thought of drinking a chocolate milkshake.  
  
"here we are, Juuban Daycare centre"  
  
Usagi's voice cut through his thoughts once again. He looked at the center in front of him. It looked like a small hospital. They went through the glass doors and walked over to the front desk. Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and told him to play with the blocks by the corner.  
  
'What? She wants me to-' He looked at the blocks in front of him ' They do look like fun. Hm, I wonder if I can make a castle?'  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, may I help you miss?" asked a middle aged woman with light brown hair. Her eyes were brown and comforting. Like a grandmother's would.  
  
Usagi smiled at the lady. " Hello, My name is Mrs. Serena Shields. I'd like to enroll my son here," she said. " I know it's a bit late in the year, but my son and I had just moved here from Kyoto, we had some business ends to tie up."  
  
"Ah, I see," the lady said kindly. " Well, of course. How old is the young boy?" she asked looking at Mamoru.  
  
" Oh, young Mamoru has just turned 6, and I had no idea wheter I should've enrolled him in first grade or place him in a daycare still. He's such an enthusiastic boy," Usagi replied smoothly.  
  
Mamoru was close enough to hear their conversation and was surprised that Usagi could hold up so well.  
  
'She's a good actress. I wonder if she uses that to weasel out of trouble?'  
  
He shrugged inwardly at his question and continued to build his castle. The lady in the front desk was surprised at his architectural skills and wondered if Mamoru was gifted.  
  
"Mrs. Shields, how high is your son's IQ?" she asked. Usagi was shocked. She had no idea what to say. True she knew Mamoru's I.Q after browsing through the Azabu IQ results, but should she tell the desk clerk, or let her find out on her own?  
  
"Well, I'm not quite positive on this, but I know Mamoru's IQ is just short of 300," Usagi said truthfully.  
  
The woman in the front desk stared at Usagi wide eyed and back at the boy who was now placing the half finished castle away.  
  
" Well, Mrs. Shield, I suppose we could try placing Mamoru in an advanced first grade class, seeing as he's got such a high IQ score," the woman said still in shock. She handed Usagi a brown clip board with a few papers and a pen. " here are the necessary papers you need to fill out and I'll go check with your son's teacher."  
  
As the woman went towards the back door, Usagi sat down in a nearby chair and started to fill out the papers. Mamoru then walked to the chair next to her and sat down as well.  
  
" So, can I help?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"How'd you know my IQ score?" Mamoru asked.  
  
" I found it when I was browsing through Azabu files," Usagi said not even looking up from the papers.  
  
" What were you doing going through Azabu's files?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi looked at Mamoru and flashed a bright smile.  
  
" I was answering one of the online IQ tests," she replied. "Hm, Mamoru, I have to list down your birthday and stuff, so I'll have to call Ami to give me the necessary answers... you stay put."  
  
"Wait, before you go, how'd you score?" Mamoru asked as he pulled on her skirt before she went out the door. He looked into her clear blue eyes, and he felt his heart beat faster.  
  
"Oh, the same as you," Usagi said and went to talk to Ami.  
  
* * *  
  
He was stunned, to say the least. ' Usagi... got the same score as I did? B- but... that would mean-'  
  
"Excuse me, Mamoru?"  
  
He looked towards his right to find an elderly man about the age of 47 or so. He had eyes that twinkled with wisdom and wrinkles in his forehead, but his features made Mamoru relax.  
  
"yes?" he replied. "may I help you sir?"  
  
The man looked as if he was shocked to hear such good manners from such a young boy.  
  
" Well, I was just wondering where your mother was?" he asked.  
  
Mamoru looked at the man and smiled. " My mother just went to the car to find my certificates and such. She'll be back shortly."  
  
" Well, young man, you certainly have great manners. Tell me, do you happen to know what your IQ score was when you were younger?" the man asked him.  
  
He looked around and saw Usagi coming back with a folder by her arm.  
  
" Why don't you ask my mother? There she is," he said pointing towards Usagi.  
  
The man stood up and smiled at Usagi as they shook hands.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Shields. I'm Kenneth Moyamato. I'm the vice principal of this school...," he said. " You look familiar... are you by any chance related to an Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
Usagi paled a little and remembered her hair was down. ' Its a good thing I didnt bother to put up my usual hair style'  
  
" Oh yes, Usagi is my cousin. How is the dear girl?" Usagi asked, hoping Mr. Moyamato wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"Oh, she's fine, though she's not in school. You wouldn't happen to know what had happened to her, would you?" he hoped.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry I haven't had contact with young Usa since I was in Kyoto. But I had contacted a good friend of hers, Motoki. He said she was going to be a bit late. She went to see the doctor."  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and sighed. ' She's got this all worked out. I'm so proud!'  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright Mamoru, I'm going to change back into my normal self. I'm just going to be in the building next to this one," Usagi said, as she knelt down to fix his outfit. " If you need anything, go to the front desk and ask the lady to call me, Usagi okay?"  
  
" sure," Mamoru said. "I'm not a kid you know," he whispered back.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Yes, you are. Remember that Mamoru. Try to act as if you are 6." Planting a small kiss on his forehead, she ushered him into the classroom where other 6 yr. olds were waiting.  
  
She stood by the doorway, just in case anything was to happen.  
  
" Class, welcome Mamoru to our class. He just moved here from Kyoto, and like yourselves, Mamoru is also a small genius..."  
  
Usagi smiled and left for her class. She fumbled through her sub space pocket to retreive a fake doctor's note and changed back into her normal clothes and hairstyle.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: I hope you guys know, that later in the story, there are going to be some big changes. I just hope you guys like the story so far, because its going to change dramatically after a few chapters. The storyline is still the same, but I had this big dream last night and it totally gave me a new idea. I didn't want to revise the story so, I'm just going to slowly let the two stories intersect. 


	8. Author's Note

Hello Everyone! This is Bunnie again. I just wanted to post my first ever Author's Read me, thingy. I wanted to say how I appreciate your suggestions, your e-mails, your reviews and your support for this story.  
  
I also want to say, I lost my outline for this story so It may take just a little longer to post some chapters. Since school is starting two weeks from tomorrow, It may take longer for me to post chapters once school starts, but I will continue it.  
  
I finally decided this story will only be a 30-35 chapter story. Its pretty short compared to some ppls. If it goes over, it must mean I'm making a sequel to this story. Hopefully THAT will go well.  
  
Well, have fun reading and hope you guys post more stories. I DO enjoy reading yours as well! ^-^  
  
Yours Truly, Bunnie 


	9. Trouble in paradise

Author's Note: Hello! I just wanted to thank you guys for all your support! I never really thought that so many people would like this story. I had a little outline prepared before I had started this fiction. I just hope it doesn't clash.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: (monotonous) I do not own Sailor Moon. So you have no reason to sue.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi carefully rechecked herself. Two odangos, a student uniform, and she looked her age. She checked inside her bag for the necessary items she would have to show the office to convince them she was in the doctor's office. Right down to the time and phone number.  
  
As she slowly stepped into the office, the staff greeted her warmly. She gave them the doctor's note and waited for a few seconds as the student helper gave her a slip to go to class. She then continued to class, sighing with relief.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru looked like he was a hunter in the jungle. He sat at the very back eyeing the kids that eagerly answered every mathematical question.  
  
"Mr. Shields?"  
  
"Hai? Sensei?" Mamoru answered politely.  
  
"What is two plus twenty?"  
  
" Twenty-two," Mamoru sighed exasperatedly. He didn't like this class. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
* * *  
  
It was lunchtime for Usagi and she decided to sit with Naru for the first time in two weeks. Naru, was her best friend since kindergarten. They were inseparable, that is, before Luna had given Usagi the transformation brooch.  
  
Naru was a bit shorter than Usagi and had bright red wavy hair. She had an accent like she had come from Brooklyn. Sadly, even as Usagi had tried to help Naru lose the accent, it never happened, in fact it just made it even more distinct.  
  
"So how are ya Usa?" Naru asked as she nibbled on her sushi.  
  
"I'm fine Naru, why do you ask?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, its just that ever since that new girl Makoto came, its like you never have time for your old friends anymore," Naru said softly.  
  
Usagi looked at her best friend and felt guilty. She didn't know that her senshi life had taken over so much, that she had been neglecting her best friend since she was in diapers.  
  
" Oh Naru, It isnt like that at all," Usagi said sadly.  
  
"So what is it?" Naru pried " Are you in trouble?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. " Iie, no it's not that, either."  
  
Naru didn't know what to do. Her best friend had been acting strangely even before she had moved out of her parent's house. She knew something was wrong and she was determined to find out what.  
  
* * *  
  
In the corner of her eye, Naru spotted a child by the gates. He had scruffy black hair and looked as if he was looking at Usagi.  
  
'My, by the time that kid grows up he is going to look really cute' Naru thought to herself.  
  
"Usagi, there's a little cutie looking at you by the gates," Naru whispered.  
  
Usagi looked at her and then to the gates. Her eyes widened and she swiftly ran towards him.  
  
'I wonder if she knows that kid?'  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru stood by the gates for a few minutes before someone took a notice to him. Apparently, it was one of Usagi's friends. She had obviously notified Usagi, since she was walking towards him.  
  
' Come on. I'm getting hungry'  
  
"Mamo-chan, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked as she knelt down. " Don't they serve lunch at the day care?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. " They do, but the kids were so mean. They started taunting me and pushing me around. I had to think of other things to do than to beat them up."  
  
Usagi chuckled and opened the gate. She took his hand and led him to the tree where she and Naru were sitting.  
  
Naru smiled at Mamoru and Usagi. "Who is this?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Mamoru. Usagi's my aunt," he replied. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Naru Osaka. Usagi's best friend. Nice to meet you," Naru replied.  
  
" Here, Mamo-chan. Have my lunch. I'm way to full already," Usagi said truthfully. She handed him her almost full lunch box.  
  
Naru wondered who this child was that Usagi would volunteer to give away her half full lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
Mina, Makoto and Ami were on the roof eating their lunch when they had witnessed Mamoru and Usagi down with Naru.  
  
" This is going to be tough. Mamoru is acting more and more like a child each day," Ami said. " Yesterday, when it just happened he was still more like he was before. But today, his brain waves were getting to look more and more like a teenager's."  
  
Mina looked at Ami and cocked her head to the side. " What does that mean? Mamoru's turning into a hormone crazed teenager?"  
  
Makoto sweat dropped at her friend. "No birdbrain! It means day by day Mamoru is becoming one year younger!"  
  
Ami nodded at Mina. " exactly. In two weeks' time, Mamoru will BE six and Usagi may have to take care of him as his mother. A week from tomorrow, Mamoru will think of Usagi's adult disguise as his mother."  
  
' Oh dear. This causes a lot of trouble for the royal pair then' Mina thought. ' I better talk to Artemis later'  
  
* * *  
  
In Azabu, Motoki was becoming worried. Luna had gone with him to school, and during lunch had fled to Artemis. Motoki couldn't help but think about Mamoru's condition and their true identities.  
  
'If Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, and TK protects the senshi, who's going to protect them now?'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The day of the incident  
  
"Motoki, I have something to tell you," Chibi Mamoru said to Motoki as they were walking behind the girls.  
  
"Okay, what is it man?" Motoki asked. Still feeling uncomfortable with the small version of his best bud, but still felt like usual times.  
  
"The senshi don't just fight youmas. They're fighting a legendary evil. And they're trying to find their princess. They protect her, their her court." Mamoru started.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
" Well, the princess also controls a crystal of some kind. Remember I told you about the girl in my dreams who keeps asking for an Imperial Silver Crystal?" Mamoru continued. "She's the one."  
  
Motoki looked at the child next to him, and felt a little sense of déjà vu with the story. He also felt like he had known Mamoru far longer than just a mere 8 years.  
  
"Apparently, the Queen of the Moon had locked the legendary evil's best youmas into her crystal, and had sent them with her daughter and her court to the future.."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Why did it sound so familiar?' Motoki asked himself as he ate slowly in the cafetorium.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei was at her school eating lunch when a vision slammed on her like a speeding truck.  
  
'OH NO! MAMORU!'  
  
Her eyes widened as the vision became more clear. ' U-usagi? Motoki? Can it be? Oh My, I have to talk to Setsuna!"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Wondering what Rei had seen? Find out next chapter! 


	10. Unusual Discoveries

Author's Note: heehee! I know u guys hate cliff hangers, but its what makes me live for the story. the wait. Anyway here's chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer's note: I already said it. thank goodness for copy and paste. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
* * *  
  
"You did what?!" Usagi asked skeptically.  
  
" I pushed a kid down the slide who was facing me. He taunted that I had no guts to push him," Mamoru said bluntly.  
  
Usagi's expression went from skeptical to motherly. Naru had gasped in surprise as she thought she saw something glowing on Usagi's forehead.  
  
" Mamo-chan. You know you aren't supposed to hurt other kids. It's not nice. What would you're mother say?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru's expression changed from unfazed to guilty. He looked at the grass and pretended the ants were much more interesting than Usagi.  
  
Usagi wrinkled her brows in confusion. ' I don't get it. Last night, he was acting like the jerk her is. and now he's actually acting more like a kid.'  
  
* * *  
  
Rei abruptly stood up, she looked around the school gates to see if the guards were there. Fortunately, they weren't. She ran towards the half-open gates and straight towards her temple.  
  
It had been a long time since the inner senshi had seen the Plutonian time guardian, but they knew she was there. She had revealed herself to them at least once in their dreams. But none more that Rei.  
  
She had become close to the time guardian and had shared her vision with her, only to find out that Setsuna had already known about them. Rei had marvelled at how clear and accurate Setsuna's visions were.  
  
'I've got to know what's going on, Setsuna since you know time so well, you better be willing to explain or I'll blow this whole charade' Rei threatened.  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki had finished his lunch and was about to go to his locker to get his gym uniform, when he spotted Luna and Artemis running down the sidewalk. Normally, he would just think that they were just exercising, but he had a nagging feeling that something had just happened.  
  
"Oops, sorry man. Didn't see ya there," a blond haired boy said as Motoki and him had a small collision.  
  
Motoki looked at the student that stood in front of him. They were roughly the same height, but this boy had emerald eyes and slightly wavier hair. Motoki didn't feel safe around him. He felt as if he was a rabbit being watched by a vulture.  
  
' Hm. he seems familiar' thought Motoki. But he shrugged it off. Faking a smile, he quickly brushed off the strange boy and continued towards the gates.  
  
* * *  
  
Jedite stared at the boy that had bumped against him. He felt an extremely powerful amount of energy coming from him.  
  
'I will have to look into that later. For now, I have to find out who those Sailor brats are!'  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi looked at the child that was once her ' arch- enemy'. She giggled at the thought. They fought, and she loved every minute of it. It was the only way that she could interact with Mamoru without actually making it obvious that she cared.  
  
' Hm, I wonder what I would've thought if someone had told me I would end up taking care of him?'  
  
" Usagi?"  
  
She turned to her best friend's voice and smiled. "What is it Naru?"  
  
Naru looked at her for a minute and Usagi could have sworn that she was thinking whether or not to ask her something.  
  
" What is it?" Usagi repeated this time, a little more concerned.  
  
" W-ell" Naru looked at Usagi with pure fear in her eyes. " Is this child yours?"  
  
Usagi sweat dropped and looked at her now crying friend.  
  
"Waaaahhhh! My best friend got pregnant six years ago and I nev-mfffht" Naru's mouth was instantly convered with a strong pair of hands.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Minako, Makoto, and Ami sighing with relief.  
  
" Oh boy," Usagi said. " Should we let her in now?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Luna and Artemis had received a telepathic message from Minako. They had restored her memories fully, seeing that Usagi couldn't be leader when she had a child to take care of.  
  
" Artemis" Luna said while they ran towards Juuban High.  
  
" What?" Artemis replied.  
  
" If Minako becomes leader again, what will Usagi be?"  
  
The cats slowed down to a stop. Artemis looked at Luna's worried face. He knew what she meant and he didn't want to think about it.  
  
" Not to mention, now that Tuxedo Kamen is not available, who will take his place to protect the senshi's back?"  
  
' We really need the princess. Kami-sama we really need you wake up!'  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki ran as fast as he could towards the High school but saw Rei running from HER school towards a totally different direction.  
  
'Where's she going? I better follow her!'  
  
"REI!!" He yelled hoping it would get her attention.  
  
* * *  
  
" I guess we should," Minako said. " She must be scared that this child's yours."  
  
Makoto let go of her hold and Naru looked at the five. She then wondered what was going on and decided to voice it out.  
  
"Hey, what's really going on here?" Naru asked. "And I don't want any false explainations!"  
  
Usagi sighed. " I have a cousin who had moved to Kyoto about seven years ago," Usagi started. " She got married a year after she moved and had conceived Mamoru. I haven't heard from them for a while, but she had sent me letters about Mamoru and her husband Darien."  
  
Ami hoped that Naru would buy Usagi's story. She had worked on it for a long time. Not to mention pulled a few strings to create an entirely new person from scratch.  
  
"OH I see! Now I see your connection with him. Okay then!" Naru said as she smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi's communicator beeped. " Excuse me"  
  
* * *  
  
"Moon here"  
  
Rei panted heavily as she stopped to let Motoki catch up to her.  
  
" Usagi I had a vision. I'm going to Setsuna to check it out. But I suggest you bring Mamoru back to the temple and wait there. Do not go to your apartments. It's been visited by Jedite!"  
  
On the other line, Usagi felt guilty. She should've told the girls that Jedite had been around, but he didn't act so evil.  
  
'Damn! Never trust a pretty face!' Usagi said.  
  
" Usagi! Motoki's coming with me, but stay at the temple and stay in your older disguise! I have a feeling that the Negaverse may know something about us! We have to extra careful!"  
  
With that, Rei shut the communicator and began dragging Motoki towards Setsuna's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Naru had left to chat with some other friends, and Ami took the chance to examine Mamoru again. His brain waves were showing signs of conflict. A part of his brain was functioning like a 20 year olds, but another part was functioning like a 6 year old.  
  
' His brain is confused. It's automatically formatting itself to function at his body's age. fascinating!'  
  
"So what's the deal Ames?" Makoto asked as she sat down next to the tree. Mamoru had fallen asleep again. " What's happening to the tyke?"  
  
"Well, maybe I should save this information when we all get together at Rei's." Ami replied.  
  
The girls saw a woman who looked about the age of 22 walking towards them. Her silvery blond hair was down and reached the back of her knees. Her silvery blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at the students around her.  
  
" Hello everyone," she said.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako asked. " Wow! That disguise of yours really blows me away!"  
  
"Yeah, you look so regal! How did you do it?" Makoto asked.  
  
" That is simply her older self," Ami said. " I had witnessed her do that before. Although this is a much better age than before."  
  
"Why did you change?" Makoto asked. " Is anything wrong?"  
  
Usagi nodded. " Rei says she had a vision and I should stay with Mamoru at the temple for the time being. There is going to be a meeting after school, but don't expect to see me there."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
The girls looked down at Mamoru's sleeping form. He smiled at his vision cleared.  
  
"Hi mommy," he said sincerely then suddenly teasingly. " I can get used to calling you that Odango!"  
  
Ami looked at Mamoru bewildered. She stealthily checked his readings again. ' Oh my! That is amazing!'  
  
" Hey, think of it this way! Now we can go shopping for your clothes!" Serena smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei and Motoki had reached Setsuna's mansion and was now sitting on her couch at the waiting room.  
  
" Hello, Mars, Solar Knight"  
  
The two turned around and saw a woman with aquamarine hair holding a violin.  
  
" My name is Michiru Kaiou. Setsuna will be right with you. We. have some important business to discuss," she said and left the room.  
  
'Solar Knight?'  
  
Motoki was about to ask her more questions when a soaring pain struck his head. He clutched it for a while and blacked out. The last thing he heard was Rei's voice.  
  
* * * Author's note: OOOOPS. CliFfHaNgEr! Eep! DON'T KILL ME! GET AWAY! 


	11. Solar Knight Revealed

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry about not writing sooner. my computer's not hooked on to the internet and school just started. I don't have as much free time as I did during the summer. T-T It's just not fair. summer was way too quick.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I am getting tired of writing this. I'm just going to put this last one and if you guys still sue. Don't say I never said anything.  
  
" What Happened?" Motoki asked as he groggily woke up in a strange room full of antique armory.  
  
He looked around and saw a black haired woman in front of him. He slowly realized it was Rei and smiled to signal he was fine.  
  
" You don't remember?" she asked looking at him as though he was severely injured. " We just came here a few minutes ago, but you suddenly clutched your head and fainted."  
  
Motoki groaned again as he stood up. The room they were in was very familiar to him. As if he had been there for a time being. long enough to remember but short enough to misplace when it was he saw it before.  
  
" Ah, I'm glad you're awake Solar Knight," a soft voice said.  
  
Rei instantly knew who it was. Her voice was a dead give away. It was soft like a loving mother's but firm enough to control a pack of unruly children. The Plutonian Senshi.  
  
They both looked at the green haired woman. She had her hair up in a bun, and wore a very business-like suit. Her violet eyes gleamed with hope as she looked at the two standing in the middle of the Solar Prince's room.  
  
" I believe you came here for an explanation, no?" Setsuna asked, knowing fully what the answer would be.  
  
Rei nodded as she sat down at a nearby couch. Motoki slowly sat back down at the king sized bed.  
  
" Setsuna, I had a vision. I know you know about it. but It confuses me," Rei started as Setsuna sat down at the chair near the door.  
  
" Well, Mars. You know I cannot reveal much of the future, but I shall try to uncomplicate things," Setsuna replied.  
  
Motoki had listened intently to what Setsuna was saying, but he suddenly had flashes of pain in his head once more. It wasn't as painful as before, but it was like a migrane that would not leave.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Onii-chan! That's not fair! Give me back my cake!"  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
'What was that about?' he asked himself. ' That girl's voice. she reminds me of someone. I-I knew her once before.'  
  
"Motoki is something wrong?" Rei suddenly asked stopping his train of thoughts.  
  
He looked up at her seeing her worried face. He also noticed Setsuna's expression. It was as if she sensed that he just had a vision and was trying to help him remember it.  
  
" Motoki, what you sensed was a vision from your past," Setsuna said bluntly.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought you said you could not reveal the future!" Rei fumed. "So what's the big deal?!"  
  
"Rei, everything has its time. I do not control it. I merely guard it so that nothing goes wrong. The fates have told me that the time has come for him to know." Setsuna started.  
  
"Know what?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Your past"  
  
Setsuna walked over to him and touched his forehead with her hand. Rei witnessed the entire scene as both seemed to go unconscious and unaware of their surroundings. Motoki's eyes went blank as did Setsuna's.  
  
' They're. mind melding. but I sense that Setsuna's holding back most of her thoughts.' Rei's expression turned sour. ' So it IS true. You are not allowed to say more that you were meant to.'  
  
Setsuna's voice:  
  
You see, Motoki, only a selected few has had past lives. Only the most important and needed people. The fates have selected these since the beginning of time, and none may change that fact. But some have. They are the ones chosen by Chaos. One of the Fates who fell and went into the dark side. Those chosen by Chaos live in darkness and thrive in evil.  
  
You, Motoki, are one of the selected few along with the Senshi whom are chosen to protect this universe from those whom were selected by Chaos. You are the Solar Knight.  
  
Author's Note: Heyllo! After so long I finally had the chance to make a new chapter. I actually have a plan for this. Next week, I am hoping on updating at least 5 chapters. One for each day so that you guys can read most of it by Saturday! Well I hope you liked it! 


	12. Rei Confronts Setsuna

Author's Note: Hey ppl! I told you I had an idea! So maybe you could critique my work again? I really hope to be a real Manga artist someday so I need to know if I have what it takes to make a good series like Rumiko Takashi or Naoko Takeuchi!  
  
Disclaimer's Note: Hey! I said it before and I'll say it again! I do not own Sailor Moon or its story or its characters. They all belong to Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and I hope you don't sue since I did say I didn't own it!  
  
When Motoki's vision came back, he was looking at Setsuna's violet eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a small box. ' I hope this will help you Solar Knight. I know that the girls will need every bit of help they can get to solve all their problems'  
  
" SETSUNA!!!!!!!" Rei scolded. " How could you?!"  
  
Setsuna looked at Rei with amusement clear in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" She asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
" Don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean!" Rei said. " I just had a vision which involves many people which I need the answers to. and you tell me you are not in the position to tell me, but you just go on right ahead and mind meld with a man whom does not even have anything to do with US!"  
  
'Oh you can not be any more wrong!' Motoki said as he chuckled inwardly.  
  
"Oooooo!PTBH!"  
  
Setsuna and Motoki raised their eyebrows as Rei gave Setsuna a raspberry and stormed out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi.er rather Serena and Mamoru went to the mall to shop for his clothes.  
  
" How about this one?" Serena asked as she held up a small red and green sweater.  
  
Mamoru cringed and shook his head. " No! It's not. I don't know its. not.."  
  
"-cool?" Serena said as she stifled a giggle.  
  
Mamoru's shoulder drooped but he nodded. ' Geez, I never used to care about how I looked. sure I always looked good in anything but . I was never this picky!'  
  
Serena looked at Mamoru and smiled. ' I know what kids like today. you'll love these'  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Juuban High, Ami, Makoto and Mina were discussing about Mamoru's situation and how he was holding up.  
  
" Well. How is he Ames?" Mina asked. ' Even though I know that he's in big trouble.'  
  
Ami typed furiously into her little computer and her expression went from amazement to sadness. Makoto noticed this and became even more worried.  
  
" Ames? What is it?"  
  
"." ' How can I tell them? How can I tell them that the one who protected Sailor Moon may never become himself again?'  
  
* * *  
  
Rei stormed furiously about the living room. She knew Setsuna would tell her everything, but she had to keep Motoki from listening in. Acting very mad would always work. Motoki knew how people acted since he was going to Minor in Psychology.  
  
" Mars, I know you mean well not to let Motoki listen in. but I think he needs to hear this," said a voice behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Setsuna's begging eyes. Motoki was not far behind.  
  
"Alright. but I still don't know what he's got to do with us," Rei frowned.  
  
They all sat down in a traditional way. Motoki was in between the two women just in case they started fighting.  
  
" Alright, I don't know how to explain this. without actually showing you." Rei started. "But I'll try"  
  
Setsuna smiled approvingly at Rei. ' It's good to know that you finally understand'  
  
" I had a vision in school today. I-I saw parts of it, like bits and pieces of the whole picture."  
  
" A regal looking woman with silver hair"  
  
" A tall strong man with golden armor"  
  
" A Prince with black armor and a blood red rose"  
  
' G-golden armor? W-woman with silver hair?'  
  
Motoki's eyes went wide. ' That girl in my dreams!'  
  
Flash  
  
'Onii-chan! Give that back! You are so mean!'  
  
Flash ends  
  
Mamoru walked silently with his 'mother' and smiled widely. He had gotten comfortable with calling her mother and acting like a normal 6-year-old child.  
  
'But why am I doing this?'  
  
*You like her *  
  
'Who ARE you?!'  
  
*. You're supposed to be Azabu's top students and yet you still don't know?! *  
  
Mamoru got peeved at that last comment and decided not to respond anymore.  
  
"Alright, Mamoru, we're here at Rei's temple. She'll be back in a few minutes, so I'll just drop these off and we can go to the Crown Arcade okay?" Serena said sweetly.  
  
"OKAY!" Mamoru said with real happiness in his voice.  
  
'Hm. I thought you'd like that.'  
  
Serena looked at him as he ran off. She briskly walked behind him as she argued with herself.  
  
' Why do I feel like this?'  
  
*You ARE an Odango! *  
  
'huh?'  
  
She looked around and saw no one but Mamoru happily striding towards the swings.  
  
*You love him even more now that you know that he only trusts you! *  
  
' But. he trusts Motoki and Rei!'  
  
*Not like that you idiot! Look at him! He would never be like this in front of Motoki. this is him as a child. the real him. *  
  
She looked at Mamoru swinging as if he had never been a kid before. ' Poor Mamo-chan. you never did experience a normal childhood did you?'  
  
The sadness in her eyes suddenly was replaced with determination. 'I'll change that! The little time you have as a child will be the most memorable ones! Don't you worry Mamo-chan!'  
  
Author's Note: I know it's a bit unorganized, but I am pretty tired. Hopefully the next chapter will be better! 


	13. Troubles with Jedite

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Me again. all right. so I may have found the 'flaw' in my works. I know I'm not a pro, but I'm hoping this will help. I've found a way to combine school and work in a fun way! . ANYWAY. I hope you enjoyed the story so far because in a couple of chapters you'll find out most of the solutions in my story.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters. The only thing I actually have a claim on is my story. I hope you all have fun reading it!  
  
Deep underneath Juuban's streets, in the heart of Juuban Memorial Park was a natural made cave where Jedite was waiting for a perfect opportunity to attack the Senshi. With his magick, he saw a picture of the past forming out of thin air.  
  
Within the misty picture stood a magnificent Palace made out of pure Alabaster and Marble stones caved into precisely detailed parts. Inside this breathtaking structure stood a regal looking pair. Both had Golden- silver hair and Silvery blue eyes.  
  
The woman wore a beautiful white gown with silver and golden laces. Her hair was done in two meatballs, the sign of the Lunarian Royal Family. The man, who stood beside her, was wearing a golden armor and cape, with his sword by his side.  
  
"Soon, soon Beryl will appreciate me! Once I locate the Solarian Prince, the Silver Imperial Crystal shall be returned to the proper kingdom!" Laughed Jedite.  
  
His evil cackled echoed within the long walls of the cave as he thought up a plan to find the re-incarnated Prince Solandre of Solus, the Sun Kingdom.  
  
Motoki walked slowly beside Rei as she hummed to herself. He was still in shock after all the events that took place that afternoon. He checked his watch and cursed to himself.  
  
'Great! We stayed there for three hours! School's over and I have an unwatched arcade!'  
  
"Motoki? Rei? Where have you guys been?"  
  
Rei and Motoki both stopped to see Mina out of breath in front of their path.  
  
"I found them!" she yelled.  
  
In a few moments, Ami and Makoto came, equally out of breath.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked " Is it Mamoru? Usagi?"  
  
"It's Mamoru," Ami said. " We better go to the shrine and wait until they arrive there."  
  
"I'm sorry girls, but I can't. I have work. Inazuki can't cover for me today, she has a date." Motoki said.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to close," Makoto said sadly. " Mamoru is in a lot of trouble and unless we find the solution to this problem, we are going to be in big trouble."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru went to the Crown Arcade to find Inazuki waiting impatiently for her date. The arcade was bare and there was no one behind the counter.  
  
" Zuki-chan, where's your brother?" Usagi asked unaware of her present condition.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Inazuki asked. Her blue eyes were full of fear as she thought of the possible options as to who Usagi was.  
  
" I'm sorry If I startled you. I'm Mrs. Serena Shields. I come here often to chat with Motoki-san when my son is busy eating sundaes," Usagi said smoothly.  
  
"Oh, hi, I guess you already know me. Um, I don't know where he is. My date is 30 minutes late and my brother left school without reason," she replied. "I'm getting worried that he might be lost somewhere, and that my date has stood me up."  
  
Usagi chuckled to herself.  
  
Beep Beep  
  
"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call." She excused herself and asked Inazuki to watch over Mamoru.  
  
"Moon here, what's wrong?" she asked  
  
Ami's face popped up on the small com monitor.  
  
" Usa, we found Motoki and Rei. We have to get to a meeting now! Go to the shrine as soon as you can!"  
  
"Tell Inazuki to close the shop!" said Motoki suddenly appearing on the monitor.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there."  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi stuffed the communicator into her purse and went to face Inazuki.  
  
"That was your brother. He says to close the shop, apparently he missed a test when he skipped," Usagi joked. " I'm sorry to leave you here, Zuki- san, but Mamoru and I have to go."  
  
"Oh, Okay, Sayonara Shield-san!"  
  
Once they were far enough away from the arcade, Mamoru decided to talk to Usagi about what was going on.  
  
"So, why are we going to the temple? And not the apartments?"  
  
"Well, Jedite has been found snooping around there and Rei thinks its not safe. And as for the temple. I don't have a clue. I hope this is fast, because I still have to go to work." Usagi replied softly.  
  
' I hope it has nothing to do with your problem right now, Mamoru. Because I don't know how long I can keep this disguise up'  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I know. still short! But I am going to update more! In the next chapter, they find out what's wrong with Mamoru and finally, Usagi goes to work as Mrs. Shields. Oh by the way, notice how Usagi has been in her disguise for a long time? She's been in her disguise for more than 3 hours. Usually, at the shows she's only in her disguise for about a couple of minutes max. 


	14. Mamoru's Situation Worsens

Author's Note: Hey there! I won't talk long, because some of you really just want to get on with it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am only a broke teen who has a lively imagination. Thank you.  
  
The wind was blowing harshly outside as the Senshi patiently waited for Usagi to arrive. Motoki sat beside Mina and discussed how they all got together, Makoto was in the Temple kitchen baking cookies as she talked to Shinozaki on the cordless phone, Rei sat quietly beside Yuuchiro who was blushing furiously, Ami was quietly reading her science book.  
  
" Konwa, Minna!"  
  
They all looked up as Usagi smiled at them. She was actually early for once, not to mention jollier than usual.  
  
"Usa, you can detransform if you need to," Luna said. " This has been the longest that you've been in disguise."  
  
Usagi did as she was told and felt tired and sore, though she kept it to herself.  
  
' Usagi is growing up' Artimes said to himself as he saw a glimpse of pain strike her as she stretched. ' poor girl'  
  
"Anyway, let's get this meeting started," Rei stated. " Who's going to start?"  
  
"I will"  
  
Everyone looked at Ami with surprise. She had never started a topic at any meeting. She would always wait until she was called. Now everyone was saddened. Ami would never start unless it was of high importance.  
  
" I have bad news," She started. Her voice shaking with nervousness. " As Mamoru came to Juuban High as of lunch this morning, I compared the data readings that I had collected from the day before and what I found is, incredible"  
  
Everyone listened intently as Ami tried to calm down.  
  
" Well? What was the difference?" Makoto asked impatiently.  
  
" Yesterday, Mamoru's brain waves were above average for a 20 year old. Today, his brain waves are slightly lower. It's been decreasing and increasing every hour that's passing," Ami started. "I had roughly explained the situation with Makoto and Mina, but I am still unsure as to why its not decreasing steadily."  
  
" I had a feeling that this would come up," said Rei.  
  
They all looked at the Shinto priestess as she spoke slowly.  
  
" At first, I didn't know what my vision meant, but now I think I have a vague idea," Rei said. " Motoki and I had gone to Setsuna's to find more information about my vision."  
  
" I wasn't really listening, because I was in shock after Setsuna told Rei what her vision was," Motoki said shyly.  
  
The group sweatdropped as they saw their blonde friend chuckle newvously as Rei glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, I had a vision about Mamoru's situation. My theory is, that A part of Mamoru wants to grow up, and a part of him wants to stay a boy. If we find the Princess, she may be able to cure Mamoru of this curse."  
  
Everyone was silently thinking about the proposition.  
  
"Then it's agreed!" Mina said triumphantly. "We search for the Princess again! It's the only answer."  
  
" Mina, I think you're missing the point," Artimes said sadly. The group stared at the white cat. " We've been searching for the Moon Princess for almost a year and a half"  
  
"I think I may have an answer," Mamoru said in a small voice. Motoki knew what he meant. " I've been having dreams about the Princess since I was 16."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dreams?" Ami asked. "What sort of dreams?"  
  
" Well," Mamoru started. " Its been the same every night. It'd be foggy and then suddenly a silhouette of a woman would appear. Her silvery, melodic voice would then say : ' Find the Silver Imperial Crystal, Tuxedo Kamen, set me free'"  
  
Usagi was listening to everything that her friends discussed, until she saw the reflection of the clock in the table.  
  
'Oh no! I'm going to be late for work If I don't hurry'  
  
"Um, sorry to barge in everyone, but I've got to go," Usagi said as she rose from her position.  
  
"What do you mean you have to go?!" Rei asked not believing what she heard. "Where else do you have to go?"  
  
"I have work Rei! If I don't get there, Mr. Shields will have an awfully hard time figuring out his schedule." Usagi said.  
  
Rei looked at Usagi once more and got mad. "You're more of an Odango than I thought! Mr. Shields is Mamoru, you idiot! He won't even be there!"  
  
"I know you think I'm stupid, but work pays for the food I eat and for the rent! Even if my employer is absent I still have to go to work or else I need an excuse as to why I am not there for my first day at an actual job!"  
  
"Usag."  
  
"NO! I am tired of everyone treating me as an imcompetent child! I may only be 15, but I can work when I need to!"  
  
* * * Rei was left speechless as Usagi called a cab and went off. Luna felt proud as her mistress just stood up for herself.  
  
" I never thought I'd see the day Rei was left quiet," Yuuchiro joked, trying to lighten the mood, only to be buried in pillows.  
  
Author's note: Ya, kinda short huh? At least it explained Mamoru's situation and Usagi got her dignity back from Rei. That'll teach her to mess with the protector of the moon! ^_^;; hehe, don't mind me. 


	15. First day at work

Author's Note: heya ppls! Nice to see you all again! I know I've taken longer than usual to update, but at least I'm updating more chapters now than never.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon, I said it before and I'll say it again. I just want to write the story because it's fun and I don't have to be stressed to make it.  
  
By the way, here are the continuing character list"  
  
Tenou Haruka---------------Amara Kaiou Michiru---------------Michelle Meiou Setsuna-------------Pluto ( I don't know her english name.) Tomoe Hotaru--------------Hotaru  
  
" Why was Mars here?"  
  
Michiru turned around to see a blonde haired woman. Some mistake her for a man, but Michiru had been with her since they were babies. She had emerald eyes, much like her own. She was taller than most people and had a fiery temper.  
  
"Haruka, I didn't know you were back," Michiru said honestly. " How was the race?"  
  
Haruka Tenou looked at her 'cousin' with love in her eyes. " It was great. Too bad you missed it. I actually had a worthy opponent this time."  
  
" Haruka-papa!"  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked at the small girl. She had beautiful violet eyes and hair. It was strange how fate had crossed their paths. Michiru and Haruka were cousins by adoption, and their daughter was left on Setsuna's front porch.  
  
"Hello there, Hotaru, how are you?" Haruka asked.  
  
'Her voice is so masculine, why has fate put you in a female body, Haruka, you used to be a great knight, but now you are a magnificent Senshi'  
  
" Auntie Mars was here, but Mama told me to stay put and stay away from her sight." Hotaru said gleefully.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me of my question, why was Mars here?"  
  
"She needed to ask Setsuna about the visions she's been having," Michiru replied calmly. ' That and the Solar Knight had to be informed on who he is'  
  
Usagi got out of the cab and paid the cabby. She observed the building and was feeling nervous. She ran around the side and made sure no one saw her.  
  
" Disguise Power!" Usagi held up her pink pen and twirled it all over herself. "Turn me to my future self!"  
  
In a flash of pink lights and ribbons, she instantly turned into a regal looking woman. Her hair was now golden silver. She took her hair clip and did her hair into a more fashionable manner. She had a nice gray suit on that matched her high-heeled shoes.  
  
She double-checked herself to be sure. ' briefcase, half ponytail, suit, make-up, check!'  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as she entered the 22nd floor, she noticed that most men gawked at her and most women sneered as she walked towards the front desk.  
  
" Hello, welcome to Insurance, how may I help you?" said the purple haired woman.  
  
" Good Evening, I'm Mrs. Serena Shields and I'm here as Mr. Shield's new secretary. I'd like to know where his office is," Usagi said sweetly.  
  
"M-MRS?! Shields?" asked the woman as her eyes widened with shock. "um, h- hold on one moment."  
  
Usagi sat down and watched as all the females of the building looked at her with jealousy written clear on their faces.  
  
'Hm. I guess 'Darien' is quite popular around here'  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Shields"  
  
Usagi faced a plump elderly man and smiled. "yes?"  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea Darien had a child, much less a wife!" he went on. " My name is Peter Harolds. I'm the C. E.O of this company."  
  
Usagi paled, but went on smiling. " Darien has told me so much about you. He says you are a very generous man."  
  
Mr. Harolds chuckled with delight. " Such a marvelous wife he has! Please, come, I do so love a good company with tea."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the temple, Mamoru had a feeling he forgot something.  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
The group looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mr. Harolds said he wanted to have a special meeting with me today! I can't believe I forgot!" Mamoru said sadly. " I just hope Usa knows what she's doing!"  
  
"Don't worry my man, Usa is the most resourceful person I know. She can weasel herself out of anything!" Motoki chuckled.  
  
Usagi tried to calm herself as the elderly man checked some files.  
  
" Oh yes, here they are!" Mr. Harolds said. " These are the papers that Darien has to work on."  
  
" Are they case files?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Not really, no," Mr. Harolds chuckled. " Darien doesn't work with case files, those papers are handled by the primary floors, not the executives."  
  
" Oh, so what DOES Darien do?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
Mr. Harolds eyed her strangely. " You mean, he doesn't tell you?"  
  
" No, I'm afraid before this, we both had separate lives," she said. " Darien would always come home late from work and I would always be at work or caring for Mamoru in the morning."  
  
"I see," Mr. Harolds said. " For a moment there, I thought you two were divorced. well, Darien handles the employee files. He checks who works well and who doesn't. Those who haven't been productive well, they get sent to the lower branches of our fine corporation."  
  
"Ah, so Darien checks for the lazy people and demotes them?" Usagi asked. ' Now I know why he treats me that way! I'm not lazy!'  
  
Back at the temple, everyone was silent trying to figure out how to have a meeting without the most important person present.  
  
' Great, how am I supposed to figure out how to become myself again when I'm 6?'  
  
" Wait, Usagi said something about Jedite being at the Moonlight heights apartments." Mamoru started. " Is that true?"  
  
Rei looked pre-occupied and still in shock, but replied in a calm, monotone voice.  
  
"Oh yes, I have reasons to believe that he is looking for you, Mamoru. I believe that he has finally figured out that Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Author's Note: HAHA! Now you see Jedite! Well not Jedite himself but his name! And soon you will see what havoc he will wreak. 


	16. Theories and Funerasl

Author's Note: Hey, you're still here! Congratulations! I appreciate all the support you guys have given me, and I hope you guys still enjoy the story. I know I do!  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I hate these kinds of things. I do not own Sailor Moon or their characters. The only thing I own is the story I have created and Selene Inc, Mr. Harolds and well that's it.  
  
" Jedite knows I'm Tuxedo Mask?" Mamoru asked. " Now what?"  
  
Yuuchiro couldn't help but notice how Mamoru was panicking like a child. 'Maybe he's getting younger sooner than we think'  
  
" Calm down Mamoru!" Motoki said as he tried to calm his panic-ridden friend. " You're 6 years old! Jed, whatever is looking for a 20 year old man!"  
  
After that small explanation, Mamoru calmed down a little. Then he wondered where they would go.  
  
" If Jedite went to Moonlight Heights, then it must be unsafe! We don't know what he's done there, and for all we know he could've laid traps around that building!" Mamoru added.  
  
" That's true"  
  
Ami stepped in and placed her laptop on the small table and projected the monitor on the wall. On the wall was a map full of small red dots.  
  
"What are the dots for?" Makoto asked. "The locations seem familiar."  
  
"They do," Mina added. " Like the dock, the park, the place where the amusement park was a few weeks back."  
  
"They look like all the places we fought the Negaverse!" Rei said finally coming out of her shock.  
  
" Wait, there was a Negaverse attack on this temple?" Yuuchiro asked. " I've been here in Juuban longer than Rei has been Mars, so how can that be?"  
  
"Wait, how do you know that you've been here longer than I've been Mars?" Rei asked.  
  
The spotlight was on Yuuchiro. That comment from him got everyone suspicious. Yuuchiro had only been in the Shinto Temple for no more than a year and a half, and Rei had been Mars way before he even came in.  
  
" Well?" Makoto asked. " We're all curious as to how you came to that conclusion!"  
  
"Um, well see--"  
  
" The answer's really simple," Artimes cut in. " Yuuchiro's been so in love with Rei he's always known that she was Mars. And well since he has had a lot of free time lately, he's calculated how long she's been Mars."  
  
Motoki felt that Artimes and Yuuchiro were in on something. 'I'll get to the bottom of this later'  
  
" Oh," Rei said as she blushed at Artimes' answer. ' Was it that obvious? How come I never noticed?'  
  
* That was because you were drooling over Tux-boy's other identity*  
  
' You know, for my inner self you are really annoying!'  
  
* Oh you know you love me*  
  
" Anyway, as I was saying, this is the map of Juuban," Ami started. "And all those red dots are where the Negaverse have attacked. Do you notice anything?"  
  
The senshi searched for a pattern, but came out with nothing. Then, Yuuchiro noted something.  
  
" You know, it sort of looks like a spiral that comes from or is going to the center of Juuban Park."  
  
"Correct!" Ami said. " The first attacks were mainly close to the park, but as time went by, the attacks went farther and farther away from the park making this spiral."  
  
" So?" Mamoru asked. " Are you trying to say that Jedite may have a portal or invisible fort at the park?"  
  
" It may be so, I think we should investigate as soon as Usagi gets back."  
  
Everyone had left and Usagi had finally filed everything according to protocol, and was about to go home when a green haired woman came in. She looked familiar to her somehow, like she was from another life.  
  
FLASH  
  
Sere you really should be careful! The Time Gate is foggy and I could've fried you!  
  
FLASH ENDS  
  
" Setsuna"  
  
She had no idea where that came from, but somehow she knew this woman and knew her name.  
  
" Gomen, have we met?" the woman asked. ' I hope not. at least not yet'  
  
" I-I don't know. you seem familiar" Usagi said honestly.  
  
" Well, maybe you've seen my designs," she said. " I'm Setsuna Meiou, from Meiou designs."  
  
" Ah, yes, Mr. Harolds said that you would come over," Usagi said as she smiled. " I'm Serena Shields, by the way. I'm Mr. Harold's and Mr. Shield's secretary."  
  
* * * Setsuna watched as Usagi looked over her desk to find the measurements and requirements that Mr. Harolds needed.  
  
' You look so majestic, but I fear your disguise may become permanent soon' * * * " Sorry about that," Usagi apologized. " I'm new and Mr. Harolds' old secretary is on maternity leave. So in the mean time, I'm both my husband's and his employer's secretary."  
  
Setsuna chuckled. ' Mercury's ingenuity'  
  
" Anyway, here we go!" Usagi waved the papers triumphantly. " Here are Mr. Harolds' papers. He said he wanted his suit in blue this time. I'm afraid that his dear friend died and he needs this suit exactly for him."  
  
Setsuna pretended to look over the papers and nodded. "I'll make sure Mr. Harolds' friend looks magnificent."  
  
Author's Note: I know you guys don't think Sets should come out just yet, but Its all in the plans. I'm including outers soon. And you'll see in a two or three chapters just what Motoki, Yuuchiro, Shinozaki, and Ryo have to do with the story. 


	17. Inners meet the Outers

Author's Note: Hopefully you guys know that it's only been two days since Mamoru turned into a child! A lot of things happen in just a few hours. Just between you and me, this whole story is going to take place in just a month. Of course I'm not going to say what happens everyday. geez that would take like 4000 chapters!  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon. Simple, easy there! " Goodnight Hotaru," Michiru said sweetly.  
  
" Goodnight Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama," replied the little girl and went blissfully to sleep.  
  
As Michiru shut the door to her room, Haruka led Michiru to the kitchen. She made coffee and began to get the cookies when Haruka stopped her.  
  
" Michi, tell me what happened," Haruka said. Her eyes flaring with curiosity. " I can feel that something important has come up,"  
  
Michiru sighed and motioned for Haruka to sit down. " Ruka, I don't know why fate has made you into a woman, you were a great knight." Michiru giggled. " Remember how you and the Solar Knight battled because you thought he was from the Negaverse when you two first met?"  
  
"Yeah?" Haruka said. " What about it?"  
  
Haruka hid her pain after Michiru mentioned her being a knight. The truth was, that she had always been a female and her being a knight was a fluke. Her father had been in shock ever since his first born son had died, leaving her to the throne. She had revealed a long time ago about her identity, and her father accepted this. He had granted knight-hood and the rank of a prince.  
  
" Well, these are dire times, and it was time," Michiru said. " Tuxedo Mask has been cursed and Solar Knight has just been informed on who he is."  
  
" Ah, the truth comes out," Haruka joked.  
  
' Too bad you won't tell me the truth' Michiru said sadly to herself. ' I know you're hiding something. but what?'  
  
Usagi was exhausted. She took the bus home and decided to rest at the park for a moment. Her disguise was taking a lot out of her. At first it was just a nagging feeling. Like when she ran too much and had no lunch. Now, it was an incredible pain that surfaced every few hours.  
  
' I have got to find a better way than this! I have 6 hours of work at Serene Inc!'  
  
As Usagi stood up, she heard screams coming from Moonlight Heights apts. She took out her communicator and contacted Ami. Then went on her way.  
  
" MOON PRISM POWER"  
  
The team was just discussing the theory of where Jedite's hiding place was when Usagi had contacted Ami.  
  
" Ami, there's an attack at Moonlight Heights! Bring the senshi with you! I need you guys NOW!"  
  
Motoki was about to move, remembering that he was also part of the team back then. Then he remembered his meeting with Setsuna that afternoon. ' Whatever happens, I can't do anything, not even join the guys if I don't remember how to help!'  
  
Feeling frustrated with himself he called to the guys' attention. " I'm sorry but I can't attend this."  
  
"We understand man, you can stay here with me and Mamoru," Yuuchiro said. ' Maybe you and I can have a private talk later'  
  
" No way I'm staying!" Mamoru complained. " I may be small, but I'm still Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
" Mamoru, Jedite knows that you are Tuxedo Mask, but he doesn't know your dilemma!" Artimes pointed out. " If you go out there in your present condition, Jedite will hunt you down!"  
  
" Whatever!" Mamoru said. " I'll stay, but I refuse to be out of the loop! I demand to know what is happening!"  
  
" Here," Luna said as she flipped in the air. " It's the same frequency as the communicators the girls have. We'll have one too, this way you'll see what we're seeing."  
  
Luna handed Mamoru a small calculator shaped object. " Press the black button to see, press one of the colored one to contact the senshi. Each color represents each senshi, you figure it out! I have to go!"  
  
' Where are you guys?!' Usagi said as she tried to disctract the humongous spider-like youma.  
  
" Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
As her tiara went white hot, the youma just flicked it off like it was a flimsy foil. It then returned to Sailor Moon's forhead.  
  
" Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
As flames surrounded the spider, Sailor Moon took its disadvantage and freed two hostages from its webs.  
  
" Jupiter Thunder Blast!"  
  
The spider screeched with anger as it was hit with the thunderbolts. Skittering from the fire, it then charged Jupiter and Mars trapping them with its web, sticking them to the wall.  
  
" Hold On! I'll get you guys out!" Mercury said. " Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
As her bubbles reached the web, it fizzled, but did nothing. She then tried to point them at the Spider, but it got her first.  
  
" Mercury!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked over everyone. She was exhausted from her disguise and had little power left. ' Please help. I only have enough power to dust this if its weak!'  
  
" Uranus World Shaking!" " Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
As the ground split and hit the youma, the force of the water attack immobilized the spider leaving it weak to any attack.  
  
" Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
When the youma was gone, she faced the heriones and was surprised to know that she knew them somehow.  
  
" Sailor Moon, we meet again"  
  
After the fight, they all went back to the temple to have a new meeting. Rei wasn't surprised that the two had arrived, but was wondering why Pluto hadn't come with them.  
  
" So, who are they again?" Yuuchiro asked. " Cuz last time I checked, there were only 5 senshi and now you guys are saying there are 10?"  
  
" I'll take over," Haruka said. " There was a great alliance eons ago, called the Silver Alliance." * * * Haruka Narates:  
  
There was a magnificent kingdom back then. There was life in all the planets in this Solar System. The Main Kingdom that ruled over all the Alliance was the Moon Kingdom. The rulers were women and only they could wield the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal  
  
The Crystal holds immense power and only one person can fully unleash the power of said crystal. As they have fortold, only the Princess Serenity would be able to unleash this power. Sadly, she would only be able to do so, at a certain age  
  
Therefore certain royalties were chosen as protectors of the princess. Some of them were knights, some were senshi. The senshi would then be her court, and the knights, her court's protectors and hers when needed * * *  
  
" Oh, so you all are the princess' courts. but who's the tenth one and what is Mamoru?" Yuuchiro asked.  
  
" Well, the tenth was actually not present in the past," Luna explained. " We don't know if she existed at all in the past."  
  
" As for Mamoru, his planet, Earth was not in the alliance. So he was probably one of the Earth Prince's generals," Artimes said. " In truth, the princess only has 8 senshi. Earth was never in the alliance and Earth had no princess."  
  
"Princess?" Michiru asked. " I know we were all princesses, but I thought that was a coincidence."  
  
"yes, everyone of you, save Sailor Moon are the princess of your planets. You have to be one to be a senshi," Luna said.  
  
" So, how did you become a knight?!" Michiru asked.  
  
Usagi wondered why that story was so familiar. ' The palace. Luna said that there was no sailor Moon in the past. so.'  
  
FLASH  
  
Sere, you have to learn how to defend yourself somehow!  
  
I refuse to fight! NO NO NO  
  
FLASH ENDS * * *  
  
Haruka managed to explain how her brother died when she was young. And since she wasn't really fit to be a princess and had no intention of being one, she became the Prince.  
  
" So what you're saying is that you look like a guy, sound like a guy, act like a guy, but you're not?" Yuuchiro asked. " Cool, so do you like guys?"  
  
Haruka's eyebrow twitched in frustration as she managed to catch her temper. " No, why do you think I'm married to Michi if I like guys?!"  
  
" Oh. um, didn't know" Yuuchiro said as he chuckled nervously.  
  
" Look, this isn't going anywhere!" Usagi yelled. Everyone was silent as she rambled on. " Its about 11 o'clock at night, we have school tomorrow, I have work after that and not to mention, I have work AFTER that. I suggest we continue this another time."  
  
" I agree with Usagi," Motoki said. " Since the apartment isnt really totalled, and I don't think that Jedite would try anything, we should all go and have a good night's sleep."  
  
" I agree. But maybe two of us should stay with Usagi and Mamoru," Ami said. " Any volunteers?"  
  
" I'll go," Makoto said. " I live on my own, and besides, I'm getting annoyed of my landlord yelling at me for not coming home sooner."  
  
" Me too," Motoki said. " Since Zuki might be home, I don't mind. Besides, the arcade is safe with Zuki."  
  
"So we'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon at the Crown Arcade okay?" Usagi said through Motoki's car.  
  
" Right," Michiru said. 'After all, this concerns us too' * * * The night breeze caught Setsuna's attention. She looked down from the balcony and saw her two companions get out of the car. She knew they just came back from the meeting.  
  
" I hope that they can awaken the Royals with their presence"  
  
Author's Note: Heyas! Outers Meet the Inners! Or vice versa. It's fun trying to get them all to talk! Guess what? Mamoru only talks once or twice in this chapter! Just imagine he's asleep okay? 


	18. Confessions and Dreams

Author's Note: I really like doing this! Stories are so much fun to read and write. Anyway in this chapter, Motoki, Mamoru, and Usagi gets strange dreams. Mina, Artimes, Luna, and the outers have a discussion. More is revealed today!  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi wondered what she was going to do now. Her first day at Serene Inc. went well. She got along with the people around her and was getting used to the envious looks from the women and the longing looks from the men. But now, everything was different. She had to think for two, her and Mamoru. His predicament left him helpless, and soon they would be homeless if Jedite kept on attempting to find Tuxedo Mask.  
  
'We need to find a new home. But where?'  
  
FLASH  
  
I could always count on you Solandre  
  
Of course you can, I'm your big brother!  
  
FLASH ENDS  
  
'Woah'  
  
Usagi looked around if anyone noticed how she blanked out. ' If only you were real Solandre, you could help me'  
  
Sighing, she looked at the little boy beside her who was now fast asleep.  
  
'Don't you worry Mamoru, I'll get us out of that apartment and into a safe home before Jedite finds out about your problem!'  
  
* * *  
  
*If only you were real Solandre, you could help me! *  
  
Motoki looked around and noticed that Usagi was staring out the window while Mamoru was asleep. He wondered where that voice came from.  
  
' She sounds familiar. but how did her voice get into my mind?'  
  
FLASH  
  
ANDY!  
  
Coming Sere!  
  
FLASH ENDS  
  
' W-what was?'  
  
"Motoki-niichan?"  
  
Motoki looked at his rearview mirror and saw Usagi looking at him.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" You passed our apartment"  
  
SCREECH  
  
Motoki stopped the car instantly and apologized. "Sorry, it's just been a long day, Sere,"  
  
" I understand, Toki-niichan. We're all tired," Usagi replied not noticing what Motoki called him.  
  
'Why did I call her Sere? B-but, she does seem much like that girl in my dreams. Same cheery personality and same hair!'  
  
As Motoki watched Usagi pick Mamoru up, he noticed more similarities she had to the princess in his dreams.  
  
'could it be, that she's the Moon Princess?'  
  
*Makes sense *  
  
'Who ARE you?'  
  
* My dear Solandre, all will be answered *  
  
Motoki helped Usagi tuck Mamoru in and said his goodnight as he became comfortable on the couch. His head spinned with information.  
  
' If Usagi is Princess Serenity. and she calls me brother. then I am Prince Solandre, but. I don't remember anything about it!'  
  
* * *  
  
Makoto wondered how long Usagi had been mature. Ever since she knew, Usagi always had a certain aura to her that commanded respect. Though she acted very immature at times, she was always there when people needed her.  
  
' Why is it that when I'm near Usagi I feel another presence? As if Usagi is actually two people that are trying to get along.'  
  
FLASH  
  
Sere! If you don't take responsibility, you will never find your true self!  
  
Oh Lita, please, can't you just accept that I want to savor my childhood before I lose it?  
  
FLASHENDS  
  
'whoa! What was that?!'  
  
Makoto looked around Usagi's apartment. It was tidy. when it shouldn't be considering the attack that happened. Most apartments in the building would've had at least a few cracks or so.  
  
She took her time in the bathroom. Running the water through her hair and trying to asses what had happened during the fight.  
  
Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she silently talked to herself.  
  
' Usagi never looked so tired in her life.'  
  
Remembering the way she crouched in pain, trying to hide it. The way her eyes lost their sheen as soon as she dusted the youma. It was as if something was taking a toll on her physical and emotional health.  
  
*listen to yourself! You know it's happening and you don't try to save her! *  
  
' Look, I know who you are! You're me! But why should I do something that I don't even know how to do???'  
  
Clenching her fists she whispered harshly to herself  
  
" I couldn't save her in the Silver Millenium, what makes you think I can save her now?"  
  
* * *  
  
Rei stealthily snuck out of her room and into Yuuchiro's. She was surprised that he was still awake. Not to mention, he looked as if he was expecting her.  
  
" I knew you'd come sooner or later" he said. " Though, I was thinking it would have been sooner than this"  
  
" You know something don't you?"  
  
" That depends"  
  
They were silent for a few minutes. Not knowing what to say, Rei sat down next to him and sighed.  
  
" Were you really in love with me?"  
  
Yuuchiro was silent. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
" It took you long enough to figure it out." Rei said to herself.  
  
" Still am"  
  
Rei looked at his eyes and saw the love that shone brightly.  
  
*See what I told you about drooling over Tux-boy?*  
  
Author's note: like my story so far? Sorry about the delay in uploading my chaps. I hope this will satisfy some of u. I have more coming up for sure! 


	19. Venus' plight

Author's Note: Hey, I know u guys have liked my story so far and I thank you very much for that! Um, this story is going to drone on longer after all.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own the story I'm making.  
  
Mina tossed and turned in her bed. She had been trying to figure out how to tell the others about Usagi's position. It was hard enough to know about their actual roles, but to have no say in when they would be able to know was what got to her. Luna and Artimes had given her specific orders to just watch and see and try to fix things that may happen.  
  
' How am I supposed to just sit there and watch as my Princess' normal life ebbs away every second? How can I tell them that in just a span of 3 days, she will never become the 14-year-old they were all used to?'  
  
Mina loved Usagi. She was the only one who was there for her when she moved to Tokyo from England. Sure the senshi was there too, but Usagi was the first one who actually respected her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hey There!  
  
Usagi-san  
  
Call me Usa-chan, we're friends aren't we?  
  
Friends?  
  
Yeah! Come on! Let's hit the arcade!  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. It stung like alcohol poured on a wound, but she didn't care. ' What is the use of having the knowledge, if I cannot even help her?!' Tears fell onto her sheets.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei looked at Yuuchiro with wonder. 'You know something don't you.why won't you tell me?'  
  
Yuuchiro grinned inwardly. ' Soon, my love, soon. You'll remember everything'  
  
* Calm down Rei! If only you can remember!*  
  
'Remember what, Mars?'  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Yuuchiro looked at Rei and wondered how he restrained himself from blurting out his secret months ago. 'I think It's my self-control'  
  
*What self control, you're just lucky because she's never been this way with you! *  
  
'Oh be quiet!'  
  
"I've been wondering, what is it that you saw in Mamoru?" Yuuchiro cleared his throat and let go of his shy façade. "I mean, you can feel that he didn't feel anything. for you, but."  
  
Rei looked at Yuuchiro and smiled softly. "I don't know. I guess I felt I needed to be loved, I saw him and felt such a."  
  
" aura?"  
  
She was surprised. "Yes, an aura."  
  
Suddenly, Rei's communicator beeped and Mina's red face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Mina, what's wrong?"  
  
Looking at Yuuchiro, Mina smiled and winked at Rei. "What are you two doing TOGETHER?" Mina asked embellishing on her last word.  
  
"N-nothing. anyway, why'd you call?"  
  
"Um, I have a confession I want to make. can you guys come over?"  
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, I'll get my car and we'll be right over"  
  
"You have a car?" asked Mina  
  
Yuuchiro nodded happily. " I bought her just two months ago, of course I had no use of her until now"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Makoto had made herself comfortable in Usagi's guestroom. She had laid a futon with pillows and blankets just for her. Finding it homey, she decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of milk.  
  
"Woah! Who turned on the lights?"  
  
Makoto yelped in surprise and saw Motoki shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
"Oh, Sorry Motoki, I didn't see you there."  
  
Motoki smiled and put his arm down. "Oh, Hi Makoto, yeah, it's okay. I guess I was more tired than I thought"  
  
Makoto sat on the chair in front of Motoki and sighed. " Are they still asleep?"  
  
"You mean Usa and Mamoru? Yeah. I think Usagi was grateful for that Mamoru was asleep," Motoki said sadly. "She's more tired than she lets on"  
  
Makoto nodded in agreement. " I noticed. She tried to hide it, I think that the rest didn't notice, but it was so obvious to me. I think that disguise takes a lot out of Usa."  
  
"I only hope that she can keep it up"  
  
* * * *  
  
"So what do you need us for?" Rei asked as she and Yuuchiro reached Mina's house. She took a look at Mina's face and began to worry.  
  
"Luna and Artimes aren't here, so I guess I can tell you some things that I know." Mina started softly.  
  
Looking into Mina's eyes, Rei knew instantly what she was trying to tell them.  
  
"Usagi is in big trouble"  
  
Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger hanging from a cliff!!!! That's why he's called CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry, anyways, I'm going to take ppls advice and just continue. I figured its better if I make the chapters a bit longer. But anyways, Have fun okay? I'll have more stuff soon  
  
SPOILER: The generals of Prince Endymion are not who they are in my story. all is not what they seem.. Cough cough cough. ^_^ 


	20. Remember me

Author's Note: Here's a good chapter. hopefully. I know some of you are getting a bit frustrated, but yes. You'll find out sooner or later.  
  
Disclaimers note: please, I don't own Sailor Moon, and after all the chapters you've read I Think you get the point.  
  
Rei gasped as she lost her balance. Fortunately, Yuuchiro's reflexes were just as sharp as the death glares Rei used to give to him.  
  
"H-how. what do you mean.in trouble?"  
  
Mina swallowed her fears and looked at them.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you don't notice how tired she's become?"  
  
Yuuchiro looked at Mina with wonder. 'How could she notice? I thought only I noticed it.'  
  
"Well, I've noticed Usagi hasn't been the same for a while, but other than that, no. I don't think." Rei stopped as she saw Yuuchiro's face in hard thought. " Yuuki-chan?"  
  
Mina was not the least bit surprised at Rei's pet name for Yuuchiro, however Yuuchiro had blushed so hard his face looked like a tomato.  
  
"Um. yes?"  
  
Rei giggled " What's wrong you look like you've had a tough Algebra problem presented to you"  
  
"W-ell, in a way I have."  
  
* * *  
  
Makoto and Motoki were silent. They didn't want to disturb Usagi. It was the only chance she had of a bit of sleep.  
  
"You know, if only we can somehow make her avoid fighting." Makoto said softly. " If only we had more help."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lita! Stop moping about! We can't defeat Beryl if you just sit there like that!  
  
Keichi I cant help but think that we're never going to bear her without help!  
  
Lita, you do have help. you have us  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
'There it is again! Stupid pieces of memories that I can't seem to put together!'  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
She looked at Motoki and raised her eyebrows. 'He couldn't be. Keichi-nah!'  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
" It's almost 4 in the morning, come on, go back to sleep"  
  
Makoto nodded and went back to the guestroom and tried to fall back to sleep. 'I should call Kioshi-kun. I haven't talked to him in a few days now'  
  
She walked over towards the door and fumbled in the dark. She tried to keep silent and suddenly over heard Motoki talking to himself.  
  
" Look, I know who you are Solandre. I know you're me and that you're the prince of the Solar kingdom and brother to Princess Serenity, but I don't remember you"  
  
Makoto gasped and hit behind the wall. 'He's Princess Serenity's brother?!'  
  
' I think calling Kioshi-kun can wait. I should re evaluate things..'  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi rested her eyes and her body, but she wasn't really asleep. All she could think about was finally figuring out how to cure Mamoru without doing any harm.  
  
' Solandre, please help!'  
  
* Finally you know he's real *  
  
'I- I still don't know.'  
  
* Don't worry. you'll see *  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki looked around and finally mustered up the courage to look inside himself. 'Ok, I'm ready. Setsuna said that this would help.'  
  
He reached into his pocket and found a little key. With his heart, he silently said a few words.  
  
' Solar Sun Power!'  
  
With a flash of bright light, Motoki was transported into a different time. He was in a beautiful golden palace overlooking the planets.  
  
'W-where am I?'  
  
"Welcome, Solandre, to you're kingdom."  
  
Turning around, he saw Setsuna in a green Senshi uniform.  
  
"Setsuna. no, Princess Pluto, the time guardian!.I remember! I remember this place and how Sere and I used to run amok trying to catch each other. I remember how- how after Father had summoned me to learn how to become the Solar Prince we had to part. I-I remember!"  
  
Setsuna smiled and bowed as she disappeared. But Motoki kept on talking to himself as if he was talking to a person he hadn't seen them in a while.  
  
" I also remember Endymion and how. I had to change my name for disguises' sake. I was known as ."  
  
Motoki's eyes grew wide as he remembered his name, and his reasons, purpose and task  
  
" Malachite"  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahahaha! Yeah! SPOILER See, if you don't get it: Motoki is Prince Solandre, Serenity's older brother. Serenity's Father is Sol, the King of the Sun who married Selenity the Queen of the Moon. Get it? Only women can rule on the moon. Anyways, ya Motoki had to become Malachite because terrorists and assasins would attack the Sun if they found out that the Prince was assigned to become the Prince of Earth's Head General! Anyway, more to come! 


	21. URGENT NOTE

Hey all! This is the last author's note! absotively! Thanks for all the support and I wanted to say that I took your advice and I will make the chapters longer, but as long as I finish it doesnt really matter. Um, i also want to thank my friend JC for catching my mistake of forgetting to put a chapter to explain Usagi's first day at work and how it went. Anyways. ya. So here it is. My new chapter # 22 which is coming after this note is longer than the rest. Hopefully. So enjoy okay?  
  
Lady-Destiny 


	22. Finding the truth about the Prince

Author's note: Hey all! Here's another chapter! Hopefully I can finish this story before I have to go back to school again  
  
Disclaimer's note: Place a disclaimer here  
  
Now, before I begin: These are the names of the people that I am using. Jedite is the. you'll see but Yuuchiro's name in the past was J - a - d - E - I - t - e.  
  
Usagi = Princess Serenity (Sere of the Moon) Rei = Princess Raychelle (Raye of Mars) Ami = Princess Ameru ( Amy of Mercury) Mina = Princess Minerva ( Mina of Venus) Makoto = Princess Litania (Lita of Jupiter) Setsuna = Princess Cecillia ( Sets of Pluto ) Michiru = Princess Michelle (Michi of Neptune) Haruka = Princess Amara ( Amara of Uranus) Mamoru = Prince Endymion ( Endy of Earth) Motoki = Prince Solandre/ General Malachite ( Andy of the Sun) Kioshi = Prince Keiichi / Kunzite ( Keichii of Venus) Ryo = Prince Nathan/ Neflyte ( Nate of Pluto) Yuuchiro = Prince Jason/ Jadeite ( Jase of Jupiter) Hotaru = Princess Hotaru  
  
The next morning, Mamoru had been woken up by Motoki who covered his mouth. He signalled for Mamoru to be as quiet as a mouse. As they went towards the kitchen, Mamoru saw Rei, Yuuchiro, Mina, Makoto, Luna, and Artimes.  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
They looked at Mamoru and wondered who was going to speak first.  
  
"I'll tell him."  
  
They all looked at the new voice. Ami was at the doorway with Ryo. Ryo was a boy who was a few inches taller than Ami, but they both had the same IQ. Ryo had short brown hair and brown eyes, as well as a short attention span when Ami was around.  
  
"Ryo? Ami, was this what you meant when you said you had a few things to do?" Mina asked Ami slyly.  
  
Ami blushed and nodded. " Ryo-kun said that he had a few things he needed to tell me and apparently, it involves us as well."  
  
"So. what's with the quietness and stuff?" Mamoru asked looking at everyone as well as Ryo.  
  
"Well, you see Mamoru, you may not notice, but Usagi's been very tired lately," Ryo explained. "Being in that disguise for so long. it takes a lot out of her. we should let her sleep in for a while"  
  
* * * Meanwhile, somewhere out in Tokyo, Kioshi Shinozaki was in school wondering why Makoto hasn't called or talked to him at all. In fact, he turned around and saw an empty chair behind him, Makoto hasn't been in school for quite a long time.  
  
'I wonder if this has something to do with the Silver Millenium?'  
  
* Being Kunzite, Keiichi you should know! *  
  
' Be quiet, Keiichi, I have to concentrate!'  
  
* * *  
  
Makoto felt a sudden pang of anger. As if someone was getting frustrated somewhere. 'Keiichi?'  
  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Mina asked, even though she already knew. ' Keiichi you dumb bum! I cannot believe I am related to you!'  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi heard a few muffled sounds coming from the living room, but she just let it pass. There was too much at stake. She knew that the disguise pen was draining too much of her energy and to be like that all day until work at Motoki's then continuing onto Serene Inc was just bordering on impossible.  
  
' If only I had a little more help'  
  
* If you can remember. It would not be so hard.*  
  
' Who ARE you?'  
  
* All in due time, Sere, all in due time *  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how can I help?" Mamoru asked Ryo.  
  
"Help what?" Ryo asked, genuinely confused. ' Somehow I never dreamed that this would occur'  
  
" I'm a child. I can't help during battle. who is supposed to become 'Tuxedo Kamen' if I'm not myself?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Yuuchiro was about to step up, only to find Ryo shaking his head. He nodded as if he got a telepathic message to back off.  
  
"Well, if ever another attack occurs, I'll be there to help."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the heart of the Juuban caves, underneath the Juuban park, Jedite was cooking up a plan to flush out the Senshi.  
  
"Queen Beryl will be very pleased to hear about this."  
  
As if on cue, a figure materialized behind him. With his long brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
" That is good news indeed!"  
  
Jedite turned around and saw Kunzite standing behind him. " What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
" Queen Beryl wants an update. She felt Prince Solandre's life force and says that it is almost time for the Prince to awaken. She does not want the Prince to know the secret of the past." he replied coldly. " We both know that once the Prince awakens, it is only a matter of time until Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion arise as well. Beryl is not happy. You know what happens when she's unhappy. Or did you already forget what will happen to you that happened to your precious Jasmine?"  
  
Jedite growled under his breath and lunged at Kunzite.  
  
" You imbecile! I told you never to speak of that witch's name ever!"  
  
" hehehehe" Kunzite returned to the fortress leaving Jedite alone with the echo of his evil chuckle.  
  
" You just wait, Kunzite. once I get my hands on that cry baby Sailor Moon! I will get Jasmine back. and I will dispose of you. and your precious Zoicite!"  
  
Author's Note: feel a little déjà vu? Lol, I decided to add a little twist as to why Jedite and Kunzite hate each other, but still. See, with the Beryl Generals, Malachite is no where to be found. Why? Because Motoki is Malachite! Confused? Find out the answer in my next chapters! Don't worry! The story is about 10 chapters away from completion! 


	23. Preparing for the battle

Author's Note: Hey! Me again! Woohoow!  
  
Disclaimer's: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Usagi looked at her digital clock and groaned with pain as she tried with all her heart to sit up. With tears in her eyes, she walked towards the doorway towards her friends.  
  
" Usagi!"  
  
Everyone looked towards her friends and collapsed by her door. Motoki, Yuuchiro, Ryo and Makoto carried her towards the couch. Mamoru's face was painted with worry and sadness.  
  
" I-I'm okay," Usagi lied softly. Her eyes were half glazed over, and she was almost half - unconscious. She could not even bear the light of the sun that penetrated the small fabric of the curtains. " C-can someone close the blinds?"  
  
Ami looked at her friend with worry and nodded at Mina to close the shades just a bit. Not so much to make the room dark, but to make it possible for Usagi's eyes to get used to the light.  
  
" What happened? Why is she so sensitive to light?" Rei asked Ami. Without so much as a word, Rei got her answer through Ami's eyes.  
  
" Is she?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Rei," Ryo said sadly. " Usagi's losing her strength she might not be able to find the strength to fight if Jedite decides to strike."  
  
" well then, we need somewhere to live"  
  
Everyone looked at Usagi as she managed to choke out her sentence. " If we stay here, he'll figure out the way *cough * he figured out Mamoru."  
  
They were surprised with her reasoning. She had made a point and it made sense. If Jedite were to just go through everyone that lived here and figured out who the senshi were, they would all be in trouble.  
  
" But where can we go?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
They all looked at Usagi as she sat up. Her eyes gleamed with determination.  
  
" Rei, go to Setsuna-san's house today. Ask her how many rooms she has in that mansion." Usagi commanded. Rei was amazed, and she complied. " Motoki, see if you have any information on the Park, and I suggest that Ami and Ryo go with him. Find out anything and everything you know about those caves. How to get in, how to get out and where the center might be on the surface."  
  
Motoki puffed up with pride as he looked at Usagi taking her place as the leader of the senshi. ' I know mother and father would be so proud of you'  
  
"What of us?" Mina asked " Makoto and I have nothing to do"  
  
Usagi looked at the two women and smiled. " You guys. well, you guys have to track down my parents and your parents. we all need to have a long talk."  
  
Everyone was about to go and do what Usagi had said, until she said her last plan:  
  
"It's time we revealed ourselves"  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi with pride. She was in pain, but yet she packed everything she could into boxes.  
  
Beep Beep  
  
" Moon here"  
  
"Usagi, it's Makoto. We tracked down your parents. They're coming back in three days. You're brother's still in Kyoto. Mina's parents are our for the day, they'll be back soon" Makoto said. " As for Rei's grandfather. he already knows, should we still call him?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "We need everyone. By the way, call Kioshi-kun, we'll need his help as well. He needs to know too."  
  
Makoto nodded and went off. Then, Usagi's communicator beeped again. This time it was Rei. " Moon here, what's the update on that mansion?"  
  
"Setsuna said she was wondering when you would ask. She says there are more than 20 bedrooms left in that place. Why do you need to know this?" Rei asked.  
  
" You'll find out, Rei. I'm just going to appologize early. this is going to be the most difficult battle we are going to have"  
  
Mamoru watched all this as he had a battle going on in his head.  
  
' What does she have planned?'  
  
* You have to figure it out. but right now, you need to think of how to help! *  
  
'How can I?'  
  
As if on cue, Usagi looked at Mamoru and smiled. " Mamo-chan, can you help me? I have a few things here I need to place in that box, but I have to do a few things first. can you do that for me?"  
  
Mamoru happily obliged. He placed all of her clothes into a box and placed his clothes in as well. After that, he spied Usagi making a few things in her bedroom. His curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"Usa? What are you doing?" Mamoru asked.  
  
She turned around and showed him. He was amazed at her sudden ingenuity. They were more updated communicators. They were a cross between a GPS, walkie-talkie and a camera.  
  
"Since when did you start on this?"  
  
"I was going to show it to Ami for her to modify it this afternoon, but desperate times call for desperate measures!" Usagi said. "Luna had gone ahead and made these communicators and I just added a few things."  
  
The door opened and they saw Kioshi with a few empty boxes.  
  
"I came here as soon as Lita called. I heard you guys needed help," he said. " So what do you need me for?"  
  
"your car and your muscles," Usagi said lightly. " Come on, we only have a few hours until we go to battle."  
  
Kioshi smiled but acted as if he didn't know what was going on. "What?"  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
* * * Rei went on towards the bedrooms in the house. 'Setsuna said that there were rooms that were originally designed for us, just for this purpose. And. a few guestrooms just in case of visitors'  
  
She went towards a room that caught her eyes. The doorway was outlined with red and orange flames. The door had a plate in front of it that had the mars symbol on it.  
  
She opened it and was very much in love. The curtains were blood red, the bed was a king sized bed that was placed on two feet of foundation. They were very elegant. Suddenly, as Rei saw the vanity on the left side of the bedroom, she felt a sudden urge to open its drawers. She cautiously opened it and saw a small brooch inside.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Princess, I'd like to give this to you, as a token of my love for you  
  
Jade. I -I don't know what to say  
  
It's been a long time since you called me Jade, Raye  
  
FLASH ENDS  
  
Rei clutched the brooch with all her might as tears flowed freely. She remembered. Everything. She remembered how her best friend, the princess had killed herself for her love, she remembered how her love had been lost in battle, and how Beryl had sent her generals to confuse the guards.  
  
' Yuuchiro. now I know. I shall never let this go'  
  
* * *  
  
Mina and Makoto went through every parent that they knew. First was Usagi's. They had called to ask when they were to return and asked them to rendezvous at Setsuna's Mansion. Then, came Ami's, Mina's, Rei's grandfather, Kioshi, and Unazuki.  
  
"I don't know why Usagi want to do this," Mina said. " Why would she want to reveal our secrets to endanger our families?"  
  
Makoto looked at Mina. "Maybe. she wants them to know so that they will ." Makoto stopped. She knew. Usagi had wanted their loved ones to know what they did so they would never stop to wonder why.  
  
Mina caught on soon. " She knows. This will be the hardest battle we have ever faced. We might not . She ." Mina cried and hoped that help would come.  
  
" This will be her battle. she is the only one that can finish Beryl off. Only you and I know that" Makoto said softly.  
  
' Solandre. please, remember!' Mina prayed silently. " Motoki, please remember"  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki heard Mina's silent prayer. He had tapped into his powers and got his telekenetic powers back. ' Mina, if only you knew. don't lose faith in Usa just yet'  
  
"It's here!" Ami said. She pointed straight down. " This is the center of the caves"  
  
"If this is the center. we need some way to dig through without having the authorities on us," Motoki said.  
  
"I think I can help" Ryo said. ' Being Nathan has its perks'  
  
In a heartbeat, they were underneath the park and in the cave. Jedite had left and the only thing there was a mirror and a lot of tunnels.  
  
"how?"  
  
Ami looked at Ryo and saw a flash of the past  
  
FLASH  
  
Nathan! Don't abuse your talents like that! If you really needed to talk to me, please tell me that you're tele-porting before you actually pop up behind me!  
  
FLASH ENDS  
  
Yuuchiro went back to the temple and collected his things. He had informed Grandfather about the situation earlier and had told him to take care.  
  
" Yuuchiro. I know you are not who you say you are. like my Rei is. Tell me. who are you?"  
  
"My name? I was called Jason. I was the older brother of Princess Lita of Jupiter. I am the General Jadeite of Endymion's guard"  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Like it? Mwahahahahahaha! Anyway, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow! Or the day after. 


	24. Yuuchiro and Kioshi

Author's Note: Hey all! Yeah I have free time?! Woah, strange. Anywho. This is going to be like chapter 1/13 chapters left. This is going to be like the last chapter that I may upload for at least a few days. Thank God for all the free time he gave me this weekend.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi sat behind Kioshi and Mamoru listening to their conversations. They passed by her house and she noticed that there was a car outside. 'What? Mina said they'd be back in three days. unless she called them a flight from the Concorde'  
  
"Kioshi-kun, stop!"  
  
Kioshi stopped the car, but Usagi had already gotten off and ran towards her house. She noticed that her parents had a lot of luggage from the trunk. ' Souvenirs?'  
  
Taking out her key, she opened the door and saw her parents sipping tea and calmly discussing her father's sore foot. From afar, her father looked like a tall, skinny man with a desk job, but when you come in close, you can really notice how much he actually works out. His short brown hair was covering a small bandage on his head, and his foot was wrapped in a plastic cast.  
  
Usagi's mother, however looks the same near or far. She looks like a nice, angelic woman with a job as a mother and a wife. Her long bluish-black hair was half up in a ponytail that cascaded down her back. Since she was home, she wore a lovely yellow apron and fuzzy pink slippers.  
  
"Mom? Dad, what are you doing back. not that I really mind." Usagi asked.  
  
Ikuko looked at her and smiled. " Your father and I were having the best vacation. We were lapping everything up and absorbing every minute we could. but then your father decided to learn how to surf," Ikuko explained. " And he - what was it?"  
  
"Wiped out" Kenji said. " The term for falling off the surf board and into the jagged rocks is called a wipe-out."  
  
Usagi looked at her father's foot and flinched. She was never one who liked the sight of blood or the sight of someone hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. It's just a bit sore." Kenji said.  
  
Usagi then remembered the meeting. ' Its strange how they came home just before the meeting was going to take place'  
  
"By the way, mom, dad. There is a meeting going on at this address." Usagi said as she handed them a piece of paper with Setsuna's address. " Both you and dad have to come. No excuses."  
  
Kenji and Ikuko looked at the paper and their daughter with worry. " Usagi. what's wrong?" Ikuko asked. " It was strange enough to see you out of the house, but to call a meeting at the most famed fashion designer's mansion."  
  
"what is this all about?" Kenji finished for his hyperventilating wife.  
  
Usagi smiled and shook her head. "No, its nothing of that sort. Its important and all of my friends are inviting their parents to this as well. Its hosted by Setsuna and I'm the. reason for it."  
  
'We have to tell you who we are. you deserve at least that'  
  
* * *  
  
Kioshi parked the car at the Tsukino's driveway and got off. Mamoru was still inside, but he knew better than to leave the car just to comfort Usagi when Kioshi was going to go there.  
  
' I can just imagine her parents killing Kioshi if they thought I was their child'  
  
A sudden pang of pain struck Mamoru's heart as he saw Usagi leaving the house with a laughing Kioshi.  
  
' Why am I feeling this way over her? Its not like they're a couple.'  
  
As Usagi and Kioshi entered the car, they started talking.  
  
"I cannot believe your father thought I was your boyfriend!"  
  
" OH ya! ' So you're the hooligan who's courting my daughter! How old are you? Where do you work? How much do you care for her?!' Oh that was the most memorable thing I have seen!" Usagi laughed. "If Mako-chan heard that, she might've keeled over in jealousy!"  
  
Kioshi blushed, but laughed along. Mamoru stayed quiet and thought over what Usagi had said. ' How much do I care for Usagi.?'  
  
He looked up at the sky and thought about all those times his alter-ego had saved Usagi. Usagi herself, not Sailor Moon.  
  
' Every time there was an attack she would always be there. I never thought about it much until this whole thing started.'  
  
* * *  
  
Yuuchiro met up with Usagi, Kioshi and Mamoru at the mansion. He was propped against a blue double pickup truck.  
  
"What happened to your new car?" Mamoru asked. " I thought you said you bought a CAR not a TRUCK?"  
  
Yuuchiro nodded. " I did. But with all that's happened, I figured I better just trade it in. It was a two seater. Now, I have a car that's more useful."  
  
" Good thinking, Jace" Usagi smiled at Yuuchiro and gave him a pat on the back. She walked on towards Kioshi's car and took out the bags they had loaded.  
  
'Jace? Is she remembering the Silver Millenium? H-how?'  
  
Kioshi looked at Yuuchiro in a funny way and started to help Usagi unload most of the boxes from the trunk.  
  
' I thought Jadeite was dead and that the only Terran Guardians left was me.'  
  
* * *  
  
After Usagi and Kioshi had uploaded every bag, Yuuchiro offered to help by driving his truck up to the apartment.  
  
"I think it's best if Yuuchiro and I go alone. Mamoru's getting tired and you need your rest as well," Kioshi informed Usagi. " Now go, we'll take care of everything. If you find even the slightest scratch, we'll pay for the damage."  
  
Usagi giggled and agreed. "I'll sleep okay?" she informed Mamoru. " You go ahead and try to get used to the mansion"  
  
Mamoru scowled. He may have shrunk, and he may be turning younger by the minute, but he still had the intellect of at least a 16 year old! But what other choices did he have?  
  
Feeling un needed, he went ahead towards the kitchen where Setsuna was.  
  
* * *  
  
" I know who you are"  
  
Yuuchiro looked at Kioshi and smiled. " Good. Then we wont be needing any introductions."  
  
"I'm not in the mood Jade," Kioshi said. " When did you find out and why didn't you bother to consult any of us?"  
  
Yuuchiro's smile faded and he stopped the pick up. " Kunz, you know as well as I do that we can't just do things. Fate had things in store for us. None of them know!"  
  
Kioshi was worried. "They don't know?"  
  
" They think that Endymions Guardians and Beryl's Guardians are one and the same."  
  
Kioshi looked disgusted. " Don't they feel high and mighty! Those twerps! It was bad enough we were assigned with their names. we had to inherit their stones, now we had to pay for it! Damn it we're PRINCES!"  
  
" Kioshi, I know you're mad, but the truth is. like the senshi we all have different names and different purposes when we become our alter egos. Like Rei, she's princess Raychelle in Mars, Sailor Mars as Serenity's Guard, and Rei in modern time" Yuuchiro explained. " And we will explain to the senshi. We shall tell them the truth about the Generals"  
  
Author's Note: confusing? Don't worry next chapter will hopefully be a breath of fresh AIR. Now you ppl will finally see the differece between Malachite and Kunzite. other than the fact that I did not want to put Ziocite as a man here. 


	25. Futures arent set in stone

Author's Note: I know for some of you, you all say that Kunzite is Malachite. I know that! It just goes in my story better if Malachite and Kunzite are different people okay? Besides, Zoicite in America is a woman! I don't want to make Kioshi a woman. that's just . ew.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
Mamoru sat on one of the stools in the kitchen island. Setsuna had her back towards him and was attempting to cook Michiru's brownies.  
  
" Something wrong, young prince?" Setsuna asked. ' Hopefully you'll realize who you are before Usagi does'  
  
" Um, nothing of importance, Sets-chan" Mamoru said sadly dismissing her name for him. " It's just that everyone's treating me like I'm really 6 and that just bugs me. I mean, its true I'm not in the same state of mind as I was, but I'm not a child!"  
  
Setsuna smiled as Mamoru's eyes flared with anger and hurt. ' Endymion's going to appear soon.'  
  
" I'm a prince for pete's sake!"  
  
Setsuna gasped. ' H-he knew. all along?'  
  
" I hate being in this stupid state! When can I be myself again?" Mamoru sobbed. " I want to be me again! I hate the feeling of not being able to protect Serenity!!!"  
  
As Mamoru sobbed, a bright golden light encased him and Setsuna, for the first time in her lifetime, had no idea what was going on. She had covered her eyes to shield them from the bright light resonating from Mamoru's body. As she slowly placed her arm down, she saw Mamoru in a slightly transparent gold orb transforming into his older form and going back into his present state.  
  
" Oh dear. Endymion."  
  
Setsuna covered her mouth in horror. Mamoru, in his condition couldn't take the strain. He was teetering from being in his 6-year-old form, to his older form.  
  
' We need you Serenity. please. wake up!'  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi jolted out of bed. She had felt a disturbance in the house. Her instincts told her to get up and move, but her brain wasn't responding. Her throat felt parched so reached for her glass of water.  
  
'What's wrong? Why do I feel like something bad is happening right now?'  
  
In that instant, she heard Setsuna's cries for help in her head. Ignoring her rambling, she followed her gut and ran towards the kitchen. As she saw the scene before her, she dropped the empty glass and fell on her knees.  
  
" Endymion"  
  
* * *  
  
Setsuna was full of fear. This was the first time she didn't know what was to happen. The fates did not bother to send her a vision or a sign of what was to come. She was clueless, yet something inside her stirred as she saw Usagi fall to the floor. 'Call the senshi!'  
  
" Usagi! Usagi! Do you have your communicator? Usagi!" Setsuna shook her but it was no use. She was in a deep state of shock. Finally, Setsuna just searched her pockets until she found a small pink calculator-like object.  
  
" Makoto? Ami? Rei? Mina? Anyone! If you can hear me, call the rest of the senshi and get back here! We have a major problem!"  
  
* * * Makoto had heard Setsuna's voice as she and Mina were having a snack at her apartment.  
  
" .We have a major problem!"  
  
" Oh no!" Mina said. " It's time! Gather up everyone! I'll call Rei and the others. You find Yuuchiro and Kioshi!"  
  
Makoto nodded and reached for her phone. Stumbling a few times, she dialed Kioshi's cell number.  
  
'Please have it with you. Please answer the phone!'  
  
* * * Kioshi and Yuuchiro had just loaded the last box into the truck when Kioshi's cell phone rang.  
  
" Hello? What? We're on our way!"  
  
Yuuchiro looked worriedly at Kioshi. ' Uh -oh. Something tells me, its that time.'  
  
" Come on! It's happened! Mamoru's remembering about his past! We need to be there before everything goes bad!"  
  
" The final battle is coming"  
  
* * *  
  
Ryo's eyes widened and took Motoki's arm and clutched Ami's waist. Without even a word, they were out of the caves and back on the park.  
  
"What? What happened?" Ami asked. Then her communicator beeped. " Mercury here"  
  
" . Get back to. trouble. quick!"  
  
Ami couldn't figure out the message with the interference. She looked at Motoki and Ryo.  
  
" Jedite is near. He's looking for Mamoru. And right now, he's in big trouble!"  
  
"Then we should go! Come on!" Motoki ran towards his car and started it. After Ami and Ryo buckled their seatbelts, he stepped on the gas pedal and they sped away to the mansion.  
  
" How do you know that Mamoru's in big trouble?" Ami asked.  
  
" Ami, I said before, Like Setsuna I can foresee things. Problem is, right now, Setsuna doesn't have a clue on what's going on"  
  
Ami gasped. "What? Why?"  
  
Ryo looked into Ami's eyes " The future can got two ways from here. Setsuna can only see into the future that's set"  
  
"We're almost there!" Motoki said. He suddenly stopped the car as he saw the traffic up ahead. " What?! No! Nathan! What's the fastest way to the mansion?"  
  
" Turn left at the alley ahead!" Ryo replied.  
  
Ami looked shocked. The name Nathan had sounded familiar, but why had Motoki called Ryo Nathan?  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Jedite was near the park. He had felt multi bursts of energies. One was definitely at his secret hide out. It felt oddly familiar. Smirking, he laughed.  
  
" Prince Nathan, I see you survived after all"  
  
Author's Note: Woah! Cliffhanger not to mention all the action that's there! I think that it was kinda shorter than what you had expected but its good none the less. Confusion about the generals will be solved in the next Chapter! 


	26. The royals remember

Author's Note: Hello! Its been a slow week so far. Hopefully that the March Break will help me finish this fic.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: we've all heard it, but for rule's sake: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. I am merely borrowing it for my story.  
  
".I hate not being able to protect Serenity!" * * *  
  
Mamoru's tears fell freely down his cheeks as floods of memories swirled into his mind. As he hovered above the ground, in a fetal position, he slept, reliving his past and remembering everything that had happened, not to mention what was to come.  
  
He opened his eyes and instead of seeing Setsuna's kitchen, he found himself in a beautiful garden. He was sitting on a bench in a gazebo overlooking a wonderful crystalline waterfall.  
  
" wow"  
  
He was shocked to hear two voices instead of one. He looked to the side and saw himself. His older self, Endymion.  
  
" Endymion"  
  
" Mamoru"  
  
Endymion looked stern, and his eyes looked at Mamoru with pity. " Isn't it just magnificent?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. " yes. Where am I. um, we?"  
  
Endymion chuckled. " We're at Elysion"  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. " The Elysian Fields? I thought that was just a myth."  
  
Once more, Endymion chuckled. " Mamoru, it never ceases to amaze me how much we never learn. Yes, Elysian is a myth. It has long died, about a few centuries now. But long ago, when you were I, we lived here."  
  
Mamoru jumped from his seat and looked around. " It seemed familiar. Its very peaceful. Like Serenity"  
  
"Yes. That was the best thing I loved about home. It reminded me of her."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
Endymion turned his back on Mamoru and leaned on the gazebo railing. For a moment, nothing was heard between them, all they heard was the soothing sound of rushing water.  
  
" Mamoru, you. displeased me"  
  
Looking up in surprise, Mamoru gasped. " Wh-what?"  
  
" I have been dormant, in you for as long as you were born and. I have longed so much to find my dear Serenity. She has called us. you. me. to find her and release her. but you turn her away!"  
  
Mamoru felt a pang in his heart. His conscience, he himself was lecturing Mamoru. He was telling himself what a failure he was.  
  
" I.I just."  
  
"I understand, Mamoru. But listen to Solandre. He has always been there for us. Ever since we were born. Ever since we first saw Sere. Its not too late, Mamoru. Usagi will forgive you." Endymion said. " She always did"  
  
Mamoru smiled. He had long known he was Endymion, Prince of Earth. He knew that finding Serenity would somehow unlock more secrets, and even regain his memories. However, this time, this conversation, everything was more intense.  
  
" Why did I get my memories now." Mamoru wondered.  
  
As if by cue, Endymion turned around. " You accepted who you are". " You've realized that you and I were one, but you had not accepted it. And now you do."  
  
" Does that mean that the curse of childhood is forever gone?" Mamoru asked excitedly.  
  
"Sadly.no" Endymion said.  
  
" great"  
  
Suddenly, Elysian started to fade and all that was left was him and Endymion standing alone in utter whiteness.  
  
" Now what?" Mamoru asked.  
  
" You have to choose"  
  
"Choose? Choose what?"  
  
" To be rid of this curse, you have to choose" Endymion said in a soft tone. " You can choose to merge with me and become who you were destined to be. or you can become Mamoru Chiba. Normal."  
  
Mamoru didn't know what to do. Part of him loved being Tuxedo Kamen and saving the day, as well as an odangoed heroine, but he wanted to be normal. He wanted to be a doctor someday. " Do I have to choose now?"  
  
Endymion shook his head. " you can choose when you feel the time is right" Slowly, he started to fade away as well. " good luck, Mamoru"  
  
* * * Yuuchiro and Motoki parked their vehicles and ran towards the house, not a care in the world about anyone else. Rei had taken the bus to the mansion and was also near the door as they arrived.  
  
Setsuna opened the door and led them towards the kitchen where Usagi was still kneeling on broken glass, and where Mamoru was encased in the golden orb.  
  
" What in the world happened?" Makoto asked. " Usagi! Get off the floor! Your knees are bleeding!"  
  
She was about to pick her up by force, when Setsuna stopped her. " Don't! I tried that! It only made it worse. She seems to be in some sort of shock."  
  
Rei looked at her bestfriend and started crying. " Maybe I can get her back!" She touched Usagi's forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and saw the earth floating above her. Her eyes widened and she screeched in fright. " What on earth?"  
  
" Hello, Serenity"  
  
She turned around and saw a small holographic video of a woman that looked like her, only with longer silver hair.  
  
" W-who?"  
  
" Oh, that's right, you don't remember yet. Usagi." She said sadly. " I am Queen Selenity of the moon kingdom"  
  
Usagi bowed and smiled. " I. I know you"  
  
Smiling, the woman continued. " I'm glad. You are on the moon. Or what is left of it. Your body is on earth, but I had called you here to tell you of who you are and what your duties as a princess is"  
  
" Pr-princess? What? I am no princess! I am a klutzy, whiny, cry-baby who-"  
  
"You don't really believe that do you? Serenity"  
  
Usagi stopped and shook her head. " no" tears fell on her cheeks and she looked at the ruins that laid behind the woman's holographic figure. A flash of the palace seeped into her mind and another tear was shed. " The palace was so beautiful. So unique, so warm"  
  
She grabbed a fist-full of dust and let them fall. " Now all that's left are these ruins and dust." She stood up and pointed towards the east " I remember that was where the gardens were. They were the best place to watch the earth as it hovered in the sky. You could see everything from there. Especially when there's an eclipse You can see the outline of the moon on earth as a tiny portion of it gets covered in our shadow"  
  
As Usagi walked through the best hiding places in the palace, more of her past was revealed, and more of what happened was uncovered.  
  
" I remember. when Beryl struck, she had the earth convinced at an all out universal war" collapsing on her knees. " It was brutal"  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and felt sympathetic. " yes. it was. It didn't affect anyone more than it did you and Endymion"  
  
" Endymion. oh, Mother, I do not deserve to be a princess. I." Usagi sobbed. " I can't believe I gave up on him. I gave up on our love! If only I can bring him back! Mamoru."  
  
As her grief and love mixed together, another tear fell and slid down her pale cheek. As it fell down her chin, it glowed brighter and brighter, until she had to cover her eyes with her arm.  
  
Slowly putting it down, she saw the silver imperial crystal hovering in front of her. It was glowing in a rhythmical pattern.  
  
" The silver imperial crystal was said to only work at its full state when in the hands of its true owner." Queen Selenity said. " See how its pulse is one with yours. My dear friend, Pluto had once said that one day the true owner of the crystal, the protector of this universe shall one day come from my womb.it is yours, Serenity"  
  
" Thank you, mother"  
  
"Remember, I will always be there for you"  
  
With that, Queen Selenity was gone. Usagi stood alone, with the crystal in her hand. 'I will do my best to protect this universe. even if I die for it!'  
  
* * *  
  
Rei had opened her eyes and saw Usagi standing on the plain looking at the earth with a deep interest in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
She turned around and Rei gasped to see what was in her hand. The crystal glowed brightly as Usagi smiled.  
  
" Lets go home" Rei said.  
  
" Yes, lets"  
  
Author's note: oooooookay so the generals thingy wasn't explained yet. Its not my fault I keep forgetting the reason why Mamoru was in the orb! I had to explain what was going in there! I promise! The next chapter for sure! 


	27. Double Take

Author's Note: Finally, you shall see why the Generals and Beryl's Generals are totally different. in my story.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, they belong to Naoko Takeushi.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and opened her hands. She smiled as she saw the crystal in her hands. ' So it wasn't a dream'  
  
She noticed that she wasn't alone and looked around her. Usagi realized, they had found the princess. She was right there all along.  
  
" Serenity-sama"  
  
Usagi looked at Setsuna and smiled. Her eyes twinkled with happiness. She looked around the room and found Motoki.  
  
" Solandre. my brother."  
  
With the exception of Setsuna, the group gasped with surprise. Usagi hugged her brother and cried.  
  
After a millennia, she had finally awakened. She had found her brother, and we will finally have vengeance.  
  
" Mamoru, what happened to him?"  
  
Usagi let go of Motoki and turned around. Mamoru was still encased in the orb. Ryo and Ami were about two feet from him and they examined the orb with Ami's computer.  
  
" He seems to be having conflicts. His mind and his body can't cooperate any longer." Ami said.  
  
" Yes, It seems he has to either become a child, or become an adult." Ryo said slowly. " I don't know why he doesn't just make up his mind."  
  
" He wants to become normal"  
  
Mina stared at her boyfriend and touched his shoulder. He looked into her eyes as she asked " What do you mean?"  
  
" Mamoru has always been fond of normal people. He was fond of me because I had a normal life." Motoki said. " At least, he thought I did."  
  
Usagi put her hand over her mouth. " Are you implying that Endy- Mamoru might choose to become a child just for the sake of being normal?"  
  
Yuuchiro smirked inwardly. 'If I know you Mamoru, you just don't want to face Usagi just yet'  
  
Rei noticed a change in Yuuchiro's mood and elbowed him. " You know something. Spill" she whispered harshly.  
  
" Hey, I know nothing. It's almost 3, we should try to move him towards the living room." He replied.  
  
" What for?" Kioshi asked as Makoto glared at Yuuchiro for being stupid.  
  
" Well, we're in the kitchen, Mamoru is hovering two feet from the ground, there's glass all over the place, and we still have to talk about the whole situation with Jedite." He explained.  
  
" Well even if we do get things straight, Mamoru is still encased in an orb." Makoto growled.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, why don't you try using the crystal?" Mina suggested. " Try to lift Mamoru's curse"  
  
Usagi cheered up and nodded. She was about to concentrate when she thought of Yuuchiro's suggestion. Looking down, her knees were bleeding and pieces of sharp glass were sprawled everywhere.  
  
" I think Yuuchiro had a point. We should try to move Mamoru."  
  
Yuuchiro beamed and stuck his tongue out at Kioshi.  
  
" After a Millennia, you'd think you'd grow up, Jase!" Kioshi said angrily.  
  
" Why don't you make me, Keiichi?!" Yuuchiro yelled back.  
  
' Jase? Keiichi?' Setsuna's heart beat faster by the minute. ' Th-then. that means. Jedite.'  
  
" Come on, stop acting like children you two and just help us figure this out!" Ryo snapped.  
  
"I agree, come on." Motoki commanded. " Jase, you take that end, and Kei, you go there we'll try to move it volleyball style"  
  
" Motoki, why did you call Yuuchiro and Kioshi: Jase and Kei?" Mina asked. She had only known of Usagi and Motoki, but Yuuchiro and Kioshi were just mysteries to her.  
  
" Um, we'll explain once we." As Yuuchiro touched the orb, a golden streak of lightning blew him back and he hit the pantry door. "ouch"  
  
" Jason!" Rei screamed. She stopped and everyone looked at her. " wh-.."  
  
" What happened, why did that happen?" Usagi asked.  
  
" I'm not sure Usagi, but I think it's because Mamoru's in heated conflict. Somehow, I don't think that we will be able to do this in the living room, you need to try now." Ryo said. " I'm sure Yuuchiro and Kioshi will explain about their situation later."  
  
Usagi nodded and concentrated.  
Think of nothing  
' Please, be alright'  
  
Usagi searched her heart for words to activate the crystal. As it came to her, she opened her eyes and her whole body glowed a brilliant silverish white.  
  
" Moon Cosmic Power! Heal Mamoru and return him to his favored age!"  
  
Suddenly an explosion of white light came and blinded everyone's sight of Usagi and Mamoru. When the light died down, Rei squinted and gasped at the sight. Mina smiled and Makoto leaned to Kioshi for balance. Ryo was holding Ami and Motoki grasped Mina's hand. Setsuna stood behind Usagi as she fell gracefully in the arms of a tall dark haired man.  
  
Smiling at him, she softly whispered his name. " Endymion"  
  
* * * Author's note: the end. No just kidding. Just to say: the next chapters are going to be confusing. So if you need things to be made clearer tell me so I can rewrite the chapter to make things less of a hassle.  
  
* * *  
  
' time to choose'  
  
Mamoru's eyelids fluttered open. He was in a white room with Endymion. There were two doors in front of him. One door showed him standing beside the princess of his dreams and his Terran parents and the other showed the life he had before he met Usagi.  
  
" I don't want to choose"  
  
' you have to'  
  
" Why? Can't you do something."  
  
' If you wanted me to. We did it before'  
  
"Did what?"  
  
' split'  
  
* * *  
  
Rei couldn't stop fidgeting as the man sat on the sofa with Usagi snoring softly, using his lap as a pillow.  
  
" How is it possible for you and Mamoru to have split?" Ami asked. The silence was broken and everyone looked at her incredulously. " What? You know it amazes you too!"  
  
"Well yes, that's true Ami, but considering you're you, your outburst just. surprised us." Ryo said.  
  
"What? I can't be curious?"  
  
" Not that."  
  
" Oh, so you're saying I'm supposed to always keep my mouth shut when I can't figure things out for myself?"  
  
" No. I was merely saying that we never thought you'd be the first one to ask that."  
  
" So you're saying I'd be the one who kept quiet until spoken to?"  
  
"No."  
  
Their argument was cut short when they heard a hearty laugh come from Endymion. His deep ocean blue eyes twinkled with happiness as his friends acted as if they were married couples.  
  
" Its good to see you haven't changed Nathan, you too Ameru."  
  
Ryo blushed and Ami wondered what he meant by not changing. " I beg your pardon? I.. think you have us confu"  
  
" What did we miss?"  
  
They all looked at the three who came through the back door. " Holy, what's with all the glass"  
  
Haruka stopped talking when she saw Usagi in the arms of a ghost. " You! You imp!" She made a move to strangle Endymion when Usagi started to wake up.  
  
Haruka stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mamoru's six-year-old body sleeping beside Usagi's.  
  
" You split? Again?! After Serenity specifically told you not to?!" Haruka screamed.  
  
Michiru held her lover off and apologized. " I'm sorry for her behavior. Its just that well, we've known who you were since we saw you and she's had. a grudge since you and Serenity were together."  
  
Hotaru smiled at Endymion and hugged his neck. " It's been a long time"  
  
Usagi sat up, being careful not to wake Mamoru. " That was a good sleep. Oh hey guys, what are you all doing."  
  
She turned around and saw Endymion sitting on the couch. " How? But." She looked at Mamoru and back and Endymion and sighed. " you."  
  
" Did a mind and body division. Yes. He gave me no choice." Endymion explained. Usagi walked towards the kitchen and Endymion sighed. He went after her as the rest of the senshi and males stayed behind to think about what had happened.  
  
Usagi went to the porch and leaned her arms on the rail. " you know what happened last time you did that! You couldn't help but try and kill your other self! I made you promise never to.."  
  
Endymion slipped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. " you know I love you. Mamoru gave me no choice, love. He. he wanted to be out of this life. He didn't want to merge with his past."  
  
Usagi turned in his embrace and buried her face in his chest. He had smelled of roses. Like he always did. " At least it'll be easier to act out the family. like this"  
  
Endymion smiled and leaned down to kiss Usagi fully on the lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the living room, Ami and Ryo had begun to discus what to do. Mamoru woke up and started to yawn.  
  
" Hey, Mamo, what's up?" Yuuchiro asked.  
  
" I'm okay, where's Usagi? What happened?" he asked. " I feel. strange"  
  
There was a slight change of mood and silence took over. Mamoru felt like something was being kept from him. Something big.  
  
" What?"  
  
"Oh, hello Mamoru, I'm glad to see you're up!" Usagi smiled. Her motherly role had taken its place once more and Mamoru began to feel better.  
  
" Thank you, why.."  
  
Endymion suddenly popped up behind Usagi and he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
" Hello, little man."  
  
" What the hell?" Mamoru said. ' What are you doing?'  
  
Endymion looked at Mamoru strangely and smiled. ' You didn't want to choose. Now I can protect my princess and you can be normal again'  
  
'what?!'  
  
Mamoru tried to feel his alter ego but it was gone. He couldn't sense anything anymore.  
  
" Well, I guess I should start to explain what happened and why we keep calling each other in two different names." Motoki said. " We should sit down. Your parents will come soon. Its best we explain this before we have any interruptions."  
  
" But, I would like to know. Endymion, what happened and why are you and Mamoru different people?" Mina asked.  
  
" I can explain that"  
  
They looked at Usagi as she smiled. " Endymion and Mamoru did what you call a 'mind division'. You can split into two people with different minds, but share the same soul and outward appearance. You would usually have to be in conflict with yourself to be able to do such a task"  
  
" So you're saying, because Mamoru was so conflicted as to what age he was that his mind subconsciously split?" Kioshi asked.  
  
" in a way yes," Usagi said.  
  
" So. how do we merge again?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi was silent. " I- I don't think you do. Whatever made you two split has to be resolved for you two to be one again."  
  
They looked at Ami this time. She had her computer and was typing in all the data she had collected.  
  
" That's the Ami I know and love!" Ryo said  
  
They all laughed and forgot about Mamoru. However, he sat there looking at Endymion and Usagi and felt jealous.  
  
' I thought this was what you wanted?'  
  
' I wanted to be normal! But I didn't want to lose Usagi!'  
  
' We don't always get what we want'  
  
* * * Author's note: yup! Yup! That I know is true! Next chapter comin up soon! 


	28. Packing up

Author's Note: Hey! Supskies? Sorry for the delay. Fanfiction.net had a few problems and I couldn't log in or upload as many chapters as I wanted. Most of my stories were on hold until they were back up again.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi felt tension between Mamoru and Endymion. Somehow, Endymion knew everything that had happened; past and present. but Mamoru only knew the present. why?  
  
" So, I guess this makes it all the most easier to act the whole Chiba family out, ne?" Rei said on lighter terms.  
  
" That's true!" Usagi said. " But."  
  
Endymion looked at her with worry. " What? What's wrong, my love?"  
  
Usagi looked around and finally saw the mirror. " Does. that mean. Usagi shall be no more?"  
  
Ami gasped as Usagi smiled at her own reflection and fainted in Endymion's arms. " You know that seems to happen often"  
  
They looked at Yuuchiro as Rei whacked him on his left arm. " ow! Well its true!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ami got a ride from Ryo in his car as it got late. She needed to pack and get ready. Usagi had informed all of the senshi to pack up their things immediately and move into the mansion. ' Somehow, I don't think this is just Usagi being a baby. She's taken a role and she wont take no for an answer'  
  
" Don't worry Ami. Serenity knows what she's doing."  
  
Ami was shocked. Ryo never called Usagi Serenity before. Why did he start now? " Wh-what did you call her?"  
  
The car stopped as the lights went red. " Serenity." Ryo faced Ami and with serious eyes he gazed into hers. " Let's face it Ameru. we're all changing. Usagi knew that."  
  
Ami thought the name he called her was familiar. " you called me Ameru." she grasped her blue uniform jacket and stared at her lap. " What is it about you that seems so familiar, Ryo? Why are you hiding it from me?" A tear streamed down her pale face and fell on her hand.  
  
Ryo took Ami's hand and kissed it. " My lady, don't cry. I do so hate it when you cry."  
  
The lights turned green and Ryo paid attention to the road again. They sat in silence until they reached Ami's apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami took out her luggage and neatly folded her clothes so they would fit. She took everything in her room that was of importance. She packed her laptop, her favorite book, her pictures, her clothes and her shoes.  
  
Ryo went ahead and helped her pack some of the things that she had valued. He took a box and filled it with newspapers and packed Ami's ceramic figurines and her water globe.  
  
" Ryo, do you think I should take my stuffed Dolphin with me?" Ami asked from her bedroom.  
  
Ryo popped in and smiled. He had given her that dolphin on the first date they had at the carnival. He had won it at a small booth. Given, he had cheated, but she didn't know that back then.  
  
" you kept it." He said. " I don't know. It's your choice."  
  
Ami smiled brightly and nodded. " I think I can make space in the car, don't you?"  
  
Ryo blushed and nodded. " That we can, milady, that we can."  
  
* * *  
  
Rei went back to the temple with Yuuchiro in his truck. She was nervous and wondered why Usagi has asked them to pack their stuff as well.  
  
" Yuuchi, maybe Usa was delirious. do you think she really wanted us to move into the mansion.?"  
  
Yuuchiro smiled and nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. " I think so, Rei. I mean, maybe she has a plan. After all, we are going to reveal ourselves tonight. we might as well not put your folks in danger."  
  
Rei nodded. " Yes. I guess Usa has a point, but she's fainted so many times today. Is that a sign of a healthy woman?"  
  
Yuuchiro laughed heartily. " I remember one time, you yourself didn't feel well, princess. You were. cranky and very much woozy."  
  
Rei blushed. Ever since she and Yuuchiro had that talk, he was acting more and more comfortable and more himself around her everyday. She loved talking to him and loved to just be with him.  
  
* That's because you love him, *  
  
'I know that!'  
  
* Gee, touchy! I just thought you needed to be reminded *  
  
They reached the temple and Grandpa was out to buy groceries. Rei went to her room and motioned for Yuuchiro to follow her. He carried some empty boxes and helped her pack her clothes and her valuables.  
  
As Yuuchiro packed her clothes, he saw a small photograph of him sweeping the temple hidden in the corner of her drawer.  
  
" I didn't know you had this"  
  
Rei took the photo and smiled at him. " I took it when you weren't looking. I guess I didn't want to admit to myself I liked you. so I hid it. Hoping that I would never have to find it again."  
  
Yuuchiro smiled and reached into her wallet to show her a picture that he had of her. Rei gasped and she gently took it from his hands. It was the first picture they had together. Mamoru had gone with Usagi to the tunnel by accident and they had been placed at a boat together. The photographer had mistaken them for couples and took a shot.  
  
" I didn't know you bought it." Rei said near tears. " I-I'm so sorry."  
  
Yuuchiro pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. " Its nothing. I knew you'd come around."  
  
" Come on, we should get moving. Its almost dark!" Rei said as she smiled. Her heart felt so free now that she was with the one she loved.  
  
* * * Author's Note: how'd you like it? Good bad? Tell me okay? Next chapter is a continuation of this one. Venus and Jupiter's turn. Lol. I don't talk much about the outers because their time will come soon. 


	29. Truth about Malachite

Author's Note: Hey! Supskies? Anywho, I did say I was gonna make it long, funny thing, even though its longer, the chapters are still gonna be up to 29 or 30. I thought this story was only going to be like 15 chapters long. well that's life for ya.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki and Mina decided to walk to her house. It wasn't that far away from Setsuna's mansion and it was a lovely day. Motoki knew about who he was now, and hoped that Mina would find out soon as well. ' I can't stand lying to you, Mina. I just can't stand it.'  
  
" So, how are you supposed to carry my stuff back to the mansion?" Mina asked. " I mean. its 3 blocks away sure but I have a lot of stuff."  
  
Motoki chuckled. " The crown arcade is two blocks from here. 'Zuki-chan has a car too, you know."  
  
Mina smiled. " I knew it was too good to be true"  
  
Motoki pretend to look hurt and grasped his chest. " Ouch. That hurt"  
  
" Well, you never exercise." Mina said. " At least when I'm in senshi mode, we have at least half an hours workout!"  
  
Motoki laughed and took her hand in his. " I'm glad I found out"  
  
Mina smiled. " Me too. Solandre. why was it that you hid yourself behind the rank and name of Malachite?"  
  
Motoki stopped walking and looked at Mina. " How? What."  
  
" Motoki. I've known about Usagi for a long time now. and when she said your name, something happened and I remembered. Why did you hide from everyone? Why did you run away?" Mina asked with tears in her eyes. " You left me thinking that I was ugly and horrible."  
  
Motoki pulled Mina into a loving embrace and cried. " I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt. I was called. Just as you were. You had to protect my sister. I had to protect Endymion. They were the prophesized ones. Usagi will forever be the protector of the universe along with her husband, Endymion."  
  
Mina buried her face in his chest. " Why did you lie to me?"  
  
Motoki gently pushed her away and gazed into her eyes. " What do you mean?"  
  
She looked away. " When Endymion came to the Moon with his guards. I asked the leader. The tall one with the silver hair. I asked him, Malachite. ' Have I met you before? You seem familiar'"  
  
Motoki gritted his teeth with shame. " You answered:No" Mina looked back to Motoki. " You asked me. if I mistook you for someone else and I let it go!"  
  
Motoki hung his head. " I had to" Mina searched his eyes for some clue that he was lying. " I couldn't just say that I was the prince of Sol! I can't risk an attack to the Solar Kingdom just because I was away. I had to find a different identity to protect Endymion." He took out a small marble colored stone. " This stone is what allowed me to do that. It changes your appearance. but not your powers or your soul."  
  
Mina gasped as she saw it. " That's. that's a similar stone that Jedite uses! How. no! No!" Mina shook her head violently. " you can't be! You cannot be!"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
Motoki struggled to keep Mina calm and forced her to go into her apartment. " I'll explain in there"  
  
After Mina made sure no one was home, she sat down and let Motoki get comfortable.  
  
" Endymion's Generals are Me, Kioshi, Yuuchiro and Ryo." Motoki smiled inwardly as he heard an audible gasp from Mina. He continued. " I was the leader. General Malachite, Kioshi was Kunzite, Yuuchiro was Jadeite and Ryo was Neflyte."  
  
" But. We're fighting Jedite. Yuuchiro?"  
  
" No, you see Beryl had no idea we were princes."  
  
Mina cut him off. " you're princes? I know you're a prince, but.?"  
  
" Please, let me explain. You can ask later." Motoki said. " As I was saying, Beryl had no idea we were princes. To be a guard or part of the senshi you have to be of royalty. That is the only way you can protect your liege, through the magick and the fighting skills you will have learned."  
  
Mina nodded finally understanding the situation. " But, then why do we fight Jedite?"  
  
Motoki's eyes darkened and Mina shivered as chills went down her spine. " Jedite is not human. He is merely a stone. Like the one I hold that was configured to form a human shape, but have non human powers." Motoki gripped the stone and shook with anger. " Beryl made almost exact clones of us, of course she made a mistake with me and Kunzite. she thought my name was Kunzite and that Kunzite's name was Ziocite and that he was female. how she thought of that. I am not quite sure."  
  
Mina giggled. " I think its Kioshi-kun's female imitation!"  
  
They laughed and saw the time. " Oh no! It's almost time for us to go back and I haven't even packed yet!"  
  
Motoki smiled and called Kioshi's cell. " Hello? Yea it's me. Mina knows. Chill out, she asked. Fine. whatever. Look, I need a ride. You know where her house is? Ok, ask Makoto, I'm sure she knows. Okay. 30 minutes? Fine. Okay. Bye"  
  
" I take it Kioshi-kun's not quite happy?" Mina asked.  
  
Motoki shook his head and shrugged. " Tough. I'm the leader." He laughed and pulled her towards him. " I think we should help you pack!"  
  
" Agreed" * * *  
  
Kioshi growled with frustration as he turned off his cell. Makoto had just finished baking and he had just finished packing all of her things. With the exception of the furniture.  
  
" What are you going to do about your bed and stuff?" he asked. " You must've worked hard to pay for it."  
  
Makoto nodded and beamed proudly. " I did. I worked my butt off to get the money to pay for everything in this apartment."  
  
Kioshi saddened. " I'm sorry we can't take it with us"  
  
Makoto smiled. " That's okay. Besides, other than the cushions, curtains and bedding, the whole thing was already here."  
  
Kioshi face faulted and stared at a laughing Makoto. " You mean it was fully furnished?"  
  
" Yep, everything here was here. The only thing I had to buy were cushions, plants, plates, bedding, pillows and stuff like that." Makoto said. " And we're taking them. Plants and plates stay though."  
  
Kioshi shook his head and laughed. He made a mock salute and went on his way. " By the way, we have to be at Mina's in 30 minutes. I suggest you pack your baked goods we can eat them on the road."  
  
Makoto nodded and placed her cookies and the rest of the things she baked in a big container.  
  
When everything was packed, there was enough for just two thin paper people. " Oh great. now what?"  
  
" Well, considering this is Mina. she has a lot of things." Makoto said. " I can't believe we forgot about them while we packed it in."  
  
" Maybe we can call Yuuchiro. he has a truck. I'm sure it would fit!" Kioshi dialed on his phone and silently cursed. " He's not picking up."  
  
Makoto took out her communicator and called Rei. " Mars, are you there?" In a few seconds, Rei's face was on the small monitor.  
  
'Here'  
  
" We need a ride. That is to say, my stuff needs a ride"  
  
' Sure, I only filled 1/3 of the truck's trunk. We'll come over right away'  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks again Rei," Makoto said with a grateful smile.  
  
"no problem. We'll see you guys at Setsuna's okay? Go pick up Mina, its almost 6!" Rei yelled as the Truck started.  
  
Makoto nodded and waved goodbye. She and Kioshi then went to Mina's apartment to pick up Motoki and Mina. With all of Makoto's things in Yuuchiro's truck, there was more that enough space for Mina, Motoki and Mina's things.  
  
" Okay, turn left here" Makoto said. She saw Mina and Motoki by the road with three luggages and two boxes. " Hey there!"  
  
" Hey! Thank you, my mom called a moment ago saying she was going to Setsuna's. I thought you wouldn't make it." Mina said. " Motoki says he doesn't want to get his stuff from his apartment."  
  
Kioshi smiled at Motoki and they did their handshake. " Hey 'Toki. Yuuchiro said they picked up your stuff. They called 'Zuki a while ago and she had packed your clothes and your CD player."  
  
"That's all?" Makoto asked. " Wow, Motoki what do you do when you're bored?"  
  
" I don't know." Motoki said truthfully as he closed the trunk after putting in the last baggage. " I don't get bored easily."  
  
" Come on, we're going to be late!" Mina said. " Luna's going to bite our heads off!"  
  
" Not is Artemis can stop her." Makoto joked. " But yes, we should get going."  
  
The all put their seatbelts on and Kioshi drove on. All were hoping Usagi was okay and that they did everything that she had wanted. But why was she going to reveal everyone? And why now?  
  
* * * Author's note: 2 in one day! Whoooo hoooo! I feel inspired! 


	30. Acceptance

Author's Note: Hey! Supskies? Anywho, I did say I was gonna make it long, funny thing, even though its longer, the chapters are still gonna be up to 29 or 30. I thought this story was only going to be like 15 chapters long. well that's life for ya. ~~Déjà vu? : alt + c  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru sat silently near the window watching the clouds go by. The sun was almost out of view setting near the hillside. The skies were beautiful and pink. They reminded him of Usagi. As he looked at her sleeping form, his heart ached at the sight.  
  
Usagi was bathed in a soft pink hue and her blond hair had looked silver. Her delicate peach skin was dyed into a light pinksh color.  
  
' Why is it I feel so connected to her?'  
  
" You love her, Mamoru."  
  
He looked away from Usagi and gazed at the door. Endymion stood there, in modern clothes. Mamoru sadly broke eye contact with his past self and found the floor to be more amusing. He didn't like seeing himself there. It reminded him too much of how he used to be, and how he may never return to the way he was.  
  
" Don't lose faith"  
  
Mamoru scoffed harshly and stood up. " Look at me! I'm a 22 year old stuck in a 6 year old body! Do not tell me to NOT lose faith, when I never had it to begin with!"  
  
Endymion flinched at his future self's words. Being careful not to allow Mamoru into his mind, he thought to himself: ' If this is how I am to be when I am older, I do not wonder why Serenity's future self and I were never that close.'  
  
He looked at Usagi and smiled softly. Letting Mamoru hear his next words. ' She looks as beautiful as she did when we first met'  
  
Mamoru's head shot up and he growled with anger. " out" he said. Endymion smiled inwardly and complied.  
  
' At least I know he still loves her' Endymion thought and went towards the kitchen to find Haruka.  
  
* * * 'How dare he?'  
  
Mamoru waited for a reply to his question but nothing came. He felt empty and alone once more. ' Why?'  
  
* Mamoru. *  
  
He looked around for the origin of the voice, but found none.  
  
* Mamoru. help me. I'm scared*  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and noticed her facial features were expressing pain and confusion. His heart stopped and he mentally called for Endymion, but nothing came.  
  
' When I need him, he's not there. what is the world coming to?!'  
  
* Mamoru. I'm scared*  
  
He ran towards Usagi and held her frail hands in his chubby ones. ' Usagi? Can you hear me?'  
  
* I don't want to be a princess. I don't want to fight. help me*  
  
Mamoru's heart beat faster and faster as he recalled what had happened after he split from his past. How Usagi looked so right with Endymion and how her golden hair looked Silver.  
  
'Silver?'  
  
No. Mamoru let go of Usagi's hand and started to cry. That was not Usagi with Endymion. That was Princess Serenity. Somehow her consciousness and her memories had flooded so fast into Usagi that Usagi herself was thrown into a deep sleep.  
  
' No. wh-what if. she' Mamoru glanced at Usagi ' Never comes back?'  
  
He shook his head and sat back down in front of the window, but instead of looking at the sky. he stared at Usagi. He gazed at her longingly as if he would never see her again.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei helped Yuuchiro unload the luggages from the trunk. She watched from afar as Mina and Motoki unloaded the luggages in Kioshi's car. So far, they were the only ones that came. Ami and Ryo had already arrived and were helping Setsuna and Makoto with the dinner that Usagi had originally planned.  
  
" Yuuki-chan."  
  
Yuuchiro unloaded the last box and looked at his girlfriend. " Yes, Rei?"  
  
" I worry about Usa." Rei said. " She hasn't woken up since we last left her."  
  
Yuuchiro sighed and hugged her lovingly. " Don't worry so much Rei. she's Serenity. she can manage. she's just a bit. confused at the moment."  
  
Rei nodded and opened the front door for him as he carried the box inside. She saw a few cars coming in. " They're here!"  
  
Yuuchiro nodded and watched her inform the rest. He wiped the sweat from his brow and decided to hold the door for the coming guests.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi sat in the corner of her mind engulfed by past memories. She sat there rocking back and forth as she had two other figures step up towards her.  
  
" Come on, you cry baby! What are you doing just sitting there?" Sailor Moon asked. Her eyes reflected sadness and pity.  
  
" Come now, Usagi. They're waiting for you-"  
  
Usagi looked at Serenity. " For me?! Hah!" She cut her off sharply. " They're down there waiting for YOU! And you know it!"  
  
Serenity took a step back, afraid of what Usagi might do. " Usagi. we're the same. you and I."  
  
More tears fell from Usagi's eyes. " We will never be the same!" Usagi whispered sharply. " You are this respected princess and I'm a nobody! I can't even walk without tripping!"  
  
Sailor Moon stepped up to Usagi and slapped her hard. " How could you talk about yourself that way!"  
  
Usagi rubbed her cheek and stood up. " Its true! I was only accepted by the senshi because of you!" she accused pointing towards Sailor Moon. " And I was protected because I'm your reincarnation!"  
  
There was a long silence between the three and finally, Sailor Moon stood up and took off her fuku, revealling only a uniform.  
  
" Look at me, Usagi. Without this uniform. I'm you. You and I are the same person." She started " You and I are one. whether you like it or not."  
  
Sailor Moon took Usagi and hugged her. " There isnt a difference between Usagi or Sailor Moon." she looked into her eyes. " You and I both care about our friends and we will do everything we can to help them"  
  
Usagi nodded and tears fell freely from her eyes. She knew. She was Sailor Moon and nothing could change that. With a bright flash, Sailor Moon winked and slowly merged into Usagi and she felt her courage return.  
  
" I'm sorry for yelling." Usagi said.  
  
Serenity smiled. " Don't be. I know its hard." she saw a flash of pain in Usagi's eyes. " I've often denied myself of who I am before. I just. realized that I shouldn't"  
  
Usagi nodded. " Whether I like it or not, whether they accept me or not."  
  
" You are me and I am you" they both said at the same time. Serenity hugged Usagi and the next thing she saw was a beautiful alabaster chamber.  
  
She groaned and sat up.  
  
" Usagi!"  
  
She smiled at the little boy who ran up towards her. He gave her a big hug and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
" I thought you'd never wake up." He stopped and stepped away. " Your hair. you're not Usagi. you're."  
  
Usagi felt sad but she smiled and lifted the boy's chin. " Mamoru, I'm still Usagi. I've just. grown up"  
  
Usagi had indeed grown up. Her hair was now silver and it was longer than before. She had grown a few inches and her eyes were more of a silvery blue than the blue hue they were.  
  
Mamoru shut his eyes and hoped that it was only a dream. He opened his eyes and saw that his wish had not been granted.  
  
" I lost my Usako" he whispered softly. So soft that Usagi had not heard it. She just got out of bed and held out her hand. Mamoru took it and they went downstairs to face the room full of parents, and face his past. * * * Author's note: yes, Mamoru will be reunited with his past self! Im not that cruel! By the way, there's only 6 chapters left and the story will be done! Watch for my coming short series about Usagi and Mamoru again! This time, its an alternate universe thing. Usagi is Serenity Marie Tivaldi, the daughter of a famed duke in England and Mamoru is Sir Darien Theodore Shields the son of sir Tivaldi's best friend! 


	31. Supportive families

Author's Note: Hey! Supskies? Ok, it's getting really near the end of my story! Yay! For those of you who read my last AN on the last chapter, the story that I will make about SM in an AU fic, so nothing is the same. Only the character's appearance and maybe a few things are the same. I decided that it would be set in the 19th century. Its coming up soon, once this one is done.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi gracefully walked downstairs and made a very nice entrance. She heard collective gasps and a few wide eyes, but she took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
" Usagi! What have you done to your hair?!" her mother screeched as she saw her daughter's silver hair.  
  
The next thing that Ikuko and Kenji saw was a big shock. There, behind their daughter was a little boy who held onto her dress for dear life.  
  
" Usagi.is there something you wanted to tell us?"  
  
Usagi nodded and waited until everyone was seated. Finally, she cleared her throat and breathed deeply.  
  
" I have called this meeting today to announce who we truly are." She stopped and looked around the room. " I think that you, as our parents, deserve to know the truth about who we are, and where we come from."  
  
* * *  
  
Jedite fumbled from the rooms in Mamoru's apartment searching everywhere for clues. He found test papers, birth certificates, but found nothing of Tuxedo Kamen, and nothing about the Princess, no clues. He grabbed his hair and started to scream.  
  
"No! This cannot be! I cannot lose the one person who can help the negaverse increase its power!"  
  
Suddenly, his small jade stone started glowing and he felt pain in his whole body. 'Not yet. not yet! I cannot go back to being a rock! I can never go back!' he thought sourly. ' I must find.'  
  
A picture caught his eyes and he ignored the pain that was coursing through his body. It was a picture of a man with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes with a woman with blond hair.  
  
" She looks familiar." A flash came in Jedite's mind of a fight that was between himself and Sailor Moon. " Its. you. How stupid was I? I cannot believe it was you all along! Princess Serenity! Fighting! Ha!"  
  
Jedite cackled as he held the photo in his right hand and crumpled it as he threw it on the floor.  
  
" I stake my whole being, that I will avenge you, Beryl! I will give you the prince AND Princess Serenity!"  
  
With that, the pain disappeared, and his jade was glowing no more. With one last look at the apartment, he snapped his fingers and the whole room burned. A black portal appeared behind him, and with a graceful twist, he was gone. As the apartment burned, the crumpled photo caught on fire as well. Its sides burned, but the couple in the picture remained untouched. As if the fates themselves were saying that these two would be the only thing that would save the Earth from certain doom from the Negaverse.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Setsuna's mansion, a deathly silence covered the room. Not one person spoke after Usagi had just informed them of their identities and they past lives. Not one of them doubted what she had said, especially after changing into her princess gown.  
  
Usagi's silver odangos were adorned with orbs, much like the ones Sailor Moon had, but they were silver rimmed and golden in the middle. She had beautiful cresent moon earings and a beautiful silver choker that had a small golden cresent moon hanging underneath.  
  
Her gown was white and it flowed to the floor. On the back of the dress was a huge bow that trailed and made a small train, much like one on a wedding dress. It had no sleeves or strings, but she had elbow length matching gloves on.  
  
What surprised the grown-ups the most was how regal she had become. Her whole being glowed of someone to be respected. Her voice was calm, sweet, and steady, but it was not monotonous. Her eyes were soft and gentle, but held a commanding look, and her lips weren't on a tight line, but was formed at a semi smile.  
  
Mamoru had never seen Usagi so beautiful. She had been breathtaking, but she was never this way. It was the first time that Mamoru regretted anything. He regretted losing Usagi.  
  
" Usagi. I mean, Serenity. why is it that you told us this?" Mina's mother said. " I know you said we deserved to know. but it feels like you're not telling us something of importance."  
  
Usagi's serious expression was replaced with that of a softer one. Her eyes reflected the sadness that she was feeling. ' They need to know.' she thought to herself. ' The senshi needs to know'  
  
" I decided to say this. because we cannot live with you anymore." She saw sadness in each of the parents' as well as her friends' eyes. " It would be too dangerous."  
  
"But we've lived together before and even when you were Senshi, so why do we have to part now?" Ami's mother asked. " Why are you doing this?"  
  
Usagi hated to be responsible for the hurting. " We have no choice." She said. " Jedite, I'm afraid already knows who we are, and by living with you, we endanger you more than we protect you."  
  
Rei was amazed at Usagi's maturity. She had known that Usagi was keeping her real self hidden, but she never knew how much of herself she decided to hide.  
  
" I agree"  
  
Ami stepped forward and stood beside Usagi.  
  
" What does she know?!" Mina's father roared. " Usagi has always been a brat and a stupid girl, what does this change?! Mina will NOT move!"  
  
"Father! How could you say that about our princess?!"  
  
Mina harshly looked at her father and glared at him with all her might. He quieted down as Usagi laid a hand on Mina's shoulder.  
  
" it's alright." Usagi said. " You have every right as Mina's father to be concerned. But think about it, Mr. Aino. If Mina were to live with you, you and your wife would be in potential danger. Not to mention Mina herself. Without all of us here. Mina would not stand a change against Jedite."  
  
Mina nodded. " I've been through it before and I wouldn't want to be there again alone."  
  
He hung his head, feeling ashamed of what he had just said. Tears streamed from his eyes and Usagi laid a hand on his shoulder as well as his wife's.  
  
" Don't worry about Mina. she and the rest of us have been togther for centuries. We took care of her then. We can take care of her again"  
  
Kenji could hardly believe that was his daughter. His daughter. Pride radiated from deep within him, but he felt sad about his only daughter leaving him.  
  
" I think we all know deep inside we cannot stop you, even if we tried." Grandpa said looking at everyone and finally staying at Rei. " I mean, its not as if we can ground you anymore!"  
  
They laughed and felt better for a moment. " That is true, we can't tell you NOT to save the world." Ikuko said gently. " But we can support you."  
  
They all nodded. " We will do everything we can to help you." One by one, the senshi ran to their friends and family. They had come here together as separate households, and they leave as one big family.  
  
" Remember, Usagi. clean your room!" Ikuko said as she hugged her daughter, who had gone back into her regular school uniform. " Your father and I as well as Shingo will always be there for you."  
  
" Even though Shingo is as a friends' house today!" Kenji joked.  
  
Mamoru and Endymion sat at the side and smiled at the big group. Even Makoto had been welcomed to everyone's family. ' I want to merge' Mamoru said.  
  
Endymion looked at Mamoru strangely. ' What?'  
  
' I don't want to lose Usagi'  
  
' You don't mean that'  
  
'I do'  
  
Endymion glared at Mamoru, and Mamoru saw a deep hatred for him inside his eyes. ' look here, Mamoru. You've hurt Usagi and Serenity many times before! I don't care if you think you love Usagi. But if you don't mean it, then don't spout out lies!'  
  
With that, he stood up and went beside Usagi and shook hands with Kenji. Mamoru's heart twisted in pain as he heard Kenji say the one thing he had hoped to one day hear from Usagi's father.  
  
" I give you my blessing to marry my daughter, so long as you love her with all your heart!"  
  
Mamoru sighed and curled into the couch. He had never felt so helpless until now. 'Now that I realize what she means to me. I cannot even hold her. I cannot even. be there. Oh, Usagi. I love you'  
  
Usagi turned towards Mamoru with a strange look on her face. ' Did she hear me? Did Endymion lie to me about he connection with me being broken?' His spirit soared high. ' Maybe I still have a chance!'  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: woah! I only have. 4 chapters to go until its finir! Lol! Okay! Bye! 


	32. On the outside looking in

Author's Note: Hey! Supskies? Anywho, I did say I was gonna make it long, funny thing, even though its longer, the chapters are still gonna be up to 29 or 30. I thought this story was only going to be like 15 chapters long. well that's life for ya.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi looked over at Mamoru and her heart twisted with pain. ' I thought. I heard. nah! It can't be!' Shrugging it off, she faced her friends who were now well on their way to the dining room for the 'formal' dinner that they had hosted. Giggling in her mind, she went over to Mamoru and took his hand in hers.  
  
A small electric shock went from his hands to hers and for one brief moment, she saw Mamoru in his real age. He looked so lonely. Not only that, he looked pained as if he just lost his best friend.  
  
" Sere?"  
  
She looked away only to face a sea of blue. She smiled as Endymion took her other hand in his and the three went to the dining room together.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner and after escorting the remaining 'guests' to their cars, silence filled the house once again as couples went to find some privacy. Mamoru was left alone to explore the mansion. He decided to go room to room to check what was there.  
  
Rei and Yuuchiro had gone into the living room and were discussing what they were to do with the rest of their lives. Mamoru would occasionally hear giggles and chuckles from the couple. After a few minutes, he felt his heart twitch with pain, thus leaving him no other choice than to leave the two alone.  
  
He came into the indoor pool and saw Ami with her arms draped around Ryu comforting him from another vision he had received. Mamoru felt badly for Ryu, always receiving visions that were either good or bad causing him pain. At first Mamoru had regarded Ryu's visions to be a gift to him, being able to see how to save people from harm. But now, seeing what it was doing to him, he felt somewhat sympathetic for him.  
  
He decided to walk on, not wanting to see them in a tight embrace. He stopped in front of a huge room that resembled a small ballroom. He saw Mina and his best friend, Motoki laughing as they tangoed across the shiny floor without music.  
  
" It would be better to join them, rather than sulk out here, young prince."  
  
Mamoru turned sharply, surprised that someone was behind him. Setsuna smiled kindly and offered a hand, but he politely declined, hoping that she would not be offended by him doing so.  
  
" I. don't want to intrude" Mamoru said truthfully. " They seem to have so much fun with each other. even if they're acting childish"  
  
Setsuna chuckled lightly and followed Mamoru as he walked on and stopped at the indoor 'paradise' that Michiru and Haruka had made. It was a breathtaking replica of a real waterfall surrounded by a jungle.  
  
" Wow"  
  
Setsuna stepped inside and Mamoru followed her cautiously. It was beautifully made, considering that the room was originally a white space that barely had enough room for a bed.  
  
" I was surprised that Haruka and Michiru made this" Setsuna said softly. " This waterfall is an exact replica of Serenity-sama's favorite place to think. She would come here and wash her fears away."  
  
Mamoru hung his head and left Setsuna to watch his retreating form. He walked on until he came to the kitchen where he spotted Kioshi and Makoto painting each other's faces with brownie batter.  
  
" You know, by the time we're done here, we wont have enough batter to actually MAKE brownies!" Makoto said  
  
" Yes, we should clean up!" Kioshi got a twinkle in his eyes. Before Makoto had a chance to blink, the floor was clean and there was no sign of the brownie fight they just had.  
  
" H-how?"  
  
" It's a thing I learned when I was back with Mother in Venus. Being the Queen makes her a neat freak!"  
  
Makoto smiled as she recalled a time when she made a huge mess in the kitchen and Mina got into a fit saying that she would be grounded if they didn't clean it up.  
  
" I thought I remembered you from somewhere!" Makoto smiled. " You were Prince Keiichi of Venus! I..I can't believe I forgot."  
  
Mamoru watched as Makoto's face darkened into a deep crimson hue. " I had the biggest crush on you. back in the Silver Millenium" he overheard her say.  
  
" Had?"  
  
". well. I still do."  
  
Mamoru faced the other way as Makoto and Kioshi decided to use the time they had to catch up on old times. He continued his walk until he got to the music room where he saw Endymion, Usagi, Haruka and Michiru sitting down in front of a young girl with deep violet locks. She was playing a soft melody on the violin. After she finished, her audience went into a series of applauses.  
  
" That was wonderful, Hotaru-chan! I'm sure you must've practiced hard to perfect it!" Usagi said.  
  
Hotaru blushed and smiled. " Thank you, Hime-sama!"  
  
Haruka embraced her 'daughter' and took her to her bedroom. " I'll just make sure she goes to bed, 'Chiru."  
  
Michiru smiled lovingly and nodded. " Make sure you come back soon, love"  
  
Mamoru silently made his way towards he three and sat down on the seat farthest from them, but not too far that he couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
" You are blessed to be with the one you love dearly so early!" Endymion teased.  
  
" Oh, Endymion-sama! You joke so! You and Sere found each other even before Haruka and I were born!" Michiru said.  
  
Usagi's brow creased with confusion. " I beg your pardon? You. you're much older than I was back in the Silver Millenium"  
  
Michiru laughed. " Yes, but Endy here is older than I am. The moment you were born, Endy here could not take his eyes off you!"  
  
Endymion blushed but held Usagi closer into his arms making Mamoru fume with anger.  
  
Suddenly Usagi gasped and clutched her brooch. " Attack. we. have to.Park. now!"  
  
With a brilliant light, she transformed into Sailor Moon, surprising both Michiru and Mamoru. 'She hadn't said the words. yet she transformed?'  
  
' The crystal reacts to her heart. whether or not she says the trigger doesn't matter' Endymion replied to his question.  
  
Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could inside the mansion and called her senshi for backup. She and Endymion dashed to the park where Jedite stood beside a youma which no one thought would be back.  
  
Author's Note: OH YA! Lol Sorry. I just wanted to say: I never knew how much ppl liked this story! Sure I loved writing it and all, but I never thought that people would like it so much to pressure me out of my writer's block! Lol thank you all for helping me! The next chapter is. actiony. ^-^ 


	33. The Battle

Author's Note: Hey all! Id like to say thank you all very much for the support you have given me and all the reviews! I'd also like to say: as much as I like writing this story, I cant update as much because of fanfiction.net's overloading problem. I hope it will pass soon. But I will update, since I got off my writer's block!  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon and co.  
  
She grabbed onto a tree for support. The hourglass youma that had cursed Mamoru, the man that she had been in love with, was back. Endymion had caught up to her and gasped audibly. He recognized the youma as well. He may have been Mamoru's past self, but he was still conscious inside Mamoru.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
Usagi didn't reply, her voice failing her at that moment. The answer to Mamoru's problem was standing beside Jedite. She had recalled one of the conversations she had with Ami over the past weeks.  
  
" If we only had a bit of what the youma was. we could be close to figuring out how to change Mamoru-san back"  
  
'This is our chance!'  
  
"I see you've already noticed my back-from-the-dead youma friend here" Jedite taunted.  
  
The senshi had arrived shortly after and was also shocked by what they saw. Mamoru for one was happy that it was back.  
  
" Hello there, young Prince and Oh! Look at that! It's Prince Endymion and his guards" Jedite spat out. He hated Endymion and his friends with a passion. As to why, he had yet to figure out.  
  
" OH yes, I figured out who you are sailor senshi, as well as you pathetic excuses for guards!" He continued as he floated high above them. " I forgot to tell you that this youma cannot die."  
  
Usagi's emotions flashed clearly across her face. Jedite took it to his advantage.  
  
" Little Usagi Tsukino. the Princess?" Jedite laughed cruelly. " No wonder the moon is no longer beautiful!"  
  
Usagi clenched her fists and was suddenly inside a bubble. She pounded on it with her fists, but nothing happened. She floated in the air next to Jedite as he scowled at her.  
  
"No! Usagi!" Mamoru screamed as tears fell from his eyes. 'Everyone I love eventually goes away.' He closed his eyes and shook his head violently. ' NO! I won't let that happen! I love you Usagi! I won't let anything happen to you! EVER!'  
  
A warm feeling shot throughout his body. The senshi was amazed to see Mamoru transforming into his older form. Endymion smirked and nodded. ' Finally!' he thought to himself.  
  
Mamoru gasped as he saw his hands and felt taller than before. Suddenly, the youma struck knocking him into a tree.  
  
" You don't think I'd just let you go ahead and do that would you?" Jedite's harsh voice cut through. "What do you take me for? An Idiot?"  
  
Mars was about to comment when Mamoru rose and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. The hourglass was moving towards him again.  
  
" Jupiter Jade Attack!"  
  
Shards of jade and thunder struck the youma before it had a chance to lay its hands on Mamoru. Mars smiled as a tall man with short brown hair and a light gray general uniform stepped from behind the bushes.  
  
" So Jade, decided to come face to face with me!" Jedite said. " I heard that you possessed powers that could rival even mine!"  
  
Jadeite sneered and looked at Mars. " If anything Jedite, anything has powers to rival yours!"  
  
Jedite growled and threw a black ball of energy towards Jadeite and Mars. " Solar Shield!" A golden light enveloped the two and the shield absorbed the ball of energy.  
  
Another tall man stepped up from the bushes and Mina's eyes gleamed with pride. His blond hair reflected the moonlight and his golden armor made him look even more regal.  
  
" Prince Solandre! What a surprise!" Jedite said as he pretended to yawn. Usagi smiled happily as her brother flashed an okay sign. " Oh Puh-lease! You and I both know that Serenity here will never be okay!"  
  
Suddenly, Usagi felt tiny pricks of electricity everywhere around her body. 'What the-?' Then, she screamed as it kept multiplying by the minute. Solandre growled in anger and was going to hit him with a blast when Endymion stopped him. Looking at his expression, Solandre stopped and sighed.  
  
"Better!" Jedite said and Usagi sighed as the pain disappeared. " Attack!"  
  
The youma that had been standing there now multiplied itself and was going after Makoto and Ami, when two more men came and stood in front of them. " Neflyte!"  
  
He turned around and smiled at Ami as a small blush crept up his cheeks. " Hey there Mercury, long time no see!"  
  
"Hey, Nathan! Concentrate!" the other male said. " We cant just start chatting now!"  
  
Neflyte nodded. " Sorry Kunz"  
  
Mamoru stood watching as his memories became clear. He remembered his old friends, whom were now also his new friends. He favored his left leg, but he wobbled towards Endymion and placed his right hand on his shoulder.  
  
' Its good to see you're back to your normal age, Mamoru'  
  
'I'm glad I matured, Endymion'  
  
Suddenly, the youmas attacked. There was no pattern visible in their attacks, so all the senshi and the generals could do was fight them off. Mamoru however, saw a slight pattern and was trying to figure out how to help without his powers.  
  
'Damn it all!'  
  
He had foreseen an attack and saw Solandre was wide open for the coming hit, totally oblivious. Without thinking clearly, he reached for a rose in his pocket, unfazed as to why it was still there, but he shot it and hit the youma before it had a chance to attack.  
  
" No!!!"  
  
Was all it said before it disintegrated. This shocked Usagi. 'I thought Jedite said.' Then it hit her. Mamoru was the one it cursed. Only Mamoru would be able to stand a chance at this fight. 'If only I can do something.' She face faulted as she remembered her link with Mamoru was severed.  
  
Mamoru however, heard her thoughts and wanted to answer back, but he thought it should wait until the danger was over.  
  
Jedite saw an opening and decided to take a shot. He threw an energy ball at an unsuspecting Venus.  
  
" Mina!!!!"  
  
Endymion was shaken out of his thoughts as Solandre caught a limp Venus, whose fuku was now torn in shreds and was bleeding in the stomach. Usagi was mad. All she could see was Mina in her brother's arms, bleeding and dying. That was all she needed.  
  
A white light almost blinded Jedite and the senshi as the bubble Usagi was in suddenly shattered. As the light died down, the group was in awe as they saw Usagi floating. Her silver hair trailed behind her and her new outfit was a cross between her princess gown and her fuku. She had beautiful wings on her back and a tall golden glaive with a crescent moon at the end of the staff. In between the crescent was the Silver Crystal shining in all its glory.  
  
As Usagi opened her eyes, the moon insignia on her forehead shone. Jedite's eyes widened. 'This is bad' he thought.  
  
" You. Will. Pay"  
  
Author's Note: wow. If you wanna know wat Usa really looked like, picture her sailor cosmos form. Plus wings and replace that heart from puu's staff to a crescent moon with the crystal on it. 


	34. The fight goes on

Author's Note: hehe, I'm sure most of you will be happy to know that it's almost ending. I only have. 2 chapters to go I think.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: You'd think after 20 or so chapters you'd know Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. if you didn't. you need to get your facts straight and come back to reality dude.  
  
=====================  
  
Mamoru watched in awe as Usagi had an energy battle with Jedite while the rest of the senshi excluding him and Mina were fighting the remaining hourglass youma. As he prayed that Usagi would not be hurt, he saw two figures run up beside him.  
  
" Mamoru. I see you're cured" Haruka scoffed. He had no idea why this woman hated him, but he guess she hated Endymion the more.  
  
Mina stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. " Wha-? Where am. Oh no! I h- have to h-help the senshi!"  
  
Michiru smiled at Mina's persistence, but held her back and placed her in Haruka's arms. " Uranus, go back to the Mansion. I'm afraid we outers wont be much help for this battle," she said sadly.  
  
" What? Why not?" Mamoru asked incredulously. Here was a woman who tried to kill Usagi because they thought she was not worthy of the title and almost did until Usagi actually fought back.  
  
Haruka smirked at him and sighed. " Us outers have no power against these types of youmas. They just bounce back at us with three times the power"  
  
" Its because they know us." Michiru said. " Beryl's clones as well as their youmas fought us before they got to earth. They know our secrets and know how to defeat us."  
  
"With us here, we're not much help, other than first aid" Haruka said before she dashed off with a wounded Mina in her arms.  
  
"You need to merge with Endymion"  
  
Mamoru looked at Michiru. Hope was clear in her eyes. " That is the only way you can win against Beryl. Jedite is no match for Serenity-hime, but she is nothing with Endymion"  
  
Mamoru shut his eyes as he heard that name. " So why do I need to merge with him?"  
  
"You are Endymion"  
  
Mamoru backed off and looked at Michiru with confusion clear in his eyes. " What?"  
  
Michiru pointed at Endymion as he fended off the youma's attacks. " Do you see what's wrong?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. " He's not using magic. but. why?"  
  
" He's not whole, Mamoru" Michiru said. " You may be his future self. but you and him are the same person. Usagi-san learned this as well. She may have different names, but she is still Serenity, Usagi. Sailor Moon. There is no difference. Just like you and Endymion are one"  
  
Realization hit him like a twenty-ton truck. Without hesitation, he ran towards Endymion and helped him fend off attacks. Michiru ran towards Mercury and helped her with her wounds.  
  
" Pathetic" Jedite sneered. " Even with your friends, you are no match for me"  
  
Usagi's strength was wearing thin. She knew she had the power, but she had no idea how to use it. Something was missing. something felt. wrong. Her guard was down and Jedite took his chance and threw huge ball of energy at her. The last thing Usagi saw before she fell and blacked out was an incredibly enraged Mamoru.  
  
" USAGI!!!!"  
  
Mamoru ran as fast as his legs could go. He caught Usagi deftly and rolled into a kneeling position with her safely in his arms. With tears in his eyes, he let out every emotion that he had pent up ever since he lost his memory.  
  
"You can't leave me, Usagi. I love you."  
  
His pain. Anger. Jealousy. Loneliness. Love. Every emotion ran through his body. Emdymion walked towards Mamoru and placed his hand on his shoulder. 'Now. its time'  
  
Jedite decided to fight on the ground. Solandre lashed out blindly and was hit several times. His ability to think clearly was gone after his beloved sister was shot down. Kunzite and Makoto helped him up and Neflyte held him down.  
  
" Let me go!"  
  
At that moment, they saw Mamoru and Endymion become one person again. This time, Endymion stood with a beautiful white armor and a long sword. On the hilt of the sword was a golden crystal. He lifted his sword up as his whole body glowed in a golden color.  
  
" Don't leave me Usagi. I love you"  
  
Jedite stopped dead on his tracks as his youma suddenly shattered into millions of pieces before turning into smoke.  
  
"What?!" he roared.  
  
As the smoke cleared, he could see a silhouette of a tall prince with his princess in his arms. Behind him, were seven angry guardians. Jedite felt that his time was up. Though he was not severely bruised, he knew that these warriors would get better and would someday defeat his evil queen.  
  
" For Harming our princess you will pay with your life!"  
  
" MARS PLANET ATTACK!"  
  
Jedite braced himself for the blast, shielding himself from Mars' fire attack. She had gotten stronger, for it penetrated his shield, burning his clothes. Before he had a chance to retaliate, Mercury stepped forward quickly and shot him with a water attack.  
  
" MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
  
Jupiter and Jadeite nodded to each other before firing a double strike. " JUPITER THUNDER STRIKE!" "JADE THUNDER SHOWER!" " COMBINED!"  
  
Jedite dodged the attack with his mirror attack and sent it back to Jupiter, which ticked off Kunzite.  
  
" JUPITER!" he ran and decided to combat Jedite hand to hand. " DIE!"  
  
Solandre decided to join in as Mamoru weeped for Usagi. " Don't leave me."  
  
" Mamoru, go help the others. I'll take care of Usa" Mars said softly. Mamoru nodded and ran towards the two when he noticed Jedite grinning.  
  
Neflyte noticed the grin as well and was about to yell out a warning, but it was too late. Jedite had Solandre and Kunzite in his clutches.  
  
"Yuuchiro!" "Kioshi!"  
  
Mars and Jupiter shut their eyes as the man they loved fell limply on the pavement. Jedite felt even more powerful as he absorbed their energy.  
  
===============================  
  
As Usagi woke up, she Mamoru's loving gaze on her and she smiled.  
  
" Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru silenced her with a finger on her mouth. He looked so angelic with his hair covering his eyes as he smiled at her. She reached up to brush his hair away, when his hand covered hers.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she realized she was dreaming. Sighing, she played on anyway. At least it was something, she thought.  
  
'Usagi don't leave me. I love you'  
  
Usagi felt a sudden chill run down her spine. She looked at 'Mamoru' and saw his face was distorted in pain.  
  
"Something's not right.I have to wake up!"  
  
=============================  
  
Author's Note: Aren't I just evil? Lol I should have called myself the cliffhanger lady. but I think that would not have blown over too well. Enjoy the rest of the story. as I update. ^-^ 


	35. Now What?

Author's Note: Heylo Minna! This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! Be happy! I know I am! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I wanted to make it more in depth so that you guys wouldn't be so. confused, but that would've made the story like 150 chapters long. lol that would be sad.  
  
Disclaimer's note: if you still don't believe I don't own Sailor Moon, you need to be placed in a mental institute. ==========================  
  
Michiru was surprised to see Usagi's eyes flutter open. She sat up slowly and saw Mamoru and Neflyte trying their best to keep their distance and defend themselves. She saw her brother's body as well as Kunzite's lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
Mamoru and Jedite was equal blow by blow. With Solandre and Kunzite's energy within him, Jedite knew he was more than a match for the young Prince. However, he needed to finish Neflyte first.  
  
He waited for a chance to strike. " I hear Princess Mercury's quite a catch" Jedite taunted. " I think after this, I'll take her for myself!"  
  
Neflyte saw red. He lost all logical thoughts and ran towards Jedite with anger in his heart.  
  
"Foolish boy!"  
  
"NEGAVERSE WILL PREVAIL!"  
  
Mamoru backed away, but Neflyte kept running. Mercury screamed and cried as he fell. With all her sorrow and anger built up within her, she screamed.  
  
" MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!"  
  
Jedite was slightly fazed but smirked. He threw another energy ball at her and she hit the farthest tree in the park, falling unconscious. All that was left was Mamoru Usagi.  
  
She saw Jedite's evil grin and Mamoru's weakened state. Michiru felt her pain. " You have it in you, Usagi. Help Mamoru. Use the crystal"  
  
Usagi nodded and stood. Mamoru saw this and so did Jedite. He threw a blast at her, but Mamoru ran towards her and carried her to safety.  
  
" I thought you were gone. I-I" Mamoru was cut off. Usagi smiled.  
  
" Let's do this together, my love"  
  
Mamoru was speechless. Usagi, HIS Usagi had just said she loved him. Him. Not Endymion. Him. He nodded happily and raised the crystal above his head as Usagi did.  
  
" GOLDEN CRYSTAL" " COSMIC MOON" "ATTACK" "POWER"  
  
A bright light shone between the two. After it settled, Jedite was no where to be found. All that was left was a small cracked jade stone and awakening guards.  
  
=========================  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Michiru smiled as the senshi all woke up. They saw the two standing couples gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
" I thought I lost you, Serenity"  
  
"I will never leave you, Endy. ever"  
  
They all went back to the mansion with their memories in tact and their hearts just a bit lighter than before. If Jedite was this hard to beat, how were they going to beat Beryl?  
  
Usagi didn't want to think about it. She was about to call Mamoru in for bed, but realized that he was cured now and that he was in one of the guestrooms down the hall farthest away from hers.  
  
She blushed as she thought of what she had said. 'He called me Serenity. I called him Endy.'  
  
She painfully sat on her comfortable bed and wondered where Luna and Artemis had been this whole time.  
  
'Probably out thinking up a plan on how to defeat the Negaverse.'  
  
With that, she fell into a dreamless sleep and let her aching muscles rest.  
  
=============================  
  
Mamoru laid unmoving on the bed. 'What happens now?' He asked himself. ' I didn't say I loved Usa. I called here Serenity. and. what happens to us? We can't just return to our normal lives.'  
  
He thought about how she looked now. 'She looks like she's 21. not 15.'  
  
Sighing, he turned to his side, flinching at the bruise on his ribs. After a few minutes, he welcomed a good night's rest.  
  
============================  
  
Motoki and Mina had shared a room that night.  
  
"how are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore"  
  
"What now?"  
  
Motoki looked at his new 'fiancée' and smiled. " What do you mean, what now?"  
  
Mina slapped him playfully. " Perv. Not that! I mean. now that Mamoru's back. with his memories. what happens? Are they going to be themselves again. are they going to continue their lives. or.?"  
  
Motoki shrugged. " I'm not sure." He kissed his fiancée's shoulder. " But right now. I want to sleep"  
  
Mina yawned softly. "Hmm. good choice. me too"  
  
===========================  
  
Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were in the kitchen discussing the battle. Setsuna was saddened by the information that Michiru had given to them.  
  
" They've weakened a bit." She said. " Maybe they're just rusty. but. they weren't as strong as they were back then."  
  
Setsuna sighed. " They'll need training. Lots of it. We can help them in that area."  
  
Haruka nodded. " As much as I hate to say it. they need us. Now more than ever. If we don't train them. who knows what will happen?"  
  
Silence surrounded the three.  
  
" Don't worry. As long as the princess and the prince are together. nothing can stand in their way"  
  
They turned to the voice and smiled. Hotaru was intelligent, for a girl her age. She held so many secrets deep within her. But for some reason, they knew that what she had just said was true.  
  
"The only matter of our concern is if they will stay together now that they know the truth."  
  
==========================  
  
Morning came quickly and everyone had a nice breakfast. Usagi was the first one to wake up, surprising everyone by making the feast herself.  
  
" It's a new day!" she said happily. " And for once, I'm thankful that we don't have any battles to fight"  
  
Her enthusiasm rubbed off on everyone as they nodded in agreement.  
  
" Now, eat up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
Everyone was silent. Usagi hadn't changed back. She wasn't herself anymore, no she was Serenity now. She wasn't the ditzy teenager who bumped into anyone and everyone. She was now 21.  
  
" Usa." Ami started. " What are you going to do all day?"  
  
Usagi smiled. " Housework."  
  
Setsuna facefaulted as she pictured Usagi breaking every vase in the house.  
  
" Maybe work after."  
  
Mina saw the sadness in her friend's eyes. She now understood why Usagi always acted childish. Her childhood was stripped from her so quickly. She no longer had the freedom to be a normal teen. No, she had to work now. She was an adult.  
  
" Anyway, if you guys don't hurry up soon, you'll be late for homeroom. "  
  
Ami bowed her head. " Haruna-sensei won't mind."  
  
Usagi shook her head and pointed to the door. " No! If your grades fall young lady, your mother will have my head!"  
  
She laughed and hugged her before stepping out the door with Ryo attached to her arm. " Be sure to be back before dinner! I'm making something special!"  
  
Mina and Motoki soon followed as well as Rei and Yuuchiro. Makoto offered to stay and help with the dishes but was shooed away.  
  
" Are you sure you will be fine?" Haruka asked. " You're going to be alone in the house."  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Of course I will! I have chores to do. no homework and TV! That's enough for me!" she watched as Haruka drove her car with Michiru in the passenger seat. Then waved as Hotaru and Setsuna went as well.  
  
Mamoru had taken leave early and had not had a chance to have breakfast. Thinking in her motherly state, she took a lunch box and packed in a healthy meal and headed for Azabu.  
  
======================  
  
Mamoru couldn't think straight. He just faced the board, but drowned the sensei's voice to a mere whisper. He needed to know what to say to Usagi once he went back to the mansion. He knew he loved her. but. was she in love with him or his past? He needed to gain her trust again. maybe get her to go out with him on a date or something.  
  
Then he remembered that she worked for him. and that she was technically 'legally' married to him!  
  
He smirked as his mood lightened and things were finally going his way.  
  
" Care to tell us what is so amusing, Mr. Chiba?"  
  
Mamoru woke from his daze and flushed with embarrassment. ' I don't get why I'm still here. technically. I'm over 20 now. I know all this!'  
  
Nodding, he stood up proudly, making Motoki look at him strangely. 'Oh no. what stupid thing are you going to do now.. Mamoru?'  
  
" I'm dropping out of College"  
  
Motoki slapped his forehead and shook his head, but smiled. ' I bet this has something to do with a certain silver haired girl back in the mansion'  
  
Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. The sensei opened it, and Motoki's gaze was averted from his grinning friend to a woman at the door.  
  
"Um, Mr. Chiba, it seems you have left your lunch and your. wife?. sent it to you..?"  
  
===============================  
  
Author's Note: This chapter. I don't know why. I just needed to put in something about how sucky I write battle description. and how I'm proving that I'm evil by doing these cliffhangers. But. once I finish the next chapter. this story is DONE! 


	36. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hey all! This is the last chapter of Chibi Mamoru! I just want to say thank you for all of you who reviewed and gave me hope when I had writer's block. lol!  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I'm not even going to bother. If you STILL do know by now. I will haunt you in your dreams and burn it into your memory for as long as you live! ====================  
  
'I can't believe that I'm here.'  
  
She stood on the fourth floor of a beautiful hotel in Cancun watching as the sun set behind the clear waters. The sky was painted in a reddish orange hue and was so perfect; she felt that she was in a still life painting.  
  
'Usagi. no. Serena now.'  
  
That thought saddened her a bit, knowing that Usagi Tsukino, the bubbly teenager was no more. She ran her hands through her silky silver hair and inhaled the wonder scent of paradise. She could still remember the events that took place almost a month ago.  
  
She sat down on the chair placed in the wide balcony and gazed at the moon. She sat back comfortably unaware of a figure leaning on the doorway watching her lovingly.  
  
'Mamoru, m'boy. wait. Darien, that's it! Darien. you are the luckiest man in the whole world'  
  
Mamoru knew it was hard for Usagi to change names and to change lifestyles, but he knew he would do everything he could to make it easier for her. He loved her with all his heart. He still dreamt about the events that took place a month ago and loved to just watch her, just like this.  
  
========================  
  
* A month back*  
  
Since her change was permanent, she couldn't go back to school. Her IQ was higher than any average person and she knew things that most people didn't. Physically, Usagi was now 21, but mentally, she was almost a century older. Apparently, the knowledge she had acquired all those years in the Silver Millennium had added into what she learned now.  
  
Zipping up her jacket, she jogged towards Azabu with the lunch she had prepared for Mamoru.  
  
'That baka, forgetting about lunch!'  
  
"Excuse me, may I help you?"  
  
Usagi saw the secretary at the front desk and smiled. "Yes, Mamoru forgot his lunch.and."  
  
The secretary's eyes seemed to widen at Mamoru's name and she glared at Usagi. "I'm sorry, are you related to Mr. Chiba?"  
  
Usagi noted the icy tone in her voice and knew at once this woman was infatuated with him. That thought sent anger coursing through her veins. 'Gr.. I'll show you!'  
  
" Yes, I'm his wife!" she said.  
  
The secretary seemed shocked and checked the files. "I'm sorry but Mr. Chiba isn't married. you should leave before I"  
  
Usagi stormed off before the secretary could see where she went. 'That dumb . ooh once I get my hands on you Darien Mamoru Chiba. you are going to sleep on the couch!'  
  
She stopped and was appalled at how she acted. 'I. I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend!'  
  
She knew which door it was and just knocked. The sensei seemed shocked. "Um, Mamoru. it seems you forgot your lunch. your um.wife? Brought it here."  
  
She blushed at that note and walked away. She just could not stand being there anymore. 'I'm not his wife and they know it. I'm just posing as Darien's wife.'  
  
Looking at her watch, she went back to the mansion and prepared lunch for Hotaru, Setsuna and herself.  
  
" Hime-sama. what seems to trouble you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
" Puu, what happens now?" Usagi asked. "I. I can't be Usagi Tsukino anymore. and. I can't be Serena Shields either"  
  
"Why not?" Setsuna asked. "You and Endymion-sama love each other do you not?"  
  
Usagi hung her head. "That was centuries ago, Puu. That was Serenity and Endymion. but this is now. and With Usagi Serena Tsukino and Mamoru Darien Chiba. "  
  
Unshed tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall. Setsuna took her into her arms and comforted her.  
  
" Do not worry so much, Hime. everything will be alright"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru went about his day in Azabu while he returned all his textbooks and such. He made up his mind and knew what to do. Mamoru Chiba was going to disappear, and in his place was going to be a married man.  
  
That put a halt to his day. Married. Was he and Usagi really married? 'No' he thought. 'But I want to be.' The last bell of the day rang and he went left. He had told Motoki his plans and was going to fulfill it. Now all he had to do was go to the jewelry store and make his dreams come true.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi decided that from now on, everyone should call her Serena. Afterall, Usagi was now dead, or at least. gone. Her parents had her birth certificate changed and Usagi used the crystal to erase her friend's memory of Usagi and replaced it with Serena. With the exception of her family and the senshi.  
  
She changed her outfit at the Arcade and still took her part time job at the Crown Arcade for Motoki.  
  
"Hey Us.Serena" Mina said. " Sorry about that Sere. its tough to remember."  
  
She smiled. "That's okay Mina."  
  
Motoki who stood mischievously at the entrance with his hand behind his back cut her off.  
  
"Hello, oniisan!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"hey, Sere" Motoki went to Mina and gave her a full kiss on the mouth and gave her a bouquet of flowers. "For a lovely lady"  
  
Mina blushed as Motoki winked and went into the kitchen to change into his uniform.  
  
" You're lucky" Usagi said. " You have Motoki, he's very nice!"  
  
Mina nodded. " And dreamy!"  
  
They laughed and waited until the rest of the senshi came in. They weren't at all surprised to see Makoto and Kioshi in each other's arms. Not even a crowbar could separate those two. Ami and Ryo, however was still a bit shy around each other, but not as much. Rei and Yuuchiro, were now engaged and were going to get married after Rei was finished with school.  
  
" So how is Yuuchiro going to fend off all your admirers once they find out?" Usagi asked her slyly.  
  
Rei smiled widely and took Yuuchiro's arm. " He's coming to school with me!"  
  
They all hung out until Usagi had to go to Selene Inc. She took a deep breath and said her good-byes to her friends.  
  
" Don't be so worried, Sere" Motoki said. Somehow he was used to calling her sere and didn't really mind. " It's not the end of the world. Just go in, do your job and live your life, oh! Remember. agree to everything!"  
  
She was slightly confused about that last sentence but shrugged it off. 'Oh well. here goes nothing'  
  
She looked around and saw that Mamoru was no where to be found.  
  
" Oh, Mrs. Shield. please step into my office"  
  
Usagi smiled and complied. She sat down on a chair that was set up in front of his desk and smiled patiently as Mr. Harolds cleared his throat.  
  
"Well you see, Mrs. Shields."  
  
"Serena, please,"  
  
"Alright, Serena, as you can see I am fairly old," Mr. Harolds said. "And I have no heir to my fortune."  
  
Usagi felt sad for the elderly man. ' He is such a sweet man.'  
  
" I feel as if Darien were my own son, even though he has only applied here a couple of months ago. maybe that is the reason why I have never heard of you or your son," he said. " Anyway, since I have no heir and I have no other relatives I can give my company to, I have decided to give it to you and your husband."  
  
Usagi was overwhelmed. Mamoru was to be the CEO of Selene Inc. The most successful business anywhere!  
  
"Oh, this is an honor, sir. I apologize for the absence of my husband. You see, he is fairly ill and could not be here," Usagi lied. " Although he has spoken highly of you, he has not said a word about a meeting today."  
  
" That Darien, he never forgets anything that has to do with the company, but if it had anything to do with himself, he always forgets!" Mr. Harolds chuckled.  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement and smiled. 'I don't want to lie to him. but for 'Darien's ' sake, I hope this is worth it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru sat patiently as the jeweler took his time in making the custom made engagement ring. He was going to ask Usagi to marry him and to be with him for all of eternity. However. it took longer than expected. He was late for work and was getting very twitchy.  
  
"Here you go, Mr. Shields. I hope whomever you will give this to loves it. I poured my heart into this." she said.  
  
" Thank you, Vera. I hope so too."  
  
He paid her in cash and ran towards his car. He saw that Serena's desk was empty and felt a sudden loss. Then, he saw her come out of Mr. Harold's desk.  
  
"Oh, Serena. I was jus. Mr. Harolds!" he said. "I am so sorry being late sir, but I.um"  
  
Mr. Harolds laughed heartily and shook his head. " I believe your wife has something to tell you. well maybe I should tell it to you. come step into my office!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru felt happy. He was now the CEO of Selene Inc and his 'father' had just agreed into the whole renewal of vows. This time, the marriage would be real. All he needed now. was to get his beloved wife to agree.  
  
He saw her filing at his desk and cleared his throat to grab her attention. She spun around and blushed.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were busy" Mamoru lied.  
  
Usagi smiled. "That's okay. did you get your lunch?" she asked.  
  
"it was heavenly. Thank you. I wanted to tell you. I quit school" he said.  
  
Usagi paled. "What?! Why?" she asked " you wanted to become a doctor. but."  
  
He took her into his arms and smiled as he inhaled. " Usa. I don't need to. I'm the CEO of Selene Inc. remember?"  
  
She blushed again as she saw his dazzling smile. "But I do need you"  
  
That shocked her. She stared as he knelt down before her and presented her with a beautiful crescent moon shaped diamond that had a rose in its center.  
  
"Usa. I know that we didn't have time to become much of friends. but. I do love you. I want this whole lie to become a truth. Please, make me the happiest man alive. Become Serena Usagi Shields."  
  
Usagi then knew what Motoki had said. She agreed whole-heartedly. He embraced her tightly and leaned in for their first, but not last, kiss.  
  
=========================  
  
Serena felt her love's arms around her as he kissed her neck softly. She sighed happily and hugged his arms.  
  
" What was that for?" she asked.  
  
" For agreeing to marry me a month ago" he said.  
  
" I love you"  
  
"And I you"  
  
Darien carried his wife back inside the hotel room and closed the curtains. He knew that he would never let go of Serena Usagi ever again.  
  
===========================  
  
Author's Note: well? Was it okay? I hope it was. I don't think I can make sequels. its too. scary.. Lol well hope you had fun! 


End file.
